A Friendship Thing
by Pricat
Summary: (Dreamworks Trolls). A series of stories revolving around Branch and Poppy and their growing friendship, meaning adventures and fun
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **So I am very fixated with Trolls and have a lot of ideas for fan fiction, so I decided to start doing a series of one shots revolving aroubd Branch and Poppy and their growing friendship but I also like Harper who is from the Trolls prequel novel, Follow Your Art which I really want to read and she is in the first one shot.**

 **In this first one, a mishap involving a skateboard wrecks Harper's painting, Branch tries to fix his mistake but his mistake inspires something better for Harper.**

 **I am really in love with this movie if you know what I mean but hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Yeah, this troll is catching serious air!" Poppy heard a familiar voice say, while with her arty but shy friend Harper seeijg Branch on a skateboard making her surprised because the princess never knew her friend could do that.

"Branch, be careful!" Poppy warned, as Harper had been painting, and the painting needed to dry which Branch was unaware of colliding into Harper, getting paint all over her and over Poppy, makijg Branch gulp.

"Branch you okay, you're not hurt?" Poppy adked the green skinned male, helping him up.

"I'm good, but you and Harper okay, as I didn't mean to ruin her work of art!" Branch said taking off his helmet, and had helmet hair which was good for trolls.

"I know it was an accident Branch, but Harper was working super hard, on her painting." Poppy said to him seeijg Branch sigh, hoping Harper's painting or the wrecked piece.

"Hey, maybe I can fix it, as painting doesn't look that hard." he told himself, grabbing it and his skateboard going home, making Poppy wonder what he was up to.

"Go wash up, as you'll see along with Harper." Branch said, making Poppy curious.

* * *

In her home, Poppy had just washed all the paint that Branch had gotten on her off, including her flower crown, hoping Harper was okay since the rainbow haired artist was used to getting paint all over her, hoping she was not upset as Bramch had been skateboarding so would go check on her leaving her house.

She knocked on Harper's door entering, seeing Harper painting but wearing a fresh smock, painting making Poppy curious as to what the rainbow haired artist was painting, but it made her grin seeing she had painted Branch on the skateboard and Poppy on a pink skateboard with flowers.

"Wow, that's amazing Harper, as I thought you were upset when Branch bumped into you and wrecked your latest work of art?" Poppy said curious.

"It was an accident, Pkus it inspired something even better, as like me learning to make new friends, Branch is learning to be friends with you." Harper said to her, impressing the red haired princess.

"Yeah you're right as he's up to something, maybe he's trying to fix the painting he ruined." Poppy said.

Harper was curious, since Branch was one mysterious troll, making Poppy chuckle because the rainbow haired girl had a point but saw Branch come in with a canvas impressing Botn Harper and Poppy

"Thanks Branch, as it is great, plus the mishap inspired something awesome." Harper said seeing Branch's eyes widen seeing her painting making Poppy giggle.

"I told you, he would like it." Poppy said to Harper.

"Yeah, you're doing a good job being his friend." Harper said, unaware Branch had heard her, guessing it was true even if he hated admitting it


	2. Giving Confidence

**A/N**

 **Hehe, so I got the movie novel and just finished reading it, and the movie is gonna be wonderful but not gonna add spoilers, because I don't wanna ruin things for fellow Dreamworks fans, but maybe will write some after movie stuff into this series once the movie comes out here in the UK October and America, in November and right now listening to True Colours is making me think of our new friends, as it is in the movie and on the soundtrack.**

 **So in this one shot, the gang are having a party and Poppy is excited to go, but Branch is unsure because he's not sure because he doesn't want the others to laugh at him but Poppy helps him out and boosts his confidence a little.**

 **I really love Branch and Poppy together as they're dorks just like Fiona and Shrek when they first met hehe**

* * *

"Aw, c'mon Branch, a party is a good thing and not a ba thing, plus you need to socialise you know?" Poppy said as she and Branch were hanging out eating rectangular sandwiches for lunch, plus in Branch's opinion, they were safe like avoiding parties which made Poppy a tad curious about why he didn't like parties.

"Poppy, I'm just not a party troll, you know?" Branch said.

Later that night, there was going to be a party in Troll Town which Poppy was looking forward to, and had seen Harper's decorations along with hearing some of DJ Suki's sweet beats but she really wanted Branch to come,since she knew they would have fun,if he gave it a chance, plus she just wanted to hang out with him.

"Wait, what is it about parties, you don't like?" Poppy said, making Branch wonder what had popped into her mind now.

"I just wanna know, as we're friends right?" Poppy said seeing him drink lemonade before answering.

"Yes we are, but parties are awkward as it's more the social thing, and dancing." Branch admitted, expecting her to laugh so surprised she hadn't which surprised him.

"Friends don't laugh at each other, when admitting something." Poppy said.

She knew he was still getting used to the happy thing, but she would help him out, since parties were the best times to be with friends, putting on music dancing, impressing Branch since Poppy could dance with nobody making fun of her,even if she stepped on somebody's foot or tripped.

"Poppy wait, what the heck?" Branch said surprised, that she had pulled him into her little dance party, but kind of liking it but tripping kind of ruined the fun making him a little annoyed.

"That's why I don't like dancing, because of that and doing it in public means other trolls would make fun." Branch told her, seeing her hug him, hoping he woukdn't get grumpy.

To her surprise, he wasn't pushing her away, or mad like with that cloud guy so this was good progress on the friendship front, seeing Branch relax ending the embrace.

"You should try it, and if anybody makes fun, they're just Bergens." Poppy said, making Branch chuckle, at what she had said because it was funny which surprised Poppy but she liked it.

"You wanna try again, the dancing thing?" Poppy asked him, seeing him nod.

"That's good, as we're having fun." Poppy told him.

He guessed she was right, because he just wanted to hang out, but woukd make up his mind about the party, seeing Poppy realise she needed to get Reafy for the party going making Branch sigh knowing she wanted him to come, but afraid in case the others made fun.

* * *

At the party everybody was having fun' dancing among other things but some of Poppy's friends wondered what she was looking for, or who but the red haired female was keeping it a secret just in case but her eyes widened seeing Branch there hugging him, guessing what she had said had given him courage.

"Well yeah, Pkus you're my friend and earlier was kind of fun, so I decided to come since I wanted to hang out with you, you know?" he told her seeing Poppy nod happy he was here.

Harper grinned, as she had heard Poppy tell her about this, when she'd helped her with her decorations but knew that Branch was important to Poppy plus a slow song called True Colours was pkaying while Branch and Poppy were dancing together, making everybody surprised that the most grumpiest, party wrecking troll was dancing with Poppy making her giggle.

"See, you are good at this, you know?" Poppy told him.

Later that night, Branch was hanging out in his bunker like house with Poppy, using the periscope to look at stars but liking hanging out with Branch, even if he was a bit anxious or grumpy sometimes.


	3. TLC

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but thanks to those that reviewed.**

 **In this one, Branch is sick and Poppy being his friend what's to help him get better, but gets her sick but that just means they can hang out and get better, right?**

 **I love these two together, you know?**

* * *

It was just a typical day in Troll Town, but Poppy was hoping that Branch was okay because she had not seen him in a while, going to his bunker like house hoping nothing bad had happened to him entering the house and riding the elevator down hearing sneezes and coughing making her worry.

"Oh hey Poppy, I guess you were worried about me, right?" Branch said blowing into a tissue.

Poppy noticed that her friend was not okay, but sitting on the bed with him, putting a hand onto his cheek, feeling a very high temperature making her sigh.

"Branch, I think you have a cold." she said, as Branch was sneezing a lot making her sigh, knowing he needed to rest seeing him being tough knowing it was not weakness to admit he was sick, or needed help.

"Branch you're my friend and I love you, but you're sick but you have to let me help because that's what friends do, they make each other feel better when sick, or cheer each other up when sad like what you did for me and it'll be Ojay as I know you're still used to the friendship thing." Poppy said, wrapping her arms aroubd him in a hug seeing he wasn't pushing her away.

"I know, but thanks Poppy." Branch said shivering but being in her arms was helping.

Poppy realised that being in this bunker like house was making him worse because it was cold so was taking him to her pkane stunning Branch, as he'd been in his bunker house since the day he'd turned grey but knew Poppy had a point.

"Ojay, as you know what you're doing, Pop." Branch said giggling feverish.

Poppy kind of foubd that adorable, but was carrying him to her pid like house where she knew Branch coukd feel better, knowing her father, King Peppy did not mind.

He was more concerned about her, as being around somebody who was sick meant you could catch germs and the Ladt thing he wanted to do was get her sick too

* * *

That later morning, Branch awoke from a bad dream involving Bergens sitting up, sweaty but sick unaware he was in Poppy's house blushing but felt bad, hoping she hadn't caught his germs knowing how upbeat she was, even in dire situations seeing she'd made another scrapbook making him grin a little, knowing how artistic she was.

He just hoped that she was Ojay, hearing sneezes like his, making him worry, getting up despite Poppy saying he needed to rest seeing Poppy was sick!

"Hey Branch, I think you shared germs, or they wanted to party in me." Poppy said making him feel bad for sharing germs with her and had given her his cold knowing the others woukd come and provably be mad at him, for giving Poppy his cold.

Sure enough, Biggie, Cooper, Fuzzbert, Guy Diamond , and Poppy's otjer friends were here after finding out that Poppy was sick wondering how the heck she'd gotten sick, seeing Branch.

"You gave her your cold, why would you do that?" Harper asked him.

"It was an accident, plus she was cuddling me." Branch said blowing into a tissue.

Poppy saw her friends giving Branch glares, which made her surprised because everybody gets sick sometimes, plus she had been cuddling Branch and hugging him, but wanted her friends to cut Branch some slack.

"It is okay, but we'll get better." Poppy told the softly.

A few days later, both Branch and Poppy were feeling better, which relieved everybody because they had been worried about them, especially Poppy making her happy along with Branch.


	4. The Best Snow Day Ever

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but stunned by how much people are enjoying them, plus I might be writing a Trolls Christmas story since I can't wait to write and imagine how Branch, Poppy and the others woukd celebrate the holidays, plus thanks to those that reviewed like GeorgiajoShin**

 **So in this one, it's a snow day meaning lots of snow fun, and Poppy is very excited to pkay but she and Branch are having a blast from snowball fights, to making snow angels and hot cocoa.**

 **Just enjoy the cuteness overload.**

* * *

"Whoa, the town is all white and pretty!" Poppy said.

"Poppy, it snowed heavily last night, you know what that means?" Biggie asked.

"Snow day, meaning snow fun, scarves, cocoa with little marshmallow things, all that jazz." Poppy said excitedly clapping her gloved hands.

It had indeed snowed last night, making every troll pretty excited including the kids in the town, but Poppy hoped Branch was okay, seeing Guy Diamond running around in a warm onesie, so his sparkly body woukd not freeze, making Poppy giggle.

She was going to find Branch, since they always hung out but saw his bunker like house covered in snow, making her worry despite the fact Branch said he could survive in there,he was her bestest friend.

"Whoa, watch where you're throwing snow!" Branch said.

"You're okay, but your place is all covered in snow?" Poppy said hugging him.

"Yes, and guess it's gonna be a fun day right?" Branch said.

He was wearing a green beanie hat over his hair, to keep his head warm, but wore fingerless gloves and a warm jacket, as Winter was coming.

"Yep, nothing better than that." Poppy said.

Branch guessed it could be fun, since he had not enjoyed snow fun, since he was a kid which made Poppy happily take his hand, making her cheeks go pink making Branch nervous, because he did not want anything to happen to her no matter what.

"I'm good, don't worry." she said throwing a snow ball and running off, Branch giving chase and throwing snowballs since he was really good at making them, hearing Poppy giggle at him being silly, which was good.

"This is fun, like every snow day ever!" Poppy said, making snow angels with Branch.

"Yeah, I haven't done this in a while." Branch said sitting up, unaware Guy Diamond had just stuffed snow into his coat, making Poppy worry in case he got mad or chased Guy Diamond.

"Everybody thinks they're funny, eh?" Branch said.

She was happy that Branch knew it was a joke, and it was becoming cold, seeing Branch agree needing to warm up in case they froze, which woukd not be fun.

* * *

"Mmm, this stuff really hits the spot." Branch said.

He and Poppy were at Branch's house as despite it being covered in snow on the outside, it was toasty warm onside since Branch had made the place more home like, thanks to some of Poppy's suggestions which he liked.

"Yeah it is and can't believe you know how to make really delicious hot cocoa." Poppy said to him.

"Yeah, well somebody pretty important to me taught me her recipe, you know?" Branch said.

Poppy understood, as she knew that Branch had her as his friend, plus their remarkable adventure had made their bond stronger, but maybe he needed a pet deciding to wait.

"Hmm, I heard of a sport called snow boarding which is like skateboarding in the snow." Branch said, making Poppy grin seeing him grab a toboggan as she followed him, hoping he would be careful.

Harper chuckled watching them, as they were her muses for painting recently Pkus knew Poppy liked Branch remembering Poppy had sworn the rainbow haired female to secrecy finding them cute.

"I'm fine, as I landed in a snow bank." Branch said, knowing what eased her.

He hugged her, and it wasn't even Hug Time yet feeling her beginning to calm down which relieved him, because he had not meant to frighten her, or send her into a panic.

"Your hugs are really nice, you know?" Poppy said kissing his cheek.

Tbat made him go pink in the cheeks, unaware Guy Diamond had seen, but Harper sighed, going after him hoping Poppywoukd get it and not be mad at her.

"Let's go ice dancing, you know?" Branch said.

Poppy nodded, as this was the best snow day ever.


	5. A Cure For Bad Dreams

**A/N**

 **More of the series, but know peopke are loving, along with GenojaJoShin but hope they enjoy**

 **In this one, Poppy has bad dreams and can't sleep which worries all her friends, but even Branch is worried for her, and he teaches her how to scare the bad dream away so she can sleep.**

* * *

Poppy was still wide awake that night, in her pid like home because she had a bad dream but she could not go back to sleep and it was almost sunrise, meaning she woukd be one tired princess hoping Branch was sleeping peacefully yawning.

Later that day, her friends noticed she was not her normal bright side self, making them worry making Poppy sigh zoning out as Harper knew that maybe Poppy had trouble sleeping so a very special friend of Poppy's that lived in a house like a bunker might know how to help.

She then was taking a sluggish, sleepy Poppy to Branch, making him surprised seeing Poppy so unlike herself knowing he could solve the mystery.

"I got this, Harper, you know?" Branch said.

He was taking Poppy down onto his house but leading her to the couch, guessing that she hadn't slept guessing it was a bad dream, making him feel worried, but he would help her ge tack to normal.

"It's gonna be fine, as everybody nedds you, even me." Branch whispered kissing her forehead.

He was hoping he could figure out what the dream had been about, guessing what it had been about but he could scare away her fear, it was what friends did.

After a bit,Poppy began to stir feeling a little bit better wondering how she'd gotten here, maybe she had went sleepwalking making Branch chuckle at that, despite her being frightened by a bad dream she was being herself.

"Harper brought you here, but you had a bad dream, right?" Branch said seeing her nod.

She then whispered into his ear making him get it, feeling terrible hugging her, but stroking one of her bangs.

"That won't happen, Pkus I'm always gonna be here don't worry." Branch said to her

Right now, he was on the couch with his arms around her seeing her relax, and sleepy feeling safe near him going to sleep which made Branch relieved because he cared about her a lot, just enjoying this moment.

He also sometimes had bad dreams, but he found ways to scare them away, by thinking of good things knowing that might help Poppy in case she had another bad dream tonight.

After waking up, Poppy was feeling more better and lime her normal self which made Branch smile but was telling her about thinking of good things, if she had another bad dream tonight.

* * *

That night in her room, Poppy awoke from another bad dream but then remembered what Branch had told her, about thinking about good things like happy things.

"Butterflies, rainbows, eating cupcakes, parties with my friends, singing and dancing, Branch." she said feeling the gear melt away which surprised her finding she could go back to sleep.

The next morning, Poppy felt so much better and ready for whatever today woukd bring making her friends relieved that she was better, guessing Branch had something to do with it seeing Poppy nod.

"Yes, as I was having bad dreams but Branch showed me, how to get rid of it." Poppy said.

"Wow, that was why you weren't yourself?" Guy Diamond asked, seeing her nod.

Branch was relieved that Poppy was okay, seeing her happy which he wanted to see her be, so was going about his business, because he woukd probably see Poppy later and they would hang out


	6. Preparing For the Holidays

**A/N**

 **More of the stories and have had Branch and Poppy on my mind all day today, even making a wall hanging of Poppy in art class hehe.**

 **So this one is set during the holidays or Trollmas, the troll version of Christmas and Poppy is helping Branch celebrate it in quite a while plus make an new friend, in a troll girl named Winter plus Branch is working on a special gift for Poppy, realising that friendship is the best gift.**

 **I hope you all enjoy, because I love writing these stories but glad you are all enjoying**

* * *

"Wow, winter is here meaning T aboutrollmas is approaching meaning we get to give our friends gifts, sing carols and dance, decorate the tree Amomg other things." Poppy said.

The red haired female princess was referring to Trollmas, which was like Christmas but a lot of fun and unity guessing that Branch knew about it but had never celebrated it before, and seeing Poppy so pumped up made him chuckle because she was good for him hoping to get her something special, something worthy of a princess.

"I know, but I have not celebrated the holiday in a long while." Branch said.

"Wellthis year, you will since things are different now." Poppy said determined as usual, one of the things Branch loved about her but he hoped she was right.

"I am, as you're important to me, remember?" Poppy told him.

She had went to check on him, because she felt that he was alone here, when she wasn't around him but Branch said he was used to it which might be right.

"Because of what happened, right?" Poppy asked seeing him nod, plus he had found some old photos of him with his grandma when he was little, feeling Poppy bear or hair hug him tight, feeling he was a little shaky.

"Ssh it's all good now, plus you're not alone since you have me and the others, so maybe it is time to move out of here." Poppy said stroking his hair gently.

"Maybe, but this place is awesome, but I will think about it, Pkus this place could use some holiday cheer." Branch said, enjoying the cuddles, since Poppy was right about not being so alone as he thought.

She and Branch then used the elevator to get back up to the door, so was going to get Trollmas decorations for Branch's house making Branch impressed, looking at them making Poppy grin.

"Yep, they're really pretty, and emote holiday cheer." Branch said seeing her grin.

"Sure thing, but you're getting it." Poppy told him.

She'd even brought a Trollmas tree for the house impressing Branch, knowing how they decorated them, for Santa Troll to put gifts under on Trollmas Eve making Poppy smile hoping she could give Branch the best gift ever.

* * *

Poppy and her friends were decorating the huge Trollmas tree in the middle of the town, decorating it with baubles and other things unaware an new friend had moved to town, who had Snow White troll hair ith snowflakes all over her but had light blue skin wearing red and green clotnes.

Her name was Winter and had been roaming for a long time, but had lived among humans so was curious about other trolls seeing Poppy curious along with Branch seeing this new female troll shy, just like Harper was when they first met her.

"We have to make her feel welcome, sonce friendship is an awesome Trollmas gift to give." Poppy said, seeing her friends agree but Branch wondered if Winter was shy but what Poppy had said, about friendship being the best gift ever was giving him an idea for Poppy's gift.

A grin crossed his face, making Guy Diamond curious, since he knew Branch liked Poppy a lot, so guessed he would give the princess one special gift for Trollmas.

"I gotta go, but I'll see you later." Branch said making Poppy curious but hoped he was okay, seeing Winter surprised at her there shaking a little?

"You've nothing to worry about, as I decree, you can stay plus we're all very friendly so don't feel shy." Poppy said.

"Thanks, your majesty, and you are very kind." Winter said bowing.

Poppy was helping the Snow White haired female troll get settled, hoping Branch was doing okay, wondering what he was up to but it could wait, because Winter needed her.

Later that evening, Poppy met up with Branch for hot cocoa, wondering what he was up to making him chuckle, because it was a surprise, knowing how she loved surprises.


	7. Making An New Friend

A/N

 **More of the series, and the idea for this one came to me yesterday, and then getting the movie novel gave me a lot of ideas.**

 **In this one, while exploring the forest, Poppy finds an abandoned baby dragon and she and especially Branch bond with it and it becomes Branch's pet but not gonna grow into a full dragon because Branch woukd freak.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was just an normal, typical day plus Poppy was exploring the forest, but gentle growls caught her ear making her very curious, Fibding a baby dragon that had just hatched, and it was adorable!

Poppy was unaware the baby was imprinting on her, because she was the first thing it had seen plus she could not leave it here all by itself, so bringing it with her, because maybe Branch woukd know what to do.

After making sure her friends weren't around when she got back home, she took the baby dragon to Branch.

"Whoa, where did you find it and where's it's parents?" Branch asked, after singing a lullaby to the baby dragon so it could take an nap, which Poppy found sweet.

"I foubd it while in the forest, but I think it's parents took off which is sad, but we can help." Poppy said as Branch was quiet watching the baby dragon sleep making Poppy get what he was thinking that the baby woukd grow up all alone, hugging him just in case.

"It should stay here, with you, since you and I can take care of it, until we figure out what to do." Poppy said seeing Branch agree, knowing that was a good idea, because the other trolls might freak finding out a baby dragon was here.

"Yeah, we're like it's foster parents, you know?" Poppy said yawning since it was late, snuggling near Branch but out like a light making the male troll get it Pkus the baby dragon was awake later that early morning, so Branch had made it some warm milk.

"It's gonna be Ojay, as Poppy and I can look after you but there's no way you're gonna be left alone. " Branch told it seeing it go back to sleep making Branch relieved since it was nearly sunrise.

* * *

Poppy was impressed, that Branch had taken really good care of the infant dragon especially after it had woken up guessing it coukd be his pet, since pets were good at curing loneliness making Branch get it knowing she was helping him hoping the other trolls woukd not find out, since they did not find the baby dragon's parents and Poppy had adked her dad.

Right now, Branch was making breakfast, which Poppy agreed with seeing the baby dragon exvited which made them both chuckle seeing it eat mashed up berries, giving Branch an idea for naming it.

"We shoukd call her Berry, since she loves berries." he said impressing Poppy.

She knew this was like her best idea ever, plus she was making her best friend happy because she always worried everytime she left the bunker like house so at least Berry woukd keep him company, when she was not there.

She saw him yawn since they both needed more sleep, but Branch coukd handle Berry so woukd take an nap when Berry was sleeping making Poppy nod, kissing his head which made his cheeks go pink.

"I'll be back later, but glad I foubd Berry." she said taking the elevator up, seeing Branch wave.

"Poppy is very special to me, Berry just like you." he said tickling her gently which she liked, plus it was making him happy which was good, hoping Poppy was okay humming to himself.


	8. Snow Day Memory

**A/N**

 **Hehe, I am pretty excited for Trolls and everything I see or hear for it makes me excited, plus listening to Do You Wanna Build A Snowman and then imagined Poppy asking Branch if he wanted to build a snow troll and one thing led to another in my head.**

 **So while spring cleaning, Branch tells his pet dragon Berry a story about when he and Poppy were kids, after finding an old photo of him and Poppy as kids so it is very cute.**

 **I hope people like, as I enjoy Branch and Poppy together.**

* * *

It was the beginning of Spring meaning spring cleaning, which Branch was doing with Berry's help since the little dragon had a duster in her paw making Branch chuckle.

But his eyes widened finding something that Poppy had found, an old photo of when they were little standing beside a snow troll, and Poppy looking very happy but Branch looked annoyed.

"I remember this, from a long time ago." Branch said, seeing Berty excited because she knew it meant story time because she loved when both Branch and Poppy told stories plus this one sounded like a good one wondering why Branch looked so grumpy in the photo, if he and Poppy were friends now.

"I'll explain, since we are waiting for Poppy." Branch said to her going to the couch.

It was the perfect place for sitting and telling stories, seeing Poppy on the elevator wondering what Branch was up to hearing he was going to tell a story, seeing the photo he had found.

"Aw, I remember this, as it was a fun day, even though you were shy." Poppy told him making Branch's cheeks go pink at her saying that.

"Poppy, not in front of Berry!" Branch said to her.

"Branch, it's good to feel like this, remember?" Poppy told him.

"Yeah, as it does feel good." Branch told her.

* * *

 _It was a beauitful yet snowy morning in Troll Town, and a very excitable little princess was watching the sno fall from her bedroom window, knowing it was a day for snow games and cocoa, go was dressing warmly so she wouldn't freeze or catch cold seeing her other friends Biggie, Fuzzbert, Guy Diamond ready too, but somebody was missing, Branch!_

 _She knew the other kids didn't get along with him, but Poppy liked having him around, Pkus his grandma was really nice so going to find his house to see if he wanted to come out and play._

 _"Branch, Branch where are you?" Poppy asked knocking on the door._

 _She then saw a little troll boy her age wearing ear muffs with a green and black coat was there, making Poppy happy, hugging him making Branch's grandma giggle because it was adorable._

 _"Let's go play, c'mon!" Poppy said dragging him off, as his grandma chuckled at that, knowing Branch was shy, but sweet so glad that Poppy saw his sweet side too._

 _"Wanna build a snow troll?" Poppy asked, making Branch nervous._

 _"Maybe, but I am not good at building one." Branch told her._

 _Poppy knew that he had tried by himself, but they could do it and were but needed sparkles, knowing just the troll kid, Guy Diamond making Branch nervous because the other kids didn't like him._

 _"That's not true, as you're fun to play with, and very smart plus your grandma is very sweet and tells stories." Poppy said to him, which made Branch amazed but giggle unaware Guy Diamond was helping._

 _Later that afternoon, they were having hot cocoa but Branch was quiet._

 _"Hey it is okay, since you are fun but soon the other kids will see what I see." Poppy said, making Branch curious plus had made a toboggan that was like a snowboard making Poppy excited to see how it worked, since he was always making cool toys that they played with._

 _She hoped they would always be friends._


	9. Helping With A Broken Leg

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but hope you enjoy.**

 **In this one, after doing an insane skateboard stunt, Branch breaks his leg but that just means Poppy can help him feel better and they can bond plus Poppy let's Branch move into the castle with her which impresses Peppy her father.**

 **We only have one more week here in the UK before Trolls comes out which makes me so excited.**

* * *

"Are you alright Branch, where does it hurt but what the heck were you doing on your skateboard?" Poppy asked carrying Branch to the couch in his house.

"It was a move that I made up, but my leg hurts!" Branch told the red haired princess as she was seeing he needed ice, putting it on her friend's leg hoping it would help seeing Berry whimper.

She had the pieces of Branch's skate board but the female dragon was on the couch beside Branch because she was concerned for him.

"It's just my leg that hurts, but it will get better, and maybe I can fix my board." Branch assured her, as Poppy sighed hoping if his board was fixed, he woukd be careful.

Berry was understanding knowing that Poppy cared about Branch, but was holding her favourite toy in her paws which Poppy found adorable.

"Aww, Branch will be okay." Poppy said.

Plus she knew it was late so was staying the night, but in a purple night dress, which added to her cuteness so was sitting on the couch beside Branch, seeing his leg was broken so would get him checked out later so was keeping him comfortable.

"Thanks, as it does help me." Branch told her, seeing Berry cuddle him gently.

"Thanks girl, as it means a lot you're helping, just like Poppy." Branch told her making Poppy grin at him, because he was being cute so was hoping he would be okay.

She did not want anything to happen to him, hugging him gently but being careful, seeing Branch holding her hand, knowing that she cared about him a lot so was fine with this, stroking her red-pink bangs comforting her.

"Everything is gonna be okay, you'll see." Branch told her.

* * *

Later the next day, the doctor was examining Branch's leg, but it was broken meaning he had to have it in a cast, making Branch sigh, meaning he'd be off his skateboard for a couple of weeks, making Poppy get it but she could help.

"Whoa Pop, you have others to take care of, so don't worry right?" Branch told her.

Poppy knew that everybody counted on her, but Branch was her best friend so was helping him back to his house, but helped onto the couch putting his leg up.

"Thanks Pop, but just go do Royal stuff okay?" Branch said.

Poppy sighed, as she was taking the elevator back up to the door, leaving going to do Royal stuff, seeing her dad grin, guessing she had been with Branch plus he'd seen what Branch had been doing.

"Yeah, he broke his leg but he's at his house resting." Poppy told him hearing Guy Diamond snicker at that which made Poppy wonder why he thought Branch being hurt was so funny, when it wasn't."

" If it wasn't for Branch, who knows what would have happened to us?" Poppy said with a hint of anger in her voice which surprised the sparkly male along with her dad guessing she had feelings for Branch which was very sweet

Poppy returned to Branch's house to check on him, seeing him asleep and many books on the couch guessing he'd been reading but she felt a funny but good sensation inside of her, when looking at Branch sleeping, knowing she did like him as her cheeks were red making Berty curious.

"Ssh, as we shoukd let Branch sleep for now." Poppy said.

Later that evening, Branch was awake but drinking water seeing Poppy there hugging him gently as not to hurt his leg, but she was telling him what had been going on outside.

She knew this place might have been her best friend's home growing up, but it was lonely so wanted him to move into the castle with her, making Branch surprised.

"But I'm not Royal, Pop!" he said to her.

"That doesn't matter, as you're my friend and I love you." Poppy said to him kissing him.

Branch was very surprised by what she'd just done, feeling weird but good inside, as she was helping him pack, carrying him on her back to the castle impressing Peppy, knowing how Poppy cared about Branch which was sweet.

Poppy was letting Branch lean on her, which was cute and helping him to his room which was on the same hallway as hers plus she woukd need him since they fit together.


	10. Getting Engaged

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories and happy people are enjoying it.**

 **In this one, Branch proposes to Poppy meaning they will be getting married, hehe which is a big surprise for the others**

* * *

"Wow, you might be getting married!" Biggie said to Poppy.

"Yep, as Branch proposed to me!" Poppy told him which surprised him, DJ Suki, Guy Diamond, and the others but they were beginning to see what she was seeing in Branch but knew this was intresting since Branch and Poppy needed each other.

"Sweet, as he does seem happier aroubd you, plus you two are cute together." Harper said.

They saw Branch doing stuff around town, guessing he was going to get more things from the bunker like house like those lamps seeing Poppy excited, about this new adventure she and Branch were starting together, wondering if he would become king, after he and Poppy got married.

"Yes, but Branch is a good guy." Poppy told them.

Harper was agreeing because she knew how Branch made Poppy happy, and Poppy made him happy plus knew they were meant to be.

"Yep, but things are going great." Poppy told her, seeing Poppy go on about her business hoping Branch was okay seeing he wasn't on his skateboard, guessing after that stunt he'd done, he had gotten rid of it.

He was going back to the castle, but saw Poppy sleepy and taking an nap which made him curious because she was full of energy, so was letting her be because she needed her rest hoping she was okay, because he worried about her.

"She'll be fine Branch, but it's good you care about her, because she told me about your remarkable adventure." Peppy told him seeing Branch nod guessing Poppy had told him.

* * *

Later, Poppy was beginning to stir from her nap because preparing for the wedding as well as ruling their people hoping Branch was okay but was getting some peach tea, relieving Branch because he would figure out a way to help Poppy relax, knowing she loved sleepovers, along with parties like stargazing.

He knew that things like that would relax, seeing Poppy in a purple night gown which was helping her feel better seeing stars on the ceiling, using a projector to make stars appear on the ceiling impressing Poppy.

She was feeling better, and cuddling Branch which he was liking since he was getting used to hugs, humming which made her eyes sparkle with joy,

"Things are gonna be awesome, when married and maybe become parents." Poppy said to him, making Branch grin at that thought.

"Yeah, that would be amazing." Branch told her kissing her.

Later that morning, Poppy awoke feeling better because she was well rested so she could help everybody helping him because she was getting dressed, in her typical attire going to breakfast, as well as Branch seeing Peppy awake seeing Poppy was feeling better since yesterday, she looked tired.

"Yeah, I feel better after sleeping a bit plus Branch helped." Poppy told him.

He was happy about that, as he was hoping things would go well but was excited about her and Branch getting married hoping that they would be parents meaning hrand,ids, making Branch chuckle.

"Yeah, as that would be nice." Branch told her, as she hugged him.


	11. Get Back Up Again

**A/N**

 **Hehe, here's more of the stories and know people are enjoying them plus I enjoy writing them and hopefully, I'll get to see Trolls soon.**

 **So in this one, our favourite dork of a ruler is having a get back up again day, or a bad hair day as we humans call it where a whole lot of mishaps happen but Poppy doesn't let it get her down plus Branch helps her put. Like braiding that very long hair of hers.**

 **I hope you all enjoy as I am looking forward to this movie.**

* * *

Branch was surprised seeing that Poppy was having a bit of trouble with her long yet beauitful pink-red hair, plus she was busy doing queen things plus everybody was concerned, because her hair was messy making them surprised as paint had gotten into it, among other things which made Poppy a little stressed, but not getting down about it.

She could have asked Branch for help, since they were very close but she was a very strong willed and determined female who was also leading their people, knowing it wasn't weakness to ask for help then yet again, it was one of those days, a get back up again day hoping Branch was okay.

"Maybe Nranch can help, as you two are adorable." Harper said seeing the princess nod, going to the cadtle but tripped over her own hair making her annoyed, because her friend was right.

"Het back up again!" she sang to herself getting back onto her feet, as Branch's eyes widened wondering what had happened listening to Poppy explain and trying not to laugh at some of the hilarious mishaps.

"Aww, somebody had one of those days, eh?" Branch told her, seeing Poppy nod, as he was helping her, wondering how the heck paint had gotten in her hair.

"It happened, when with Harper, Branch." Poppy said.

"Yeah, one of those get back up again days alright, honey." Poppy said as he was washing her hair gently seeing all that paint come out, but was grabbing a diet angler brush, as their kind of hair got messy sometimes and had tangles which coukd hurt so using the brush helped as having really long hair, getting tangles was not fun, so the brush helped.

He could hear Poppy singing, which was making his heart sing with joy, like when he brought her true colours back and his cheeks went pink unaware Poppy saw.

"You have a pretty singing voice, Pop." Branch said to her.

"Says the guy, that sings like an angel, Swertie." Poppy said kissing him.

He was then braiding her Beth long hair, as that might help her, so she woukd not have a bad hair day like today which Poppy appreciated because Branch cared about her a lot.

"Thanks, as this is a good idea." Poppy told him.

He saw her go get into pyjamas, along with adjusting her flower tiara but had rainbow coloured slipper socks on her feet, because they kept her toes pretty comfy and cosy, making Branch grin at his soon to be wife being the major dork she was, but he loved her being herself.

"You Ojay, Branch?" Poppy asked seeing him nod.

He had been using the periscope that he'd brought with him from the bunker, and had been stargazing a little while Poppy had gotten ready along with making a wish on a shooting star, but if he told, it might not come true which woukd be horrible.

Poppy saw the periscope, so knew what he'd been doing but it was cute.


	12. Dragon Pox

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but know peopke are enjoying.**

 **In this one, Berry has dragon pox which worries Branch and Poppy but they help Berry feel better.**

 **I get to see the movie next week, which makes me happy.**

* * *

"Branch is it just me, or something's wrong with Berry." Poppy said.

"Yeah you're right, as she has been sneezing and just not herself, plus spots appeared on her horns which has me worried." Branch said to her at breakfast, seeing Berry not her usual self.

Tne female infant dragon was sick, but coming down with dragon pox so she was trying to hide it from Branch and Poppy which made Branch worty.

"You should keep an eye on her, and if she's worse, we can take her to the vet." Poppy assured him, as she had queen things to do making Branch agree.

He was going to where Berry was, Fibding her favourite toys, hoping that might help his pet feel better seeing Berty sleepy but coughing worrying him more.

He noticed more spots appearing all over Berty's scaly body making him curious, very curious touching gently, because he did not want to hurt her, hearing her whimper which bothered him, humming to her.

He knew she would be okay, but he was freaked out since Berty was his pet and pets were a life long commitment, seeing Poppy return later seeing a frantic Branch and a Poxed up Berry.

"Aww, somebody's sick and freaked daddy out." she said.

"Not funny, Pop as I'm worried for Berry, because she's sick and our pet." Branch said.

Poppy then hugged him, as it was calming him down which woukd calm Berry down, saying they had to take her to the vet making Branch agree, as he had Berty in his arms.

"Don't worry girl, we're gonna get you all better." he said, as they left the castle but hoping none of their friends saw, but made it to the vet without that happening.

Branch and Poppy were curious hearing that Berty had dragon pox, listening to what the vet was telling them along with not letting Berty scratch making Branch get it.

He was rubbing lotion over her, to ease the pox.

"Just relax sweetie, as you will get better." Branch told her.

Poppy smiled as she knew that Branch cared about her and Berry a lot, so was humming a song that was soothing Berty but also Branch, making him feel better.

"Thanks Pop, as Berry likes you, me too." Poppy told him.

She was seeing Branch sleepy, guessing he had been up all night with Berry, so was letting him be and knew he needed sleep so saw him on the couch out like a light but later was awake, getting Berry to take her medicine because she knew that Branch and Poppy cared about her.

"Atta girl Berry, as you need to get better." Branch told the female baby dragon.

Poppy was understanding but foubd it good that he was getting Berry to take her medicine.


	13. A Cosy Slumber Party

**A/N**

 **Here, s more of the fun, and this one was inspired by the latest Troll 2 Troll debate on Dreamworks TV where Branch and Poppy were debating over going out or staying in and Branch saying he st wanted to stay in his cosy hideaway of a house bit then Poppy devices to invite everybody for a party there, which inspired me to write this one**

 **As I write, I'm listening to the soundtrack on my iPod**

 **So in this one, Poppy decides to throw one heck of a cosy slumber party at Branch's house and he just is a bit shy about it, but soon enjoys it and himself.**

 **I hope you all enjoy and sorry for keeping you waiting.**

* * *

Branch was surprised, that Poppy wanted to have a slumber party at his place with their friends since normally it was just him and Poppy there so was surprised that his fiancé coukd do this, seeing Berry nuzzle his leg which was helping him calm down a tad.

"I know, but it'll be fun you know?" Poppy said to him.

"Yes, I guess you have a point, Poppy but hope you are right." Branch told her.

She was happy, that Branch was letting this happen and not saying no, or trying to stop her which made her feel excited but Berry could sense, that Branch was unsure about this slumber party idea of Poppy's so was cuddling him making him laugh.

"Aww, too cute and gonna send invitations!" Poppy said leaving the bunker like house making Branch relieved pkaying with Berry.

"It's just since being happy again, becoming one of them again, I just am unsure of how the others will react, when they see this place, you know?" Branch confided unaware Poppy was listening to his every word, but in her opinion Branch needed this more than she did.

Branch grinned, as Poppy was sending many invitations to everybody in Troll Town, probably filled with a zillion stickers, and glitter, guessing Poppy had hit the scrapbook ing supplies hard chuckling.

"Haha Branch, I'm working on the scrapbook ing thing, remember?" Poppy told him.

* * *

Branch was seeing Poppy get into pyjamas, as the slumber party was about to begin and was seeing Berty on the couch wanting him to play with her or tell her a bedtime story like always so was playing with her, as her tickling him was making him giggle like heck, unaware their friends were there in pyjamas.

"Aww too cute, but where did the dragon cone from?" Harper asked Poppy.

"I foubd it, but she imprinted with Branch and helps keep him happy." Poppy told her.

"I'll be right back, alright?" Branch said to Poppy.

He was going to his room to change into his pyjamas that were as cosy as this house hoping things woukd not get as crazy like what normally happened and trying his best for Poppy, so at least Berry was helping to break the ice.

"Is he okay, Poppy?" Biggie asked Poppy.

"Yeah, he's just not used to these kind of things." Poppy told him.

Branch was joining them in pyjamas making the others impressed, because he was still getting used to being one of them, which Poppy was helping with hoping things were going well.

."Well they are, but he might not let us design him an new outfit." Satin and Chamille told Poppy.

"He just has his own style, girls you know?" Poppy told them as music was playing, but the entire Snack Pack who were Branch and Poppy's friends were dancing seeing Branch dancing with Poppy and his blue-purple hair going everywhere making Harper giggle because she knew how close those two were.

"I got an idea, but it involves Berty, since every slumber party has smores, right?" Branch said grabbing a pack of marshmallows, making some of the gang worry in case Branch got hurt, or the house got on fire.

"Berty's a good little dragon, so don't worry." Branch told them, putting marshmallows on sticks, seeing Berry heat them up carefully until they got gooey like smores should impressing the others, making Poppy happy


	14. Inspiring An New Friend

**A/N**

 **Here's more and I created an OC named Kari who's partially sighted but had lived with humans all her life, but moved to Troll Town but Branch and Poppy decide to help her.**

 **I am very excited to see Trolls but hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Poppy, an ew troll friend arrived into town!" Harper said.

"Ooh, an new friend!" the female ruler said.

She saw Branch with a red haired troll girl with glasses, wearing an orange top with black sleeves but a Purpke dress with green sneaker's but Poppy saw she had a long cane, making Poppy feel bad but wanting to help this new troll friend adjust to being here.

"H-hey there your highness, I'm Kari, but partially sighted." the troll girl said.

"Wow, col name but where did you come from?" Branch asked her.

"I was adopted by humans who raised me, but we're very nice and taught me how to survive, despite not being able to see in the dark or see sides, but it's why I have my long cane." Kari explained.

"Cool, but you're so very welcome here." Poppy said.

"Thanks, as my adopted folks helped me out, but told me about you guys." Kari told them, feeling a little shy making Branch get iit.

They needed to find a home that would fit Kari where the partially sighted troll girl would feel at home, but they saw her a bit shy while taking in the sense of Troll Town, making Kari impressed by how amazing it was, but Poppy hoped that Kari would feel welcome here, hoping she woukdn't go grey or lose her colours making Nranch face palm.

He knew ever since that happened to her, it had frightened het but he guessed that was why she'd boosted the happy to an new level.

"Hey, is she Ojay?" he heard Kari ask.

"Sort of, she's just scared about losing her colours again." Branch said.

Kari was curious about this, as she guessed there was a story behind this seeing Branch and Poppy nod telling her the whole story, making the red haired troll girl impressed.

"Wow, I don't think that will happen again, plus you helped Branch discover his happy place again, I doubt I coukd do something like tat." Kari said.

Branch was worried for this kid, as he had been doubtful in the past, but that was in his grey and grumpy past and did not wish any troll to lose their colours making Poppy agree.

"I see you haven't been aroubd many trolls, but we can help you embrace the troll life." Poppy told her hugging her, seeing a smile on Kari's face which was a good start.


	15. Calming A Scared Branch

**A/N**

 **Hehe, sorry for not updating in a bit but getting my hands on the Trolls movie magazine gave me ideas, especially a picture of Branch in the fetal piston gave me ideas.**

 **In this one, Branch is anxious about something that we don't know what but Poppy is very concerned for him, he is her friend so it takes her and Berry plus Hug Time to scare whatever caused Branch to be anxious in the first place away and as I write, the movie version of True Colours is playing on my iPod lol**

 **Thanks to Damander E and everybody else for favouriting and reviewing Tnese as it means a lot, plus I'm m working on a Trolls Xmas story.**

 **Enjoy the citeness.**

* * *

"What's up with Branch, he's grumpy again, or what?" Smudge asked Poppy.

"I have no idea, as he was okay the last time, I saw him." Poppy replied.

She wondered what was going on with Branch, because she hoped it was nothing serious going to his house seeing him frantic and his eyes were wide with gear which bothered het, hoping Branch woukd explain the reason behind this seeing him in the fetal position

"Are you okay, honey?" Poppy asked him, wondering if it was Ojay to hug him.

"Hi Pop, I just haven't been sleeping well, no big deal." Branch replied.

Poppy was unsure of what he thought a big deal was in his world but to her, this was one big cupcake of what the heck, plus Branch had not showered on a few days, which made her not want to hug him right now.

"First off take a shower, then you need some serious Hug Tome, you know?" Poppy said seeing him sigh, knowing it was useless to debate with her seeing her grin as he went todo so.

Poppy saw Berry nuzzle her leg, making her nod guessing the toddler dragon had been worried about Branch too knowing how she loved cuddling him and liked his stories.

"Aw we'll figure it out, ad we need Dadfy Branch happy, and not sad." Poppy told her hugging her.

* * *

"So you had a panic attack about Bergen, and that started this craziness, where you haven't been sleeping and stunk?" Poppy asked Branch who was in camp style fleece pyjamas with black slipper socks.

He was enjoying Hig Tome, since becoming one of the Snack Pack but it was helping him as he'd explained that he'd been worried sonce it wasn't easy to break being cautious overnight but to Poppy, she would just keep trying since Troll Town hadn't been built in a day.

"Yes, you know?" Branch said just enjoying the cuddle fiesta.

Berry his pet dragon wondered if he was Ojay but joining in making Branch feel a little bit better

"Thanks, ad this is helping, since we're friends right?" Branch said softly, so only Poppy heard.

"Is that what started this, thinking you didn't have friends?" Poppy said, startled by this.

"Yes, as some of the guts were like if I kind of started embracing things, why live here?" Branch said making the pink haired female get it knowing for sure they were friends hugging him tight so the good vibes could enter Branch.

"Tnanks Pop, as it helps and I know we're friends bit more." Branch said.

Poppy nodded, feeling him rest his head on her shoulder drifting off which relieved Poppy because she loved him, so wanted him to be happy so wanted him to be.

She kissed his forehead, after putting a cushion on the couch resting his head on it, which was very comfy and wrapping a blanket around him letting him be, seeing Berry curious to what Poppy was doing making her grin.

"We have to let Branch sleep as that will help him feel better." Poppy said kissing Branch's head, but putting a finger to her mouth so Berry knew to be quiet.


	16. Finding A Car

**A/N**

 **Hehe here's more, and this one was inspired by Damander E as he wanted to see the Snack Pack in a Chevelle car, so I coukd not resist and this is just fun.**

 **After discovering tracks, Poppy along with Branch and the Snack Pack discover something Awesone and have a little fun**

* * *

It was just a typical day in Troll Town as Poppy and the Snack Pack were enjoying the hot, summery weather, plus they were drinking smoothies to cool down but they saw an excited Branch wearing lipstick get green sunglasses that went with his waistcoat so Poppy wondered, what had him fired up.

He ran off like a shot, with the Snack Pack following wondering what he was up to but their eyes widened, seeing wide tracks.

"Yeah I saw them, but what kind of thing makes tracks like these, it's not a Bergen and our feet aren't that big." Branch said lost in his thoughts.

"I decree, we should follow these tracks to see what creature made them, and solve this curious mystery so who's in?" Poppy said seeing her friends agree, raising their hand plus Cooper nodded his head.

They followed the tracks, which took them far from Troll Town deep into the forest, finding a log house with a shed, which made the gang curious since Branch was the only one that knew about humans, but we're going into the shed, Fibding paint pits, art stuff, decorations among other things.

It was the thing under the big curtain they saw the tracks stop at, seeing Biggie help them pull it off revealing a car called a Chevelle, and to the Snack Pack, it was confusing.

"Maybe it's a wagon, you know?" Smudge suggested.

"What kind of creature woukd use a wagon like that?" Satin said, as her twin sister Chamille agreed.

Branch saw there was doors with handles on them made of metal which made them more curious especially Branch, using his hair to get up to the handle opening it, as they got into it which made them more curious because there were seats made of leather plus Poppy was playing with buttons.

"Woah be careful Ojay, Pop?

We don't know what this thing is, and it might be dangerous." Branch said.

Their Hug Time watches went off, as xylophone like chimes erupted from the bracelets on the Snack Pack's arms so Poppy was giving Branch one big hug even though she wasn't like Biggie, she wanted Branch to relax.

"We foubd something in that thing." Cooper said, pointing to the glove compartment finding a book, making Branch grin, because it might help them out surprised this metal thing wasn't a wagon, but called a car seeing the others around him.

"Woah, so it's a giant carriage or a cater bus!" Harper said, seeing Poppy nod.

She saw Cooper push a button, as music came on, impressing them.

"Maybe we should be careful, you know?" Branch said as he accidentally was starting the car making them impressed, but Branch nervous, because this was not a good idea.

"Yeah, let's go!" Poppy said as they were cruising Pkus the Snack Pack were wearing or snuggling seat belts just in case seeing Branch relieved it turned out Ojay.

Later, they returned to Troll Town, but we're keeping what they did a secret so the others didn't know or want to try.


	17. Hanging Out With the Snack Pack

**A/N**

 **Hehe here's more and it's pumping me up more for seeing Trolls today, but I was gonna write a Halloween inspired thing for this series but now it is November, I decided not to.**

 **So in this one it's a few days after Halloween and Branch and the Snack Pack kind of got tummy aches from too much candy hehe**

 **Thanks to those that have reviewed as it means a lot.**

* * *

It was a few days after Halloween, which Poppy had really enjoyed along with the Snack Pack and everybody else, after Bridget had explained to them all about Halloween plus there was still a lot of candy in Poppy's pid that she hadn't eaten yet or gotten aroubd to eating, wondering where Branch was seeing him walking to her pod looking greener which made her curious, but concerned.

"Owww, my stomach kinda hurts, from all that candy we were eating last night, at our sleepover!" Branch whimpered.

"I didn't tell you to eat that much candy, to the point you'd get a stomach ache, right?" Poppy replied.

Branch had to admit, she had a point because he'd eaten a whole lot of candy after trick or treating, but something crossed his mind.

"Didn't the Snack Pack eat just as much, as me?" Branch said, seeing Poppy open mouthed at that.

"Yeah, meaning they have tummy aches just like you." she replied hoping their friends were okay but Branch was curious, as to why she didn't have a tummy ache like they did.

"I learnt about eating too much candy, from when I was little, like how the both of us were very good friends when we were little." Poppy told him.

"Ohhh, yeah I remember!" Harper said seeing Branch roll his eyes.

"Yeah, like Nerry when she drinks mapke syrup." he said making Poppy giggly.

"It's just something funny that happened at his house, involving his pet." Poppy said.

They were hanging out, since having stomach aches, they coukdn't really have dance parties and stuff, but it was helping Branch get used to being aroubd the others, since he really felt comfortable around Poppy.

"It's Ojay since you spent most of your life alone, but things are good now." Biggie said, seeing Cooper nod.

"Yeah, well you really have Poppy to thank for that, I just helped get her colours back." Branch replied shyly.

"It's a big deal, as Bergens and Trolls are cool now." SaidHe said.

Poppy knew that Branch was still becoming used to things, but it was okay hoping that maybe he would get used to it, like letting Satin and Chamille make him an new outfit seeing Berry there, cuddling Branch and almost knocked him over making Branch chuckle hysterically which stunned them, since before their remarkable and hair raising adventure, Branch had never laughed or smiled, so the others were still becoming used to it.

"Aww, I guess she wanted to know where you were!" Poppy said giggling.


	18. Acting Out 18

**A/N**

 **Here, have more as Branch and Poppy are adorable together plus I saw the movie today and freaking loved it, and got more ideas for this series and for A Merry Trollmas.**

 **So many n this one, Berry who is Branch's pet dragon is acting out during the night which has Branch a tad concerned but Poppy helps calm them both.**

* * *

Branch was still up as Berry couldn't sleep but it bothered him because he cared about his pet a lot and just wanted her to be happy but wondered why she was so scared realising Berry was a baby so guessed she was either scared of the dark or had a bad dream seeing her get on his lap while on the couch, knowing that it was Berry's favourite spot in the house.

"It's okay, as everybody gets scared or has bad dreams sometimes." Branch told her.

He was singing to her a certain song, that he'd sang to Poppy to make her feel better when she'd almost lost her true colours seeing Berry relax which made Branch feel better too.

* * *

Poppy was in her pid but wearing an apron because she was baking brownies, and saw Branch helping her which was helping since he'd gotten Berry to take an nap since she had slept not so good last night, so hanging out with her was making Branch happy plus the pod like house was filled with yummy smells of brownies making Branch chuckle.

"Yeah, loojs like you're good at baking, ms queen of cupcakes and rainbows." Branch teased.

"Yeah, I know." Poppy replied grinning, putting a brownie in his mouth.

"Mmmm, they're good." Branch told her.

They were hanging out, but was making a treat for Berry, because she was having trouble sleeping making Poppy get it, knowing how much Branch cared for his pet dragon.

"She'll love it, Branch as you care about her' a whole lot." Poppy told him.

"Yeah, she makes me happy like you Pop." Branch replied making Poppy grin.

After Berry awoke, she was eating up the treat that Branch had made with Poppy's help which made Branch a little happy b.

ecause he had been so worried for her.

Later that night, both Poppy and Branch heard Berry whimper, which worried Branch and saw Poppy go over to where Berry's bed was guessing with Berry being little, she must be afraid of the dark making Branch get it.

"I get it, like us being afraid of Bergen when we were little, until we all became friends." Branch said.

"Aww Berry, it's Ojay ad nothing's gonna get you especially with Branch aroubd as well as me, but maybe you need an night light." Poppy said to the toddler dragon seeing Branch helping because he was stroking Berty's scales gently with a light green skinned hand.

Poppy saw her curious, as she put the night light on which was helping the female dragon calm down, yawning as Branch was tucking her into her bed, Pkus Poppy kissed her head seeing her asleep seeing a grin on Branch's face which relieved whatever bothered Berry, also bothered Branch.

"Feeling better, now Berry is Ojay?" Poppy asked.

"Yep, as Berry is important to me, like you." he said hugging her.


	19. Thankful

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories and I know in a few weeks in America it will be Thanksgiving, so I imagined Poppy and the gang celebrating Thanksgiving**

 **In this one, the entire town is celebrating Thanksgiving, plus Branch and Poppy are having snow hug time lol**

* * *

Branch saw that Poppy looked really busy, along with the others, while taking Berry out for some fresh air going over to his best friend and fiance seeing her with a long list.

"Hey sweetie, what's going on?" Branch asked her.

"Oh hey Branch, it's almost Thanksgiving which is a holiday where we're thankful for things in our lives and involves a huge feast." Poppy said to him makimg him get it seeijg Berry hug her leg makijg Poppy smile.

"Thanks Berry, as I needed that-" she said noticing there was a Hug Time bracelet on Berry's paw hearing Branch's go off as he hugged her since it was helping her relax quite a bit.

"Thanks, as that does help a bit, and did you put a Hug Time bracelet on Berry or does she think that she's some kind of winged troll?" Poppy said makijg Branch chuckle.

"She saw mine, and I explained so I put one on her paw and she really likes it, plus she's q baby and pretty sure she'll figure out that she's a dragon." Branch explained as Poppy kissed his cheek makijg him giggle surprising Cooper and some of the Snack Pack because it was cute.

"W-we should get going as you have a whole lot of stuff like o do." Branch said seeijg Berry go after him.

"Wow, you two are meant to be." Biggie said cuddlimg Mr Dinkles makijg Poppy grin hoping Branch was okay.

She knew at the feast, they all had to say what th y we're thankful for and she knew what hers was, involving a certain male troll who used to be grumpy and not like hugs, but thimgs were good since she'd h pled him, knowing he. Would be at the feast sijce he went to parties now, hoping he was okay.

A few weeks, it was Thanksgiving and everybody was having fun since it had snowed heavily so everybody in Troll Town was having fun and working up an appetite for the feast seeing a lot of antics like Guy Diamond running around covered in snow making Poppy giggle scanning the area looking for a certain light green skinned male troll, who had a pet dragon.

"Whoa Berry, careful, as I know you like Poppy too, like I do." she heard a certain voice say.

She saw Branch wearing a dark green coat, fingerless gloves, but wearing a tie-dye beanie hat so his head and ears wouldn't get cold making Poppy grin.

"Branch, you're here!" Poppy said tackle hugging him.

Some of the Snack Pack were smiling at this, so happy that Branch was one of them of sorts, hearing their Hug Time bracelets go off hugging each other, but both Branch and Berry were hugging Poppy which made her happy since she and Branch were closer now, so happy they'd went on their adventure.

"Alright, it's time for the feast!" Biggie said making Branch excited as Poppy giggled seeing him put a bib around Berry's chubby neck since she was a messy eater which Poppy knew, since she helped Branch to get Berry to eat sometimes which the rest of the Snack Pack foubd cute.

"Wow, it's both your and her first Thanksgiving, I see?" Guy Diamond said.

"Yeah, I never really did this before you know?" Branch said.

Poppy nodded, as they remembered when Branch explained but was seeing him relaxed but saw Berry eating mashed candied yams which was adorable making Branch chuckle.

Poppy could feel the good vibes which made her grin because, it was cute and funny but was listening to everybody saying what they were thankful for.

"I'm thankful for a lot of things, like living here, being ruler of you guys but I'm thankful for all those things especially Branch." Poppy said as Branch's light green cheeks went pink, because of what Poppy just said but it was true, since coming into his life, Poppy had helped him out a lot, making this thickly feeling happen in his belly.

"I-I'm thankful for finally becoming one of the community, but really thankful to Pop, as she has helped me find the cupcakes and rainbows in the world." Branch admitted making Poppy giggle.


	20. A Quirky Friday Night

**A/N**

 **This one is just randomness, plus it is pretty funny.**

 **In this one, it's Friday night so Bridget, Branch, King Gristle and Poppy are hanging out plus we discover what happens when Poppy had soda hehe and the part with her belching was something my friend Heather inspired when we were talking on the phone, about Trolls and imagining Poppy belching was hilarious, I had to add it in.**

 **Must enjoy this randomness.**

* * *

"Mmmm, this is pizza?" Poppy asked as she, Branch, Bridget and King Gristle were hanging out at Captain Arkuncle's Pizzeria and arcade and roller rink since Bergens and Trolls we're buddies now

"Yes Pop, it's actually really good, and gooey like smores." Branch commented.

"Branch!" Poppy said giggling Pkus she was drinking some really tasty drink called soda and it was making her more happier which Branch was concerned about.

"Okay, how about we drink some nice, calm water?" Branch suggested which Bridget foubd cute.

"Everybody gets buzzed off that stuff, Branch so she'll calm down but kudos for trying." King Grustle said seeing Poppy had taken some of their tokens and playing arcade games which was helping Poppy with her soda boost.

"You really care about her, eh?" Bridget said seeing Branch nod.

"Yes, which is why I'm freaking out a little in case that soda stuff makes her sick, you know?" Branch said

"Oh hey what's going on?" Poppy asked.

"We're just talking, like about you and Branch and the who,e marriage thing, since King Gristle and I are engaged, as he proposed!" Bridget said showing the ring.

"This is awesome, and we have to celebrate!" Poppy said feeling her tummy bubbly, as this weird sound erupted from her mouth, which Bergens and human's called belching, making Bridget giggle hysterically.

"Pop's okay, right?" Branch asked curious.

"Yes, we call it belching which kind of happens when you eat too much, or soda does it with all the bubbles." said relieving Branch hearing more of these so called belches erupt from his royal fiance.

"Sorry guts, about that as soda is weird." Poppy said drinking water.

"Yes, but it's an eventful Friday night, even before karaoke." Branch said.

"Yeah, plus it's good hanging out with you again after we fixed things." Bridget said.

"Whoa that wasn't your or King Gristle's fault, because Chef was trying to control things but all. Good now." Branch said to them seeing Poppy agree while eating pizza.

She and Branch were watching, as Bridget and King Hristle were roller skating on the roller rink but Branch saw Poppy had her scrap booking supplies, guessing she was adding to the scrapbook that she'd made involving them, guess"And you're drinking soda, right?" ing she was adfing tonight into it.

"Yep there's me, you, Bridget and King Gristle Pkus you're eating, that gooey pizza stuff." Poppy said.

"And you're drinking soda, right?" Branch asked, seeing her nod.

Bridget saw that Poppy was scrap booking, since Branch and Harper had explained about Poppy's thing for scrap booking, which she found adorable guessing Poppy was adfing tonight into it seeing Branch nod knowing this scrapbook was pretty big compared to the other ones Poppy had made.

Plus Poppy had her cowbell, making Branch smile, hoping no new decrees especially soda related ones would be made tonight while in Bergen Town which seemed more cheerful.

But Branch was curious seeing it had rained, seeing Poppy dancing on the rain worried she was gonna get a cold or something, joining in, especially since Bridget and King Gristle were doing it.

When he and Poppy returned to Troll Town later, the Snack Pack were curious seeing mud on Poppy's dress.

"Just a typical, but quirky Friday night." Branch said.


	21. Hiding And Seeking

"So they're getting hitched, in a couple of weeks?" Bridget asked.

"Yep, that's what Poppy told us, since she wanted a wedding outfit fit for a queen." Satin and Chamille said.

"We should so throw her a party, since weddings are a big deal." Biggie said.

It was a few weeks before Branch and Poppy's wedding so the Snack Pack along with Bridget were planning plus the entire town was excited about this but we're wanting to help, hoping Branch and Poppy didn't find out.

"They'll be surprised, when they find out, that's for sure." Cooper said remembering the Ladt time they had the most loudest, most crazy party hoping Branch would like it seeing said male troll on his skitter board with his pet dragon Berry following him.

"Hmm, I wonder where everybody is, Berry?" Branch said.

Bridget face palmed, as she knew Branch wasn't stupid seeing him with Poppy guessing she was wondering where their friends had went.

"Hey, maybe they're playing Hide and Seek!" Poppy said, making Branch smile.

"Maybe, but we don't hide so much, remember?" Branch said

Poppy saw Berry smelling Mr Dinkles's scent since she and him played together, making Poppy very curious, since maybe their friends were playing hide and seek so maybe she and Branch were it!

"Come out, ready or not!" she sang making Branch chuckle.

"This is kind of working well, because we are kind of hiding from them, so we can plan an nice wedding surprise for them"" Bridget said seeing Branch and Poppy's friends agree about using hide and seek as an alibi but saw Berry find Biggie and Mr Dinkles, making excited noises.

"Ssh, as it's a secret." Biggie said knowing Berry understood things.

Berry then ran off, to find Branch and Poppy making Poppy excited guessing something was going on

She and Branch found the others but wondered what was going on and why Bridget was here.

"We were trying to plan something, like a surprise-" Cooper said but Smidge stopped him."I'm not

"Ooh, like a party?" Poppy said as Branch nodded, wondering why they'd been hiding.

He then put two and two together grinning, confusing Poppy but Bridget wondered how he figured it out, remembering he was smart like helping them find happiness.

"I'm not gonna tell Pop, as you and the others are doing this for our wedding." Branch said.

"Wow thanks, ad I got worried there." Bridget said.

"It's what friends do, for each other." Branch said.

He saw Berry tackle him making him chuckle which Poppy found cute, hoping things were okay.

"Yeah, things are good, you don't need to worry." he assured her.

Poppy hugged him, and it wasn't even Hug Time yet, which was adorable.

Bridget was also joining in, since Poppy, Branch and their friends had taught her and the other Bergens about hug time among other things which helped greatly.


	22. How To Find A Pet

**A/N**

 **Hehe, here have more cuteness as I love writing these.**

 **So in this one, Harper is looking after an new troll friend named Heather, based off my best friend Heather who loves the movie as much as I do, Pkus Berry rubs off which freaks Branch out, so Poppy is helping him find his pet dragon before anything happens to her.**

 **Thanks to everybody that have reviewed like Damander E, GenojaJaShin and DandalianHRyuu since it means a lot along with everybody that have favourited and following this series but hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Poppy wondered if Branch was okay, because he got very excited around her, his light green cheeks went pink around her along with other things but right now, she was with Harper since her artistic best friend was opening an arts and crafts store in town, which made Poppy very excited, seeing scrap booking stuff making Harper giggle.

"He likes you, that's why he's being a blue haired goofball, Poppy but it's cute." Harper said.

"What's cute, ms Harper?" a voice asked.

It belonged to a rainbow skinned troll girl wearing a Purpke smock like dress with dragons embroidered on it making Harper grin.

"Oh you haven't met Poppy yet, have you?" Harper said.

"Poppy this is Heather, my assistant as she is new here but we have a lot in common, but she's helping me with my art store." Harper explained to her seeing Heather bow making Poppy grin.

"You don!t have to bow, Heather." she said.

"But you're queen!" to her.

"Yes, but my friends and I like hanging out like Harper." Poppy said to her.

"Ohhhh, that's cool." Heather said makijg Harper nod.

Poppy then saw a frantic, upset Branch running around

"Uh-oh, what's this about?" Harper asked.

Poppy left the store, seeing Branch calling for Berry, making her realise what was wrong hugging him to calm him down a bit, so he could talk to her.

"Berry, she's lost!" he said after getting his breath back.

"How did she get lost, Branch?" Poppy asked.

"I'm not sue, but when I went to put her down for an nap after she had playtime with Mr Dinkles, and the next thing I know, she's gone!" Branch explained softly.

"We'll find her, as maybe she wanted to pkay more." Poppy said.

Branch's ears picked up the happy noises of a certain baby dragon that he loved, finding her there beside him and Poppy stunning him.

"You mean she was playing with me, the whole time?" Branch asked

"Yep, as I guess dragons can hide themselves when they want, but I think she missed you." Poppy said.

"I do, but she just wanted to play despite the fact she scared me." Branch said seeing Harper join them, along with Heather making Branch curious listening to Poppy explain making Heather chuckle stroking Berry's scales making the baby dragon excited.

"dada!" Berry said looking at Branch, making him stunned along with Poppy.

"Wow, she can talk and called you dada!" Poppy said excitedly hugging Berry hearing the baby dragon giggle.

"dada!" Berry said hugging Branch, making him laugh.

"Now we gotta teach her more words, just like with baby trolls." Poppy said.

"Yep, but she's growing up." Branch said, putting a sparkly collar on Berry in case she got lost again, which Poppy understood, even though she didn't have a pet like Biggie or like Branch.

"Let's go get a snack, you know?" Branch said.


	23. Setting Her Own Trend

"You want us to make what, Poppy?" Satin asked curious, as Poppy had her beloved cowbell in her pink skinned hands and had the great idea to have them on her feet, as it would be fun hoping Branch didn't mind because it woukd be awesome.

"Shoes with cowbells attached to them, you know?" Poppy said

"Does Branch know, about this?" Chamille asked her.

"Not really, but he'll get it you know?" Poppy said to both sisters.

She was letting them measure her feet, but after that, she was leaving their pid but some of the Snack Pack were curious about what Poppy was up to.

She was joining Branch as he was curious guessing that it was one of her Wild ideaas but seeing her grin, saying it involved cowbells, like her beloved one.

"I guess I'll just have to wait, right?" Branch told her.

"Yep, but it's good." Chamille told her.

Poppy got that, hoping Branch woukd find her idea fun, like she did but was hearing DJ Suki pump out some awesome beats making her grin leaving joining in the dance party, seeing her friends and especially Branch there.

"Hey Pop you okay?" he asked, as she hugged him along with Berry since it was Hug was their favourite time of day so was hoping that she was Ojay.

* * *

A few days later, Branch heard the sound of cowbells while walking Berry around Troll Town, seeing the Snack Pack gathered aroubd Poppy, seeing his fiancé wearing odd sandals with cowbells attached to them, making Branch face palm, guessing this was what Poppy had meant when she'd hinted about cowbells, knowing some crazy antics woukd ensue, when it involved Poppy.

"Yep, I asked Satin and Chamille to make them, for me." Poppy told him.

"Oh okay then, but you're either gonna be musical or scare a lot of trolls and Bergens, with those shoes." Branch said seeing Berry curious about Poppy's shoes.

"Hey it'll be good." Poppy told him.

Branch was unsure of it because everybody woukd hear her coming as she walked, wondering what on Earth made Poppy think it was a good idea.

But he was keeping this to himself, because he loved seeing Poppy happy so if she really liked those shoes, then it was fine.

Poppy was hugging him which made him feel better, as he cared about her a lot, but it was alright and was just having fun which was what he loved about her.


	24. PB and J

Poppy was in her pod but after a day of queening, was hungry and needing something to pick up her energy back to normal Pkus saw that Berry had gotten out of Branch's house again, guessing she liked this thinking it was a game going after the Purpke scaled dragon infant before Branch foubd out or worried.

"Mama pkay!" Berry said happily seeing Poppy.

"Maybe but let's get you back home, before Dadfy flips out as he may have foubd happiness, but he does get flustered sometimes." Poppy said getting Berry to follow her back to Branch's house.

She saw that the outside of the house looked more friendlier, no Go Away signs but flowers making her happy seeing Branch come up using the elevator platform but happy seeing Berry because he noticed she'd left without him knowing how much trouble an unsupervised little dragon coukd get or got into.

"Thanks Pop, you hungry or thirsty?" Branch said seeing her nod.

They were going down into the house using the elevator but Poppy put Berry down on the floor but flopped down on the couch making Branch guess she'd had a long day and Berry escaping had added to it making him sigh putting Berry in time out.

"Sorry about that, I was in the middle of something so didn't notice she'd left." Branch said as he was pouring milk into glasses Pkus had made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches which was a very ironic metaphor for them since Poppy was the happy, cupcakes and rainbows jelly that kept everybody together, while he was sometimes cautious but happy peanut butter and like peanut butter and jelly, they needed each other.

"Mmmm, these are really good, as we haven't had these in a long while Pkus we're like it." Poppy commented.

"Because like the crunchy peanut butter and the jelly, we go together?" Branch said seeing her nod.

"Yep, as before you found your true colours, you were kind of grumpy peanut butter, until our remarkable adventure helped stick us together you know?" Poppy said making Branch grin at this, knowing what she meant.

"I'm happy that we fit together, like peanut butter and jelly, my Pop tart." Branch said to her chuckling.


	25. Meeting An New Troll Friend 25

Branch and Poppy were curious, seeing a female troll female with blue eyes, red and purple hair, wearing a leather jacket with a tie-dye dress with music notes over it with purple sneaker's making them curious guessing she was new to the town so we're going over to her seeing her talking to Heather.

"Hey there, I'm Poppy and that's Branch but you're new here right?" Poppy said seeing her nod.

"Yes, my name is Bree, but new here." she told them.

"I see, but we can help you settle in, you know?" Branch told her..

Bree nodded, as she'd been living in the human world, with a band so had no idea there were others like her so had to get used to being around them, but Berry had ran off to where that she'd where Branch, Poppy and the others had found that carriage but was entering and used one of her tiny claw like nails to open the door.

She was very curious remembering Branch talking about it, too Ching buttons as well as a touch scre n, saying about a portal.

She th n tripped over her tail, hitting the yes button as the car activated!

"Uh-oh!" Berry said as it left the shed stunning Branch, because this was not good guessing Berry had wandered off and found that she'd going after it on his skitter board.

"We gotta help, before something happens, or Berry gets hurt!" Poppy said seeing the Snack Pack agree going with her but Bree was unsure about this, Pkus knew from living in the human world how fast a car coukd go.

Poppy helped Branch get into the car, along with herself and the Snack Pack seeing Berry happy, since they helped when she made a mistake seeing Branch surprised by the touch screen, because he didn't know there was magic in this thing.

The car then vanished in a flash of magic, as it appeared in somewhere they'd never been before, but heard a vouce making Pippy curious along with Branch seeing a ma troll there wearing blue glasses, a blue hoodie over a black shirt with black track pants making them curious, as to how a troll had gotten to this world.

"It was the car portal, that brought me here, I'm Davey." he said.

"Hi Davey, I'm Poppy and that's Branch and the Snack Pack, who are our friends." Poppy told him.

"Cool, but we should go to Troll Town." Poppy said to him.

They were going to the muscle car, getting into it activating the portal as Dave drove the car through the portal appearing in the shed, but Dave was curious about where he was.

"C'mon, let's go to the others!" Poppy said as she and the others were getting out of the car along with Branch and the Snack Pack and we're going to Troll Town makijg Dave curious following them impressed by everything.


	26. Wanting To Help A Friend

**A/N**

 **Here, have more cuteness and thanks to those that reviewed like Damander E, along with those that favourited and reviewed the series.**

 **So this one came to me yesterday while in drama and imagining Poppy wearing a tutu and doing ballet, plus they are helping Bree and Davey out**

* * *

"We have to teach Bree, and Davey, the way of the troll life." Poppy said to Branch and the Snack Pack which made them curious, since Bree and David were new trolls to town.

"Yep, as they have been living in the human world, which is cool." Satin said seeing Chamille nod because they wanted to make Bree an new outfit but she was comfortable in her signature look.

"Yeah, like Hug Time!" Poppy Branch chuckle because it was cute and saw his and their Hug Time bracelets go off hearing xylophone style chimes hugging each other making Bree smile joining in, despite not wearing a Hug Tome bracelet herself.

"Aww, hey Bree you alright?" Branch asked.

"Yes, but just wondering what you were doing?" Bree asked softly as she was a bit shy, like Branch used to be making Poppy get it hugging her.

"Thanks, as I felt like I needed one." Bree told her.

Branch understood since Poppy was like that with him, but he was helping David adjust with help from some of the guys like how Poppy was helping Bree but right now, the queen of trolls was wearing a tutu that Satin and Chamille had made for her, since she liked doing ballet, which only Harper knew about, but it was cute.

Later after a bit, Poppy was in her pod like house listening to ballet music and dping ballet unaware Berry had heard it while Branch was walking her, hugging Poppy making Branch wonder what Poppy was doing, seeing her pink cheeks get pinker at this.

"What're you doing, Pop?" Branch asked curious, helping her up after Berry had knocked her over.

"Ballet, Branch." Poppy told him.

"Mama okay?" Berry asked hugging Poppy.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Poppy replied getting up.

Branch's light green cheeks were pink because Poppy did look very cute in her tutu, and zoned out mentally making Poppy curious if he was alright.

"Oh hey, I'm good." Branch replied.

Berry giggled at this, because it was cute seeing DJ Suki laying down beats, as the Snack Pack saw that Bree was by herself which made them exchange a look, because it reminded them of how Branch used to be, before Poppy helped him find his true colours so maybe Branch could help Bree wondering where he was.

"With Poppy, I bet." David said, seeing Cooper agree.

They were going to Poppy's house, seeing her and Branch dancing together, which was cute making Branch awkwardly nod in agreement, wondering what they needed or guessed they and Poppy wanted to talk.

"Nree doesn't have her colours, but maybe you can help you know?" Smidge said.

"Oh boy, but Pop and I can help her, you know?" Branch said determined.


	27. Hug Time

"This is gonna be the best slumber party ever, you know?" Poppy said to herself, while making invitations using her beloved scrap booking supplies and glitter.

"Oh they look awesome, Pop Tart." Branch said.

"Yep, as slumber parties are fun, like the ones we have." Poppy told him seeing David with him but guessed Poppy was inviting girls only seeing an invitation for Bree making Branch grin as it reminded him of the past knowing how Bree might respond.

"Well, no troll left behind, like my dad said." Poppy said determined.

Branch nodded, as he saw her go deliver the colourful invitations, singing as she went making him grin because he loved Poppy plus soon they were getting married stunning David.

"Yep, I should have told you." Branch told him seeing Poppy giggle.

"Only, what're you gonna do, as the slumber party is girls only?" Poppy asked him.

"We'll find things to do, Pop Tart so don't worry." Branch said kissing her.

"Hey Branch, Poppy!" Bridget said making Branch and Poppy happy.

Davey was curious, seeing two Bergens here, unsure if he could trust them because of the past, making Branch get it, since David had explained in private.

"Aww, who's this little guy?" Bridget asked.

"David, an new friend, and where did he go?" Poppy said seeing Branch sigh.

"He's a bit shy, but I'll go find him." Branch said to her.

Bridget was excited, helping Poppy set up more things for the slumber party, hoping that guy troll was alright, guessing some were still a bit not used to Bergens being friendlier.

"Relax, Big B, it's all good." Poppy said seeing Bridget grin.

* * *

"David, Davey where are you?" Branch called out, riding on his skitter board around Troll Town with Berry helping or thinking they were playing a game making Branch's eyes widen in awe having an idea spark.

"Maybe he's pkaying hide and seek and we're it." he said, seeing Berry excited.

He saw her off like a shot, but hearing whimpers made him curious and cautious, having a small pebble in his light green skinned hand thinking it was something like those spiders that had tied Poppy up before, but dropped the rock seeing it was Davey and he looked scared.

"Hey it's alright, it's me but you alright?" Branch asked.

Right now, all that came out of the peach skinned male troll's mouth was Bergens making Branch get it, that seeing Bridget there had freaked him out but before they coukd talk, Davey needed calming down knowing what Poppy had done after he'd explained about losing his grandma, Hug Time.

He then wrapped his arms around David in a big hug, seeing Berry join in, as she loved Hug Time so did not get that it was making somebody feel better feeling David shaky.

"Sorry for taking off, like that." David said.

"It's fine, but Bridget is nice, trust me.

Chef kinda lied to all of Bergen Town making them think, you know?" Branch said.

"Chef bad, mean." Berry said, seeing Branch nod.

"But we showed the Bergens how to be happy, so Trollistice never happens." Branch replied seeing David feel better hearing that Chef got what had been coming to her, going back to Troll Town making Poppy relieved along with Bree.

"Somebody was anxious seeing Bridget, but we're good now." Branch said to Poppy.

"Hug!" Berry said hugging her.

Poppy giggled at that, guessing Branch had helped by using what she'd told him.


	28. A Happy Wedding Day

It was the day that all of Troll Town had been waiting for, the wedding of Poppy and Branch but it was morning and Branch was awoken by an excited Berry making the light green skinned male troll chuckle sitting up.

"Wow, it's today meaning we're gonna be a family, you, me and Poppy but don't eat the rings remember?" Branch told his pet dragon.

"Berry know, dada, mama get married!" Berry said.

"That's right, and it's gonna be a fun but long day." Branch said.

He was wearing a tux with tails, and a top hat making Berry giggle since she had played with the hat before, which Satin and Chamille had no clue about, but giggled while Branch was putting a little pillow around her head since she was the ring bearer or ring keeper, since Poppy had explained.

"Aww you look so cute, plus this is so cute." Branch said to her.

He and Berry were leaving the underground house but Branch was breathing deeply, because he was a little unsure or that he was dreaming, but he was awake and he loved Poppy.

At the church, everybody was there but they were surprised seeing him dressed like this, but Branch saw Poppy in a beauitful dress, guessing Satin and Chamille had made it for her entering the church.

Poppy's dad was emotional watching the ceremony, plus Poppy giggled seeing Berry hug her after she and Branch took their rings from her making everybody giggle, because it was cute especially after Branch and Poppy kissed, along with Berry and knew that things were going to be good

At the wedding party, everybody was having fun, and both Branch and Poppy were dancing together plus opening gifts that their friends seeing Davey with Branch wondering what they were talking about guessing it was guy stuff hearing belching from under the table.

"Aww, too cute, as Berry wanted some cake!" Poppy said as Branch nodded.

He saw that Berry had frosting on her cheek which was very adorable and so giving them practice, for if they were parents one day, making the Snack Pack grin, already placing bets on that, making Davey chuckle.

"Hey they'll be good at it, if they do." he said

"Thanks, as it could happen." Branch said to them.

Later that evening, they were in Branch's place but sleepy after such a long day, but we're on the couch together plus Berry was asleep near them.

"That was an awesome day, eh?" Poppy said to Branch.

"Yep, and one we can tell our kids about, if we have any that is." Branch said.

Poppy was giggling about that, knowing Berry would love if they had kids, so she would have Sonebody to pkay with seeing Branch rest his head on her shoulder making Poppy grin kissing him.


	29. Curing Daddy Anxiety

**A/N**

 **Hehe here's more and surprised by how many people are favouriting and following, plus reviewing this series which is amazing, Pkus thanks to those that have reviewed.**

 **So in this one, Branch and Poppy are happy for Bridget and King Gristle because they're becoming parents plus Branch helps King Bristle out with daddy anxiety.**

 **I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"Wow Bridget, you're gonna have a baby, that's awesome!" Poppy said seeing Branch agree, since he had a feeling that his pop tart might have the same surprise sooner or later seeing King Gristle lol ked a bit worried.

"Yep, we can't wait, plus we'll teach our little pronce or princess that happiness doesn't come from eating a troll, that it's from inside, but so excited!" Bridget said making Branch and Poppy chuckle.

"You think, you might have little ones, Poppy?" Bridget asked making Poppy grin at that

"Yes, plus Branch already has practice on being a father, with Berry." Poppy said.

"Hey you Ojay?" Branch asked King Gristle.

"Not really, can we talk in private?" King Gristle said.

"Yep, it's about becoming a dad, right?" Branch said seeing him nod, because hearing Bridget so happy about being a mom freaked him out which had been a clue to that.

"Why does it worry you, as you are a good King to your peopke, like Poppy is becoming a great queen?" Branch asked him.

"You have a point, but I don't want to screw the kid up, you know?" King Gristle said.

Branch guessed he had a point, as parents were proud of their kids wanting them to be great when they grew up and Bridget and Gristle's kid would be of Rotal blood, but it would be alright since Bridget was very sweet and humble plus Gristle was Orkney, so their kid would be fine.

"You've got nothing to worry about, your majesty." Branch said to him.

"Tbanks, ad that helps." King Gristle said to him as they joined Bridget and Poppy making them wonder what they'd been doing while they'd been hanging out.

"Guy talk, you know?" Branch said, making Poppy giggle at her husband.

Later back at Troll Town, they and the Snack Pack were hanging out having cupcakes but talking seeing Branch play with Berry since he hadn't taken her with him and Poppy, when they'd went to see Bridget and Gristle so had let Biggie dragon sit her.

"You realise Branch will make an awesome dad, if you did have them?" Smidge said to Poppy, seeing Harper agree because she was Poppy's best friend.

"Yes, but maybe it will happen, as I've been feeling weird lately, but Branch doesn't know because he'd freak, like when Bergens used to eat trolls." Poppy said to her.

"Maybe you should try, and see what happens." Cooper said.

Poppy guessed they were right, seeing Dave curious about what was going on, surprised that Poppy wanted kids knowing his big brotner Branch might be surprised.

"He's getting used to it, you know?" Poppy told him, remembering what he'd said to Branch about helping them, if they were in danger hugging him as it was Hug Time seeing Branch come over along with Berry hugging Poppy, making Poppy extra giggly making Branch smile guessing something special was happening to her, so keeping it secret for now.


	30. A Big Surprise

Branch noticed that Poppy was acting funny, like Bridget plus it had been a few months since they'd gotten married plus Poppy was having food cravings making him take her to the doctor, making Poppy wonder if she was okay since Banch was just being either a good husband, or his cautious streak was back seeing the female doctor grin after examining her.

"It looks like somebody has a cupcake, in the oven Mr Trollerlake." she told Branch making Poppy grin, because she'd wanted to have a kid and now she would seeing a happy look on Branch's face.

"T-that's great, Pop Tart!" he said, making Poppy guess he was a bit scared about becoming a father but she coukd cool him down and leaving the doctor's office going after her frantic husband.

Tne Snack Pack along with Dave were excited, after hearing Poppy say she was pregnant seeing Branch chasing a hypered up Berry making Harper giggle.

"Branch is just stunned, by the news and will make a good dad." Poppy said as she was helping Branch catch Berry guessing the toddler dragon thought they were pkaying tag, which was giving them practice for when their kid came.

"We have to be careful with mommy, because she has a baby on the way." Branch said, seeing Berry's eyes wide with excitement meaning an new brother or sister, making Poppy giggly from her hugging her.

"Aww, we have to be patient as it takes a long, long while for the magic to work." Poppy explained, in a way that any little one could understand but she was excited about this.

"Bridget's gonna be happy, when she finds out." Branch said, seeing Poppy nod eating sweet things knowing the baby was probably enjoying tnem, since Poppy was eating for two now which was cute.

That evening, they were hanging out at Branch's place stargazing but Poppy had things on her mind making Branch get it as things were becoming intresting hoping their kid would be the best of them like Poppy's energy and her big heart, along with Branch's smarts and his angelic pipes making Branch chuckle kissing her.

"Yep, we're gonna be good parents." Branch said to her.

"Of course we are, you know?" Poppy said seeing a shooting star.

She and Branch had their eyes closed, making a wish but not saying what they had wished, because it involved their baby, hoping it woukd be good and a mix of them.


	31. Helping Dave Feel Better 31

"Davey scared, dada?" Berry said to Branch, as he and Poppy were finding an upset Dave wondering what was wrong, because he was their friend guessing something was wrong.

"Yes, he had a bad dream, and mommy and I can handle it so don't worry." Branch told her seeing the toddler dragon go back to sleep making Poppy relieved because the bad dream was something little dragons shouldn't hear listening to him explain his bad dream, making both of them shocked giving the frightened male troll major hugs.

"Feeling a bit better, Davey?" Poppy asked him.

"A bit, thanks but I promise that if you guys are in danger, I will fight to protect you, along with our friends no matter what, even if I have to give up my life to do it." Dave told them surprising Branch and Poppy.

"That won't happen, Davey, which is something we promise and we know that you lost your parents, to Chef but they'd be proud you're here plus we're like your new family now." Poppy told him.

"Yeah you're right, as they would be proud that I'm here, plus we are like an new family." Dave told them.

"I think we need some cocoa, as that might make us feel better after what just happened, you know?" Branch told them seeing Dave and Poppy nod.

"Yeah, that might help us feel better but it is okay because Dave is part of our group." Poppy told him seeing Berry join them after smelling hot cocoa making Branch chuckle, because it was very cute.

"Davey is feeling better, thanks to mommy and me." Branch told her.

"Good." Berry said hugging him.

Poppy grinned, as it was cute, plus she saw Dave relaxed, which was good to see but was making hot cocoa seeing Berry on her lap, giggling as the baby dragon was nuzzling her belly gently, since she had explained to her, that her new brother or sister was in there because of special magic, that Branch had given Poppy.

"Yeah, she's gonna have a baby, Davey as it was a surprise to me too." Branch said as they were on the couch hanging out but was seeing Davey relax hugging them.

Branch had decided to become Dave's big brother figure of sorts, making Poppy happy because she knew Dave and him had things in common drinking up which was helping them get sleepy seeing Dave out like a light, which was cute knowing they could help him out.

"Yeah, he needs us." Branch told her.


	32. Throwing A Baby Shower

**A/N**

 **Hehe here's more of the series but thanks to everybody that favourites, follows and reviews because it means a lot Pkus I never expected this much success but I hope you enjoy the series.**

 **So in this one, the Snack Pack throw Poppy a surprise baby shower and it's very sweet because she is excited about her and Branch's kid.**

* * *

It was just a typical morning in their house, but Poppy was already up making breakfast for her and Branch seeing Berry asleep on the couch in her favourite blanket, making the pink haired and skinned girl grin but was leaving her be remembering when Branch had tried to wash it for her and the toddler dragon had a tantrum.

"Aww, Berry is cute as ever plus happy." Branch said hugging Poppy but kissing her and the bump since it was like he was kissing the baby which Poppy found adorable but sawBerry begin to stir while having her blanket wrapped around her making the female toddler dragon happy seeing Poppy.

"Baby here yet?" she asked making Branch and Poppy giggle.

They were unaware their friends were throwing them a party, well Poppy a baby shower party but it was okay and Branch had been helping them with it hoping Poppy would love it since she was important to him.

"Nope, not yet as it takes a while for babies to come, but be patient, alright?" Poppy said to Berry seeing the toddler dragon excited making Poppy giggle, hoping her kid would be just as adorable as that, making Branch grin at his wife's words.

"Of course it will, as it'll love cupcakes and rainbows, singing, dancing and hug time but maybe help somebody find their happy place so you don't have to worry." Branch assured her kissing her making Berry giggle.

Later Branch was relieved, that things were almost ready for the party, knowing Poppy would love it but he saw Berry excited about the treats, making Branch chuckle but knew she had to wait until the party started, so was waiting distracted by the music that DJ Suki was playing but Branch saw Poppy there surprised by all this.

"Yeah, the Snack Pack planned this, I just helped." Branch said kissing her.

She was opening gifts the others had gotten her for the baby, making Branch and Poppy happy but surprised by how much their friends cared about them.

"Yeah, we're friends, plus like one giant family." Smidge said, seeing the others nod but were hugging it out but Branch saw them carefully hugging Poppy because of the baby, which was very sweet.

Later that night back at their house, Poppy heard excited noises plus Branch was chasing a hyped up Berry, making Poppy curious guessing Berry had a lot of treats at the party so needed to calm down before she could sleep knowing what to do.

She was singing something that her dad used to sing to her, when she was a baby seeing Berry calm down and sleepy making Branch impressed by this and putting his pet to bed, knowing Poppy was going to be an amazing mom when their kid was born making Poppy blush.

"Yes, but things will be fun you know?" Poppy told him.


	33. Meeting Bridget's Kid

**A/N**

 **Hehe, here's more but very surprised by how much you are all enjoying this series.**

 **So in this one Branch and Poppy meet Brianna Glittersparkles, Bridget and King Gristle's newborn daughter plus Davey tells Branch and Poppy about where he's been in the human world**

* * *

Poppy giggled, as Brach was blowing gently on her chubby belly as she and the baby was enjoying it plus it was like that weird berry she'd eaten in the forest but different plus had a feeling it wasn't just one kid she was having, so keeping that a surprise until they were born which would be soon Pkus wearing a bigger dress which Satin and Chamille had made for her, hoping nobody was making a big deal.

"Hey, we know you're having a kid, and they'll love it like you and I will." Branch said Eskimo kissing her since she was a little too big to hug which was okay but heard that Bridget had her baby, a girl named Brianna Glittersparkles making Branch and Poppy giggle, knowing where the surname had came from knowing they woukd tell their own kid that story.

"Yep, and bet King Gristle is pkeased, having a princess but at least she will be happy you know?" Poppy said as Branch nodded knowing that things were going good for them hearing singing seeing Bridget here with Brianna making Branch and Poppy curious but happy.

"She's cute, ms Glittersparkles hehe." Poppy said.

"Yeah, I knew you'd like that, but maybe our kids will be friends, like we are!" Bridget said excited making Poppy giggle because she hoped that might happen as they were best friends.

Berry was curious about the baby that Bridget had in her arms, but Branch knew she had to be careful and not hurt or frighten Brianna because she was a baby Bergen, which Branch and Poppy got seeing her be calm around the infant Bergen and being curious which Branch thought cute.

"Yeah, and mommy will have babies that cute." he told her, seeing her excited

"Yeah, she's excited about them as you can tell." Poppy told them plus had seen Berry playing with a baby doll as it was helping her learn how to deal with a baby troll around, which was cute.

Later, Dave was hanging out with Branch and Poppy seeing him touch her belly gently, feeling the baby or babies moving around making him chuckle, knowing Poppy and Branch woukd be great parents seeing Branch agree because he knew he could be a great father.

"I'm gonna go get a snack, you two." Poppy said to them.

She returned with cupcakes making Branch and Dave chuckle, knowing that Branch and Poppy's kids were gonna have sweet toothsome just like trolls should but they saw her giggling which was cute, so was knowing the babies were probably hyper or starting to.

Plus Dave was teaching Branch and Poppy about the human world, and the countries he'd been to making them impressed as they'd never heard of these places, making Dave chuckle plus was telling them about the countries in the human world he had been to, making them curious.


	34. New Additions

"Whoa, so you went on a lot of adventures, before we found you in the human world?" Poppy asked while drinkimg a milkshake from McDonald's since Davey had used the muscle car to get McDonald's but it was nearly time for Poppy's babies to Coke as she was pretty big which the Snack Pack found cute like the kimono she was wearing.

"Yes, as I snuck aboard planes, without people seeing me, but you alright, is it time?" Dave said to her seeing Poppy pat her big belly gently.

"Tbey wanna hear your stories, uncle Davey, hehe!" Poppy said.

Branch was out walking Berry, as she needed a bit of fresh air so Dave was keeping Poppy company, like Branch asked him hoping Poppy hadn't went to the hospital yet going home to his and Poppy's pod like house hearing Dave talking to Poppy.

Berry was hugging Poppy gently, so was hearing her giggle, which Branchfound cute.

"You alright, Pop Tart?" Branch asked her, kissing her making her giggly.

She nodded but felt funny, as it was time, making Branch stunned but remaining calm since Poppy needed calm but he, Dave along with Poppy were going to the hospital after leave Berry with Biggie, knowing the toddler dragon would be happy when they brought her new brother or sister home.

"You doing alright, Pop Tart?" Branch asked Poppy before an nurse wheeled her away making him breathe deeply, going to the waiting room with Dave, knowing Poppy would be fine and they would be parents.

"Hey, you'll be great parents, you know?" Dave assured him.

"Yeah, I know but hope she's alright in there." Branch told him.

Hours later, the sounds of baby noises made them curious entering, seeing Poppy holding a baby in a pink blanketed bundle, making Branch surprised seeing a baby girl troll with Poppy's eyes and a little tuft of pink hair which was cute as Branch was holding her seeing her happy."Aww

"Aww hey sweetie, I'm daddy." he said as Dave grinned but stunned seeing the nurse feeding two blue blanketed bundles that were also Poppy's impressing Branch grinning, knowing this should be fun.

"We should l our little princess Juniper, and our sons Naple and Oak." Branch told Poppy seeing her agree but watching Juniper, Maple and Oak sleeping making Branch grin along with Poppy and Dave knowing things were going to be fun.

"Yep, they're a mix of us, Branch." Poppy told her husband.

Branch knew it would be a few days before Juniper, Maple and Oak could come home, so he and Dave would fix up a spare room into an nursery for them, which would become the kids's room as they grew up making Berry curious, wanting to paint too making Branch chuckle.

"You can paint, alright but uncle Dave and I are making the nursery for your new brothers and sister." he told her.

The Snack Pack were excited after Branch had told them that Poppy had given birth to two boys and a girl making Branch smile at this because he knew that the kids woukd grow up great.


	35. Bringing Home Babies

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but still surprised that this series is popular on here.**

 **Thanks to those that reviewed like Damander E**

 **In this one, Poppy and Branch bring their kids home, and the Snack Pack meet Juniper, Mapke and Oak but Berry is a little left out of things.**

* * *

A few days later, Branch and Poppy were bringing Juniper, Maple and Oak home from the hospital which Dave was so happy about because they were his nephews and niece seeing Berry taking her nap grinning because with Berry, there were four babies in the house plus Branch had told the Snack Pack about his and Poppy's kids so they were excited to meet them.

"Yeah, they're cutie pies, alright." Dave told them making the Snack Pack excited plus had made a br to welcome the kids home, which Dave found cool seeing Berry awake.

"Party?" she asked making them giggle.

"Sort of honey, remember mommy and daddy are bringing your brothers and sister home from the hospital, which should be fun." Dave said to her seeing her curious.

"They're here, everybody!" Cooper said making them excited

They saw Branch and Poppy home with three little babies, making them surprised but happy seeing these were Poppy and Branch's kids making Branch

"You know what they say about babies, that they're wonderful and make you happy, so they're like happiness boosters." Dave told Poppy and Branch hearing Poppy giggle tickling Juniper hearing her giggle hearing Branch chuckle while playing with Maple and Oak which the Snack Pack found cute, along with Dave making Berry sigh.

"Aww they're so cute and sweet!" Harper said.

"Yeah, plus bet you're gonna teach them to sing, dance and be happy, along with hug time." Smidge told Poppy and Branch hearing Branch nod at that.

"Yep, but we should be good parents." he told her.

"Wait, where's Berry, wasn't she here?" Branch said worried, guessing them paying attention to Juniper, Maple and Oak had made the toddler dragon feel left out, and was going to find out where Berry was, guessing she was in the forest going after her hearing her whimper.

"C'mon girl, I know you're upset, but you're still part of our family." Branch told her.

"Really?" Berry asked, seeing him nod.

"Yep, because Juniper, Maple and Oak need you, to teach them things besides me and mommy you know?" Branch said hugging her which was helping her feel better so going back to his and Poppy's house relieving Dave and Poppy seeing her and Branch's kids curious hugging Berry making her giggle, and was very cute to watch.

"Yeah, she kind of felt left out but it's all good now." Branch told her.

"Oh, but it's good now, you know?" Poppy said seeing the Snack Pack agree.

They knew that Branch and Poppy's little ones might keep them up since being babies and just born, they didn't know how to sleep through the night, which should be intresting.


	36. Playtime

_"Alright it's morning, time to play!" a happy but squeaky voice said._

 _It belonged to none other than the young princess of the trolls herself, Poppy who was five years old but very happy and loved singing, dancing and Hug Time just like any troll kid plus it had snowed making her excited meaning snow fun, for her and her friends._

 _"Poppy, you up?" Peppy, her father whom was king of the trolls asked._

 _"Yep daddy!" Poppy said excited to just go and play making King Peppy chuckle at his sweet daughter knowing she had a group of friends, Pkus she loved pkaying with Branch chuckling._

 _"I know you're excited about the snow, but you need breakfadt, to give you energy for playing." Peppy told her._

 _She nodded, as she was eating pancakes but humming to herself, making Peppy laugh at her excitement because it was adorable so was letting her be._

 _After eating, and bundling up, Poppy was going outside to play, seeing the Snack Pack there making Poppy curious wondering where a certain light green skinned boy with spiky blue hair was making Harper giggle knowing that she wondered why Branch wasn't there since he loved to play with them._

 _"He has the cold, Pop since his grandma told us when we asked if he wanted to come out and play." Cooper told her making the little pink haired girl, making her feel bad because Branch was like her best male friend so felt bad that he was stuck in bed sick._

 _"I know something, that I can do." Poppy said softly to herself._

 _She was going to Branch's house, where he lived with his grandparents, but was making a snow troll for him, since they built these during winter unaware Branch was watching surprised by what she was doing, making him grin._

 _"Thanks Pop Tart." he said sneezing but blowing his nose into tissues._

 _Right now he wanted to go outside and play but he didn't want to get her sick too, since their friends would be mad at him, so was letting her be because it was sweet._

 _Later that afternoon, Poppy was back home, as it had gotten pretty cold after building a snow troll for Branch, so her dad had made hot cocoa to warm her up listening to her tell him about what she and her friends had been doing._

 _He was surprised by the fact she'd done something for Branch, since he was like Poppy's best friend plus he had a cold knowing she was being her sweet self._


	37. Baby Hug Time

"Aww, our little ones are so cute, plus they will grow up happy, like us plus you can teach them things like how good hugs are, along with singing and dancing." Poppy said to Branch while feeding Juniper and Branch was feeding Maple and Oak plus Berry was messily eating a cupcake which Branch found cute.

"Yep, as they and Brianna can be friends, now that Bergens and trolls are friends." Branch told Poppy seeing Juniper curious by Poppy's Hug Time bracelet because it was very colourful plus the sound made her giggle along with Maple and Oak.

"Yep, it's almost hug time, do you want a hug sweetie?" Poppy said as she gently hugged Juniper gently seeing Branch hug Maple and Oak gently giggling making them grin.

"Aww they like it, which is good." Branch said to her, making Poppy get it since she had remembered that her dad had done this with her, when she was a baby, seeing Branch nod since his grandma had done Tbat with him when he was a baby so hoped that nothing bad would happen to their little ones growing up, like what happened to him.

"It's Ojay Branch, as that was in the past but things are good." Poppy to,d him rocking Juniper gently after burping her along with Branch doing it with Maple and Oak seeing them go to sleep putting them into their crib, and saw the Snack Pack there.

"How're the little ones, you two?" Cooper asked.

"Good, but they just had their first hug time, after Juniper was playing with Poppy's hug time bracelet, and very cute." Branch told them, seeing the Snack Pack happy about that,knowing Poppy and Branch were raising their kids right.

"Yep, but they're sleeping right now so we shouldn't wake them unless they want to wake up." Poppy said, remembering what Dave had told her about babies being wonderful and being happiness boosters making them get it seeing Dave there playing with Berry who was still a bit hyper after having a cupcake, hoping that Juniper, Maple and Oak were sleeping well.

"Yeah, but it is good and they had hug time, Davey." Branch told him.

He had no idea or remembered that he and Dave had been friends as little kids when Tney'd lived in the Troll Tree near Bergen Town, and after something had happened to his parents like with Branch's grandma, he'd found that car and went to the human world.

"Everything is fine now, remember?" Branch told him.

Dave nodded, but was seeing his nephews and niece awake after sleeping which was adorable seeing them with Berry, but knew they needed to get shots and stuff, seeing Poppy and Branch agree since they wanted their little ones healthy and happy as they grew up.

They also hoped they never knew about Creek, because he had betrayed them when he sold out them to Chef, but he got his comeuppance so saw Dave playing with Juniper, Maple and Oak.

He saw Branch and Poppy giggly but kiss which surprised Dave making him grin


	38. A Bit of Babysitting

**A/N**

 **Hehe, here's and thanks to those that reviewed like Damander E as it means a lot.**

 **In this one, Dave does a bit of babysitting as he is Juniper, Mapke and Oak's uncle but cuteness abounds so I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

It was now early evening, and after having dinner, Poppy and Branch were pkaying with Berry, Juniper, Maple and Oak since they had mashed up cupcakes for desdert so tnat had fuelled their energy bursts for now since they had Poppy's energy, so they had to be almost worn out before putting them to bed, the same with Berry, but they were being an adorable family.

After a while, tne babies were becoming sleepy which was good, because it meant bedtime stories making Branch grin, since he and Poppy made up stories about an optic tic but brave princess and her cautious but caring prince and the adventures Tney had making Poppy smile.

Branch could hear what story Poppy was telling their kids, as he was tidying up a bit since their kids being just a few days old, they didn't know to put their toys away, when finished with tnem hearing Poppy getting to a very good point in the story she was telling, hoping one day they'd get it.

"No troll left behind, or Bergen guys like grandpa says." Poppy said to them which made Branch grin as that saying had truth to it, like in the old days shaking his head seeing Poppy tucking the kids into bed, joining her in goodnight kisses which was adorable unaware Dave was there, making Branch wonder what he was doing here.

"Harper and the Snack Pack were wondering if you were alright." Dave said, seeing his nephews and nieces had just fallen asleep guessing Poppy and Branch were about to turn in too seeing Poppy excited at the mention of a party.

"I know we wanna get pur party on, but who'd look after the kids?" Branch said, making Poppy realise he was right but saw that Dave wanted to watch them, being their uncle.

"Alright, we won't be gone that long." Branch said, as he and Poppy left their pod like house, hearing DJ Suki's awesome mixes making Poppy giggle along with Branch.

Later that morning, Branch was playing with his and Poppy's little ones and having fun because he was letting Poppy sleep in a bit, Pkus Dave was helping and having fun.

"Yep, we had major fun at the party." Branch told him. While making breakfast but after a whille, Poppy woke up but a big grin crossed her face seeing her husband in an apron making breakfadt because it was super adorable like their kids so hugged him making him chuckle, as it was cute.

"Too cute, youknow?" Poppy said as Dave nodded seeing her feed her kids one by one giggling because they were pretty cute knowing they were becoming a very sweet family.


	39. First Word 39

It _was night time in the Troll Tree near Bergen Town and in his room in his grandparent's house, a five year old light green skinned boy with light blue spiked hair was lying awake, because he couldn't sleep in case any of those mean Bergens tried to hurt him or those he loved._

 _"Branch, you should get some sleep, as you need your sleep to grow." he heard his grandma say, coming into his room knowing her sweet grandson was afraid of Bergens just like any troll kid but she knew she could keep him safe._

 _"I can't sleep, I'm too scared!" Branch said to her making her get it, as she sat on the bed beside him seeing him on her lap which made him feel safer._

 _"They only come looking for us, when it's Trollistice but the rest of the year, they leave us along as long as we don't draw attention to ourselves but I know what might help." she explained to him._

 _She was putting an night light on, which was making the little boy feel better, lying down in his bed, while his grandmother sang a soothing lullaby, seeing Branch out like a light, tucking him in and kissed his forehead leaving his room._

* * *

 _"Branch, you okay?"_ Poppy asked her husband, as she could hear him sleep talking and guessed it involved his grandma which was a touchy subject for Branch seeing him begin to stir sitting up, wondering what was wrong.

and relieved their kids woukd never know what Trollusitice "Yeah, is something wrong?" Branch asked rubbing his eyes, since they had tucked Juniper, Mapke and Oak into bed and had wished his grandma could see them along with how things had turned out for him, feeling Poppy wrap her arms aroubd him in a hug.

"Yeah, I was thinking about my grandma that's all." Branch said.

Poppy was understanding as her dad had seen their kids, so was hugging him but hoped that he would be alright but saw nod because he cared about her and their kids hoping they would grow up well., checking in on his and Poppy's kids

"Aww, it's alright, but our kids are gonna be fine." Poppy assured him knowing that he sometimes got like this, but she made him feel better and at least their kids would never know what Trollistice was like seeing Branch nod, getting up to get a drink to sooth his nerves going to the kitchen pouring himself water, checking in on his and Poppy's kids in the nursery, seeing them happily asleep.

"Aww, just sleep since you need it to grow big and strong." he said softly to them.

Later that morning, Poppy found a sleepy Branch guessing he hadn't went back to sleep plus saw he'd been tending to their kids making her grin, because that was very cute hearing him yawn making Berry wonder if he was alright.

"Daddy is just sleepy, but he'll be fine." Poppy told the female dragon toddler seeing Juniper, Maple and Oak crawl over to Branch making him chuckle because it was cute and helping him feel better which made Poppy giggle.

"Dada!" Juniper said, along with Maple and Oak surprising Poppy and Branch but it made them both happy at the fact their kids just said their first word making Dave wonder why they were so happy.

"Juniper, Maple and Oak said their first word, Davey!" Poppy said to him.

"Aw, dada or mama?" Dave asked, seeing Poppy point to Branch making him grin.

"Aww too cute, but they're growing up." Dave told them which made Poppy and Branch agree.


	40. Baby Antics

"Holy sparkles, your kids are talking which is adorable as maybe they can help Brianna." Bridget said.

"Yeah, Branch and I were surprised too, along with Davey." Poppy said.

She and Branch and their kids were hanging out with Bridget, King Gristle and Brianna but Brianna, Juniper, Maple and Oak were in a pkaypen pkaying with toys, since adults talking was kind of boring to Tneir growing minds.

"Hey it's okay, we don't bite Brianna." Juniper said, seeing her brothers nod as despite beginning to talk a little, Tney and Brianna coukd talk in sevret which just sounded like baby talk to adults.

"I know, as you're fun like your mommy and daddy, but I just am shy." Brianna said.

"We can help, since you're nice just like your mommy." Juniper said smelling cookies along with Brianna since they loved candy and other sweet things like cupcakes making Brianna curious and gave Juniper and her brothers an idea.

"Let's go get them." Oak said stunning Brianna, at what her new friends just said.

"But we're babies, Pkus we don't know how to walk!" Brianna said.

"We can crawl, plus nothing's getting in our way like when our mommy and daddy made our people and your peopke friends." Mapke said seeing Juniper agree making Brianna go with them Pkus was strong enough to lift the pkaypen up so they could crawl under, and get out, making them giggle crawling off to find cookies.

"This is fun, and glad you talked me into this!" Brianna said as they were in the kitchen biting on cookies inaware their parents had discovered they weren't in the pkaypen so searching for them

"Found them, in here!" Bridget said as Poppy and Branch followed her into the kitchen, but Branch was feeling shaky, remembering when Chef was here but trying to be brave, especially in front of their kids, since they didn't know why trolls used to be afraid of Bergens hoping he would never have to tell that story.

"Branch, you alright?" King Gristle asked because the male troll had gone quiet, making Poppy get it but hugging him since being in here freaked her husband out seeing their kids hug his legs which was very sweet knowing they'd smelt cookies but leaving.

"Hey, it's alright as Trollistice is gone and they know eating trolls isn't a good thing." Poppy said feeling her husband hug her making her get it running a problem no skinned hand through his think, blue hair which was helping.

"We should go, but it's alright." Poppy said as Bridget understood that Branch had a panic attack, which was fine p,us saw him staring at the Troll Tree before leaving Berhen Town understanding


	41. Telling A Story

_It was Winter and the forest was blanketed in snow which made the troll kids happy because they loved playing in it and it was nearly the holidays so right now, Branch and Dave were hanging out and having fun._

 _"You excited, for the holidays?" Dave asked, seeing Branch nod wearing his camo green sweater with a matching scarf his grandma had knitted seeing Dave in a blue hooded top with black pants._

 _"Yeah, who doesn't love the holidays?" Branch said but snowballs Browne Tneir moment seeing Poppy and the Snack Pack had started a huge snowball fight hiding behind a bush where they returned fire._

 _"I got a really funny idea, Davey to win, I imitate a Bergen!" Branch said, with a grin crossing his light green skinned face but Dave was unsure._

 _"We know it's a joke, but our friends might not and think it's a real one." Dave said, trying to be the voice of reason._

 _"You really wanna let a girl beat you?" Branch said, seeing him sigh._

 _He watched as his best friend imitated being a Bergen, but saw Poppy and their friends scared thinking it was a real one but snowballs hitting them made them feel braver._

 _"No troll left behind!" Biggie yelled as they charged, but surprised seeing it was Branch doing tne Bergen noises, but Poppy rolled her eyes at this._

 _"It was just a blue haired doofus, trying to scare us but we should get back, before it gets dark and co,der." Poppy said as they left returning home along with Dave and Branch._

 _Dave returned to his family just in time for dinner, making him grin sitting at the table telling his parents about his day deciding to leave what Nranch did out of it knowing Poppy was ticked off._

 _"It sounds like you had fun and with Trollmas around the corner, we're gonna have more fun." his dad said seeing his motner nod._

 _"Yes as the holidays are about family, and friends you know?" Dave's mom said, as she guessed Branch had done something mischievous from what she'd heard some of her friends say._

 _"He was just goofing aroubd, p,us he didn't want Poppy to show him up." Dave said._

 _"I know he didn't mean harm and it was just a game but it coukd have attracted a Bergen but it didn't." his father said making Dave nod as he liked being around his parents._

* * *

 _"_ I can't believe you did that, when we were little and you told your sweet kids that story!" Poppy heard King Gristle say wondering what kind of Trollmas memory Branch had just told seeing Brianna, Juniper, Mapke, Oak and Berry in the living room with Branch, Bridget, Dave and King Gristle.

"Wait, what're you on about?" Poppy asked.

It was Winter so Trollmas was approaching but it was Juniper, Mapke and Oak's first one but they had gotten together so were singing carols and telling stories plus Dave smirked after the story Branch had just to,d.

"Remember when we were five and a half and Branch imitated a Bergen and freaked you guys out?" Dave said, seeing her remember.

"Yeah it's hi,arious now, but at the time it wasn't but we all do stupid stuff as kids, you know?" Poppy said seeing Bridget agree seeing Dave quiet because his best friend's story brought back memories making Branch hug him.

"Sorry, I never meant to upset you." Branch told him.

"It's fine, but at least things are good, Pkus Bergens and trolls are friends now, and your little ones will grow up happy and safe, plus have you and Poppy." Dave said.


	42. Learning to Walk

A/N

 **Here's more of the stories, but thanks to those that reviewed as it means a lot.**

 **In this be, Poppy and Branch are anxious for their kids to take their first steps, Pkus Branch remembers how he learnt to walk and it's very cute.**

 **I hope that you enjoy, as I love writing these stories.**

* * *

"C'mon, walk for dada and mama!" Branch and Poppy said, trying to encourage Juniper, Maple and Oak to take their first steps and learn to walk making the Snack Pack curious, along with Dave to what Poppy and Branch were doing tnat involved their kids.

"Hey, we're trying to get our kids to walk, you know?" Branch said, making Dave curious but knew his nephews and niece would do it in time, seeing Tneir friends agree.

"They'll do it in their own time." Cooper told them.

"Yeah, but they'll get it besides, they're beginning to talk and learn words every day." Harper told Poppy seeing her nod, but hoped their kids would walk along with growing up well.

Branch grinned, remembering he'd been just as stubborn about walking' when he was a baby making Juniper, Maple and Oak excited knowing their dad was going to tell a story but Poppy hoped it was an nice one, unlike the one he told before Trollmas.

* * *

 _"Come on sweetie, I know you can walk just like a certain princess did." a light green skinned woman with light blue hair said to a male troll infant that had the same colours as the woman who happened to be his grandma._

 _"Branch will walk, when he wants to, we just have to wait." her husband said._

 _"I know, but his friends are walking, evenDavey." she replied seeing little Branch playing with toys which was very cute but his grandparents were raising him since his parents disappeared._

 _But the smell of treats made Branch curious, since his grandma had made cookies and wanted some but saw they were on the kitchen counter getting up onto his feet stunning his grandparents, knowing everybody liked treats, especially kids._

 _Branch wondered what was going on, as he just wanted a cookie, unaware he'd taken his first steps._

* * *

"Aww, so that's how you learnt to walk?" Poppy asked her husband, seeing him nod.

"Yes and maybe we should let the kids wait, before taking their first steps." Branch said to her seeing Juniper standing on her feet making Poppy excited because her daughter was beginning to walk!

"Oh my gah!" Dave heard some of the Snack Pack say making him grin at his smart niece, hoping Maple and Oak would follow suit seeing Maple get on his feet but wobbly walking over to his parents making Branch and Poppy surprised but excited hoping Oak would walk too seeing Juniper and Maple come over to their brother wanting to help him walk too, seeing their mom stop them.

"Maybe your brother is taking his time, but two out of three is good." Branch told Juniper and Maple seeing them go play with Oak but they were curious about why he hadn't walked like tbem.

"You heard daddy, some walk in their own time." Oak said as his brother and sister got it.


	43. Growing Down

It was night time in Troll Town, as a certain Zen loving troll by the name of Creek who'd been exiled was going near Poppy and Branch's pod like house seeing them asleep but had his hand out in front of him saying a spell using his energy to send it into Poppy and Branch's room, but it would make them into little kids, because that meant Poppy wouldn't be able to rule.

"That's what you get, for exiling me, your highness." Creek said leaving Troll Town, hoping nobody had seen unaware Dave who was not just Poppy and Branch's best friend, but also Juniper, Maple and Oak's uncle punching Creek pretty hard.

"What did you do, you traitor?" Dave said seeing him get away running into the forest.

"Don't come back, or you'll regret it!" Dave said,but relieved peeking in seeing Poppy and Branch were Ojay going inside the podlike house, going to bed.

Later the next morning while tending to Berry, Juniper, Mapke and Oak, Dave noticed Poppy and Branch acting like kids which was kind of cute but strange seeing them glow, seeing them being littler, like babies but baby Branch was whimpering as Dave saw baby Poppy hug him which was helping him calm down, making Dave's eyes widen in awe realising what the heck Creek did.

"Tbat meanie Creek spelled you and Branch turning you both back into babies, because Tbat way there woukd be chaos but Davey can look after you, until I find a way to get you older, back to normal." Dave explained smelling diapers needed changed.

"Oh boy, I'm gonna need help, but the Snack Pack can!" Dave said, calling them hoping they'd believe him seeing Poppy and Juniper pkaying and Branch by himself which was odd, since he had his happiness back sering Berry hug him, making him laugh which was cute, just as the Snack Pack showed up.

"Ph my gah, either this is a dream, or Poppy and Branch are babies!" Biggie said.

"You're awake Biggie, as Creek did this to them because late last night, he snuck into Troll Town and did some kind of spell but I should have stopped him." Dave explained, seeing little Poppy and Branch hug his legs.

"Tbanks, but we need to get you back to normal, you know?" Dave told tnem.

"They're really cute, as babies you know?" Smidge said.

"Yes that's true, but they're supposed to be grown up trolls, but Creek is so gonna pay, like stranding him in the desert!" Dave said, making the Snack Pack confused by this.

"Maybe some Growing berries will help, sonce Creek used some kind of spell, so maybe they can break it." Cooper said, making Fave very impressed but surprised, at this telling them to watch the age regressed Poppy and Branch as well as their kids, until he got back with the growing up Bertie's, making little Poppy and Branch curious, along with Juniper, Mapke and Oak.

"I think something happened to mommy and daddy, that made them like us." Mapke said.

"Cool, now we can have fun!" Juniper said excited.

"Nope, ad mommy and daddy are supposed to take care of us, so how can they, if they're like us now?" Oak said to his brother and sister seeing little Poppy and Branch playing with toys.

"We can be friends with them, while they're like this, Oak plus they won't remember this or think it was a dream." Juniper said, goi g over to them having fun, along with Maple.

* * *

Dave was in the forest, looking for the berries that Cooper had told him about, hoping that Creek wasn't aroubd or try to stop him because right now, Poppy and Branch needed those special berries to grow back to normal and after that, he was gonna strand Crek in the desert in the human world hoping the Snack Pack were handling things back at Poppy and Branch's house.

He found a whole bush of those berries, which Cooper had told him about gathering some.

"How am I gonna get them, to eat these, when I get back?" Dave mused, walking back to Troll Town the scenic way seeijg the shed, which the muscle car was in making a mental note to himself.

He heard laughter, as he entered Poppy and Branch's place, seeing Branch, Juniper, Berry, Mapke and Oak crawling fast towards the Snack Pack, surprised but curious they were racing baby trolls.

"They were becoming bored, so we made up baby racing, it's harmless." Biggie said, seeing Dave roll his eyes at that.

"Not if you're betting cupcakes on them, as in the human world it's like betting on horses Pkus I found those berries, so now I can fix what Creek did, to Poppy and Branch." Dave replied showing the berries making Branch curious, crawling over to Dave tugging on his trouser leg.

"Aww, I think I know how to get Poppy, and you back to normal but guess all that racing made you hungry, eh?" Dave told him.

He was putting Poppy and Branch into high chairs but mashing the berries so he could feed them to Poppy and Branch feeding them with a spoon, seeing them like it, seeing them glow becoming their normal ages again, wondering why they were in high chairs, making Dave chuckle.

"Creek spelled you, turning you into babies which was very cute, but I found the berries to fix you back to normal." Dave explained to them making Poppy surprised.

'Relax, as I will take care of him." Dave told them leaving the house.

The Snack Pack were having cupcakes seeing Berry, Juniper, Maple and Oak were messily eating cupcakes, which was very cute making Poppy giggle.


	44. Helping His Queen Out

**A/N**

 **Hehe, I cannot believe how much of you enjoyed this series, and thanks to all those that have been favouriting, following and reviewing since everybody is loving Trolls which is awesome.**

 **In this one, our favourite ruler hurts her ankle which sends her and the Snack Pack into a flap.**

* * *

"Oh yeah!" Poppy said, as she was dancing in her big, fluffy blue tutu and Juniper, Mapke, Oak and Berry were watching her, since they loved watching their mom dance, especially with their dad

"Hey Pop-" Branch said, as Poppy was dancing but she tripped, making their kids and Branch worry especially hearing her whimper.

"Pop, Poppy you alright?" Branch said frantic, but trying to keep calm in front of their kids as not to scare them seeing Poppy limp making Dave surprised by this, seeing she'd hurt her foot.

"I-I'm fine!" Poppy said, trying to keep on the bright side as usual.

"Pop I love you as much as cupcakes and rainbows, but we need to get your foot looked at, alright?" Branch said, seeing her nod as he was carrying her on his back, like a huggy back ride, like her dad used to do when she was little.

"Hey it's gonna be alright, you'll see and then you'll be back to your normal self." Branch told Poppy seeing her relax, and calm which was good hoping their kids were alright back home, since they'd been frightened seeing their mom hurt.

"I'm pretty sure, Dave is helping them as he is their uncle." Poppy said thinking of the things she loved, humming to herself which was not only calming herself down, but Branch too since he was worried for her.

* * *

"Whoa, Branch took Poppy to the hospital?" Cooper asked.

"Is she alright, Dave?" Biggie asked too, cuddling Mr Dinkles.

"She must be so scared!" Bridget said as King Gristle nodded.

"This is Poppy we're talking about, she'll be fine." Harper said.

The Snack Pack had seen Branch carrying Poppy on his back along with Bridget and King Gristle, so had went to see what had happened and while they were talking, Berry, Brianna, Juniper, Mapke and Oakwere in tne pkay pen playing, but Brianna hugged her friends knowing they were worried about their mom.

"Your mommy is really brave, from what my mommy says so she'll be fine, maybe get a cast you can draw on." Brianna said seeing Jumiper agree, remembering Tneir favourite story Tneir dad told told them, about the remarkable adventure he and their mother went on.

"Yeah, you're right, p,us we can help her, uncle Davey too!" Mapke said.

Berry nodded, as they were playing.

"Wow, Bri must have calmed them, using hugs." Bridget said smiling, because she and King Gristle Jr. Husband were teaching Tneir daughter about happiness, and hugs so knew they were raising their daughter right like Poppy and Branch with their little ones.

They saw Branch come home with a sleeping Poppy on his back and a cast on her ankle, making their friends and Dave worty as Branch put Poppy on the couch gently.

"She hurt her ankle but it'll heal, and has to stay off that foot and are you alright?" he asked.

"They were worried about Poppy bit we kept ourselves calm,Pkus Brianna calmed your sweet kids down, when they were worried about their mommy." Dave explained which astounded Branch.

"We should let her rest, you know?" Dave told him.


	45. Birthday Prep

A year had passed meaning Jumiper, Mapke and Oak were now a year old meaning their birthday was coming up, which made Poppy excited with Branch seeing Berry wearing a party hat making Branch wonder how she'd gotten her little claws on it.

"C'mon Berry, give it to Dadfy." Branch told the toddler dragon, while Poppy was busy doing queen things, but also birthday preparations for Juniper, Mapke and Oak's party so Branch was holding down the fort.

"No!" Berry said, annoyed lije Branch in the past, making Juniper giggle.

"Don't copy, as what she's doing is naughty." Branch told his kids.

"What's going on in here?" Dave said, seeing Berty happy seeing her uncle, making Branch sigh as he was trying to keep things calm, for when Poppy got back.

"Branch, she's still just a baby, like your sweet little ones so you shoukd just let her play." Dave told him, seeing Branch give up on trying to show discipline hearing his and Poppy's kids yawn.

She saw Branch join her, hugging "I guess you need naps, but mommy will be back soon." Branch said going to put them down for an nap, but Berty thought it was pkay tine making Dave chuckle.

Later he saw Poppy back, but she wondered where Branch was hearing Dave say that he was putting Juniper, Mapke and Oak down for an nap, making her grin since Branch was being a good father hugging him.

He hoped that not too much chaos woukd ensue during the party, making Dave chuckle at his friend but knew it woukd be fun, and excited to celebrate his nephews and niece's birthday tomorrow making Poppy agree.

"Yep, and they're excited since we explained about birthdays to them." Poppy told him, seeing Branch nod seeing Bridget with Brianna making Poppy grin knowing that when her and Branch's kids woke up, they coukd have fun with Brianna sering Brianna pkaying by herself, making Branch get it.

"Yeah, Gristle is a bit worried about it, but she made friends in your little ones plus excited for their party." Bridget said, as Branch agreed wondering if Brianna was alright, seeing Purpke spots over her making Bridget nod.

"She's getting over Bergen Pox, but not contagious as she's been in bed a lotthisweek." Bridget told them.

Branch was exchanging a look, with Poppy but their kids were trolls, not Bergens so guessed they would be alright seeing them excited hugging Brianna after nap time, curious about the spots all over Brianna.

"Mommy says I have spots, because of havijg Bergen pops." Brianna told her friends.

"Cool, I want some!" Juniper said, seeing her brothers agree making Brianna surprised.

Branch wondered what the four babies were talking about, seeing Brianna pointing to where her pox was, making Dave chuckle, guessing his sweet nephews and niece wanted spots making him and Poppy chuckle.

They "They're just playing, Branch." Dave told him.

But later that day, Juniper, Maple and Oak were having bath time fun, playing with the bubbles mamimg Poppy and Branch chuckle at this, because this was so sweet and cute, knowing their birthday was tomorrow, drying them off and putting them in pyjamas, giving them milk which was making them sleepy, which was good.

They were putting them into bed, kissing their heads, putting on an night light for them leaving their room seeijg Poppy wrapping presents for their little ones for their birthday, hoping that Brianna hadn't given them germs, making Poppy shake her head at her husband.

"They're fine, but just relax." she told him.

"Yeah, I know." Branch told her, yawning.


	46. Happy Birthday

**A/N**

 **So here's more of the stories and so very, very surprised by all the peopme who are either reading, favouriting, following or reviewing this series every day, which is Awesone.**

 **In this one, it's Juniper, Mapke and Oak's birthday but they get troll pox, but Poppy and Branch are not gonna let that ruin things.**

 **Thanks to those that have reviewed like Damander E plus reading a comic in the latest issue of the Trolls magazine, where Branch had to or was forced to have Guy Diamond stay with him for a few days is giving me ideas but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Berry was excited the next mornijg, as it was Juniper, Maple and Oak's birthday excitedly jumping up and down on Poppy and Branch'sbed seeijg Branch up chuckling at her.

"I know, I know, it's Juniper, Maple and Oak's birthday but mommy and I need more sleep." he told her, seeing her lie down on the bed which was cute.

Later that morning, Poppy was seeing Juniper, Maple and Oak not themselves making her worry, guessing Brianna had shared her germs after all, hoping Branch wouldn't see because he'd freak but knew that these things happened so was letting them be, hoping they might fel better after their nap.

"Oh boy, tbey're sick alright, but it's okay." Branch said seeing Poppy curious.

"I guess, but let's be carful." she said, seeing Dave surprised, that his nephews and niece were covered in spots and on their first. Birthday, but at least it was now instead of later when Tbey were in Pre-school.

"Maybe they should see the doctor, you know?" Dave said to her.

Poppy nodded in reply, as she saw Branch surprised seeing their kids sick with troll pox sighing, but hoped they would feel better but heard them coughing after waking up and drinking their bottles making Berry curious, because her brothers and sister were sick hoping they were alright.

"They'll be fine, Berry it's normal for troll kids that age to get it." Branch assured her.

"Okay daddy." Berry said, hugging his leg making him chuckle.

"We're still having the party, but they just need to rest." Poppy told him.

Branch nodded, as he knew that Juniper, Maple and Oak were still happy about their birthday, despite being sick and that made Poppy and Branch chuckle.

They were having fun and having breakfast, plus was getting their kids to eat, as they were fussy making Branch get it and was comforting them making Dave get it but was cuddling them.

"It's alright, but you'll be alright." Dave told his nephews and niece.

Branch felt bad that his and Poppy's kids were sick on their birthday, hoping no glitter storms would hit, remembering when Guy Diamond had stayed with him, and had trashed his cosy little hideaway, shuddering.

"Branch you alright, honey?" Poppy asked him.

"Yeah, don't worry." Branch told her, seeing the Snack Pack there with birthday gifts, stunned that Juniper, Mapke and Oak were sick wondering how.

"Brianna accidentally shared her germs with them." Poppy told them.

Harper felt bad for them, hoping they woukd feel better hoping the party was still on, seeing Branch nod, making them excited to hear this, plus knew they would get better.

Plus they'd ordered a birthday cake, so Branch was gonna go pick it up, but not on his skitter board since he didn't want to have the cake wrecked for his and Poppy's kids seeijg them, Brianna and Berry playing together, as he left their pod.

Dave saw them using the cars he'd gotten Juniper, Maple and Oak for their birthday, which made him happy plus had explained to his nephews and niece what kind of cars they were after they'd opened his present up.

"Branch went, to get their cake, Davey but will be back soon, besides the kids are happy pkaying." Poppy said.

"And at that age, they don't know what birthdays mean." Biggie said.

"They are smart for one year old trolls, Pkus Poppy and Branch have been reading to them." Dabe said seeing Br"Yes it's for you and anch back after a while, with one big cupcake, surprising everybody, even the kids.

"Yes, it's for you and your brotners, but we have to wait alright?" Branch said.

Poppy giggled at this, because it was very cute knowing their kids were very sweet, just like them seeing Bridget help put a candle on the cupcake, making Dave smile seeing Juniper, Maple and Oak blow it out, which was very sweet.


	47. Helping With The Holidays 47

**A/N**

 **Hehe, so I got inspiration from a holiday ad which James Cordon who voices Biggie in Trolls sings the song for and one thing led to another in my mind.**

 **Plus thanks to everybody that has reviewed,favourited and followed.**

 **So in this one, Biggie is worried he might not be ready for Trollmas, but his friends help him out since like Christmas, Trollmas is about family and friends.**

* * *

"Woah, it's December, meaning Trollmas is near!" Poppy said seeing Branch agree, along with their friends seeing their kids curious, since it was their first Trollmas seeing Biggie a bit worried.

How was he going to do it?

"Biggie, you alright?" Branch asked him, seeing Poppy curious.

"I'm good, Poppy, no need to worry." he said to her.

She and Branch exchanged a look, guessing their friend was anxious about being ready for the holidays, but knew he had Kentucky of time to get ready as they and their friends had an idea.

"Dave, can you watch the kids?" Poppy asked, seeing him nod but saw them leave, guessing that they were giving Biggie some help to get ready for Trollmas.

They had decorations, but decorating Biggie's pod, knowing he was going to be surprised when he saw the lights, since friends and family were the greatest gifts you could give, during the holidays.

"I can't wait, to see the look on his face, when he sees this!" Cooper said, as Branch nodded., seeing his friends agree.

Poppy was happy that the pod looked festive, seeing Biggie coming, hiding seeing him very surprised, but delighted by this wondering how or who did this seeing his friends there.

"We were trying to give you a lift, as you were anxious about getting ready for the holidays." Harper said.

"Thanks, as it did help but the holidays are a big deal." Biggie said

"True, as that is a good thing, Biggie." Poppy told him, making them giggle but having Hug Time.


	48. Learning About The Holidays

Dave was wearing headphones listening to an iPod which had the music that he loved from the human world along with holiday music on it from the human world knowing his new friends might be curious, because they loved music and singing so maybe they might like it because they were curious, about being a troll in the human world was like seeing Poppy and Branch curious, seeing Dave singing to himself.

They were decorating the Trollmas tree, that was in the centre of Troll Town but wondering what kind of holiday song Davey was singing, because they'd never heard it before, wanting to know.

"Oh sorry guys, I had my headphones on." Dave told them, making them grin.

"Yeah we noticed, but what kind of holiday song were you singing?" Branch asked.

"It's called Jingle Bells, and we sing it in the human world, along with other holiday songs." Dave told them, making them curious to hear about how human's did Trollmas, making Dave giggle.

"Maybe I shoukd show you, come on!" Dave said going to the car.

Dave was activating the portal, as they went through into the human world and it was December seeing it had snowed, Pkus they saw people rushing around, making Poppy and Branch curious.

"They're getting ready for the holidays buying gifts, and food for Christmas." Dave told them.

"Wow, they seem happy, like us preparing for Trollmas." Poppy said, seeing Dave nod

They were exploring, plus Dave was explaining how Trollmas was like Christmas, making Poppy and Branch grin seeing an nativity scene, wondering what that meant, making Dave explain to them,it involved this world's King impressing Poppy and Branch yet surprising Dave.

After returning to Troll Town, Poppy had ideas, after she and Branch had seen how humans observed the holiday season, seeing Juniper, Mapke and Oak hug their legs because they had been with the Snack Pack, helping make cookies or licking the bowls.

"They didn't give you trouble, even Berry?" Branch asked, seeing their friends chuckle.

"Nope, they were good, helping make cookies, p,us Berry was pkaying with Mr Dinkles." Biggie said.

"Where did you and Davey go, that took you this long?" Harper asked.

"We were seeing how humans celebrate the holidays, which is intresting, from how Davey explained." Poppy said.

She saw they'd built one huge gingerbread house, seeing little hand prints, in the frosting guessing her and Branch's little ones had put their marks on it, seeing Cooper nod.

"It was Harper's idea, since they helped make the house, despite Berry trying to toast it." he said.

"She probably thinks the house parts are graham crackers, like when we make smores." Branch pointed out.

"It is cure, p,us this is how the holidays shoukd be, right Davey?" Poppy said.

"Yep, but it was fun." Dave replied to her.

They were curious as Dave was explaining to them, making them impressed hearing how humans celebrated the holidays, so we're getting ideas makingDave chuckle at this, because they were becoming his new family.


	49. A Hairy Situation

Poppy noticed, that Branch looked a little stressed remembering what had happened with Creek, when he'd been stressed and his hair had gotten out of control, hoping her husband wouldn't get like that seeing Juniper, Maple and Oak playing with toys and being adorable making Poppy giggle.

"Don't mind Dadfy, as he gets like this a lot." she said to them.

Dave noticed that Branch's bright blue hair was becoming out of contro,, wondering if he was alright, seeing Poppy worry knowing chaos was going to ensue like when Creek got stressed after his bad dream.

"I'm fine, Pop Tart, don't worry." Branch assured her.

She noticed that her husband's hair was a bit out of control making Dave wonder what was going on, as he was seeing the hair tie him up making Juniper, Mapke and Oak curious wanting to play too.

"Sweeties, this isn't a game alright?" Poppy told her and Branch's kids.

She remembered what had helped Creek, when he'd been stressed, guessing the holidays had made Branch stressed, to the point where his hair had gotten out of control making her get it.

"You gotta calm down, Branch so things do not get out of control!" Poppy said.

Tne Snack Pack nodded, as their friend's hair was becoming crazy, like Creek's but knew things like the holidays did this to trolls but also humans,from what Dave had told them seeing Branch taking deep breaths, after he saw them hiding behind Poppy which was not good.

"Wow with his hair like that, it's like Smidge's!" Biggie said making Poppy sigh.

She noticed her husband starting to relax, and doing so, his hair was relaxing making them relievec, because they cared about him, even if he was a little cautious at times knowing Poppy really loved her husband.

"It's alright, you can come out now!" he said seeing their friends there, relieved.

"I knew, you could do it and we know what to do, if it happens again." Poppy told him.

Dave was relieved, but hoped that didn't happen again, but remembered the same thing had happened with Creek a long time ago, before he betrayed them, pushing that thought aside, and going to have cupcakes since this called for it, making her friends chuckle but hoped things were alright.

"Relax, as it's alright, and I don't want you losing your colours again." Branch told her, hugging her.


	50. Helping Poppy With A Sore Ear

Branch was worried, as Poppy was whimpering because she had a sore ear, hiding it from their friends and him making him wonder if she was alright, because she was normally cupcakes and rainbows hoping she wasn't losing her colours.

"It's alright, Branch as it's nothing you shoukd worry about, as my ear just hurts." Poppy told him.

"Oh boy, it loojs bad, but we shoukd get it looked at, you know?" Branch said, seeing her nod.

He saw her whimper because it hurt, knowing hugs made her feel better, wrapping his arms aroubd her in a hug which was helping her feel a little better, kissing him seeing Juniper, Maple and Oak hug her legs making her smile, which relieved Branch too because seeing his wife in danger or pain bothered him, knowing medicine woukd help her feel better.

"Aww, our little ones are trying to help, which is so sweet!" Poppy said to him.

"Yeah, they're learning from their parents, which is good." Branch said.

He was taking her to the doctor, but he was hoping that she would be alright, seeing the doctor say it was an ear infection prescribing antibotics, which made Branch relieved because he cared about her, seeing her relax because she was worried.

"It's alright, plus our friends will get it, if they knew." Branch told her.

The Snack Pack were curious, about why Poppy was acting odd, but understood, after Branch explained feeling bad hoping she was alright, seeing Dave nod explaining that the doctor had given Poppy medicine to help her feel better, making them relieved because they cared about her, since they were pretty close as friends.

"Yeah, as she was worried but our kids were helping." Branch said to them.

"That's really cure, but you're being sweet to her, Branch." Harper said to him.

He grinned at her, because he cared about Poppy, which the others got, and we're seeing Poppy join them wondering what they were talking about, seeing they were talking about her, whimpering a little as her ear hurt seeing her friends hug her, in a giant group Hug Time, which was making her feel better.

"Thanks, as you're awesome, you know?" Poppy said, seeing her friends nod.


	51. Having Her Cousin Stay With Her

"Who's that, with Poppy?" Biggie asked the others.

The Snack Pack saw a violet haired troll girl wearing a tie-dye top with sparkles all over it, with green jeans wearing a tie-dye Hug Time bracelet making Branch get that the girl was related to his wife and her family, seeing Peppy nod.

"She's my niece, but shy, but her mom thought, that Poppy and you guys might help her come unshy." he said to his son in law.

"This is Zooey, my cousin who's staying with me and Branch, you know?" Poppy said to the others.

Zooey was looking at her feet which had neon nail polish on them, feeling nervous, as she was shy aroubd new trolls, except for Poppy, since she was her cousin but shy aroubd Branch, because she didn't know him very well.

"Anyhoo, let's go get settled in, alright?" Poppy said to her.

"Sure, Queen cousin, you know?" Zooey told her, following her and Branch to where they lived, giggling at Juniper, Mapke and Oak's antics, making Branch relieved that something made Zooey smile.

"Remember when you were Sny lije that, and it took me to help you?" Poppy said to him.

"Yeah, and it took me doing something crazy which the old me would never do, to make you happy again." Branch said making Zooey curious after overhearing him say that her cousin had lost her colours before, since she was so happy and a good cousin.

"It's a long story, but we'll talk about it later, alright?" Poppy said seeing Zooey hug her, making Branch grin, guessing she was a bit nervous, so hugs helped with anxiety and fear wondering why she was so shy.

"Her mom and her don't live in the same forest, like we do, so she gets lonely, but it's gonna be alright." Poppy said, hugging him making Zooey curious since he made Poppy curious.

* * *

"Wow, so Branch used to be shy, and then going on an adventure helped him be confident?" Zooey asked Poppy later, while helping her with Juniper, Maple and Oak since she liked helping her cousin

"Yeah, you could say that, and then we got married after taking things slow." Poppy replied.

"Ohhh, I see but maybe you could use your confidence powers, to make me not so me?" Zooey replied.

"Zooey, I don't have confidence powers, that's just natural happiness." Poppy told her.

Oh, alright, but if you don't have confidence powers, how did you help Branch?" Zooey asked.

Branch chuckled softly, listening to this as Zooey just needed some confidence, like Bridget had when they first met her hoping that she would be alright.

"She just got here, but our friends can help her out, you know?" Poppy told him.

"Yeah, like Satin and Chamille can make her an new outfit or something." Branch said.

They saw Dave join them, as he was curious about Zooey, surprised that she lived in another forest, from here seeing Poppy nod, but she hoped the Snack Pack weren't busy, since she needed to talk to them since they needed to give Zooey a proper welcome, making Branch grin, guessing a welcome party.

"Yep, and good thing the Bergen are our friends, and you like parties now." Poppy said kissing him.

"Eww, Poppy!" Zooey said, as Branch chuckled at that seeing Dave watching their kids and Berry while Poppy and Branch went to talk to their friends.

He also wanted to take them to the Oscars in the human world, but had to explain it to his best friends seeing Zooey texting on her phone.


	52. Throwing A Welcome Party

"What're you doing, with cake mix?" Zooey asked, as Poppy was wearing an apron and had oven mitts.

"Making cupcakes, silly!" Poppy replied, seeing Branch excited that she was baking.

He guessed that it was Cupcake Day, a holiday, that Poppy had made up for their family, as Juniper, Mapke and Oak liked cupcakes, well eating the frosting to be exact seeing Zooey curious since she liked cupcakes like her mom made.

"You wanna help, since your mom is good at baking?" Poppy asked, surprising Zooey nodding.

"Aren't you worried I'll make a big mess, or something?" Zooey asked her, making Branch get it, because he might have his true colours back, but there were times when he was still anxious.

"You won't but doesn't your mom let you help her, bake at home?" he said.

"She normally does it by herself, because she thinks I make a big mess." Zooey told him.

Poppy was seeing her put on an apron, but showing her how to bake cupcakes, making Zooey smile stunning Branch, guessing she was enjoying herself, knowing they could help her find her feet.

After decorating them with frosting and edible filter, they were putting them in the oven. For them to cook.

They saw Juniper, Maple and Oak playing with toys, along with Berry making Zooey chuckle, but curious about Dave making Branch get it, explaining to her, seeing her curious about Bergens.

"Wait, you never heard of, or saw a Bergen?" Branch asked, seeing her shake her head.

"They never lived in the forest, that my mom and I live in, you know?" Zooey said to him.

Poppy and Branch guessed that Peppy's sister had moved to a forest with no Bergens, after Zooey was born, but it made her cousin very sheltered, seeing Zooey nod.

"You could say that, Poppy." she said hugging her.

That made Branch chuckle, joining in but did not know that Zooey had a friend in a young human girl, and had told her stories about what being a troll girl was like, making Dave grin guessing it gave the troll girl freedom.

"Yeah, my mom doesn't know that I hang out with Amy." Zooey said to them.

"Does Amy know, that you're here?" Poppy asked her cousin, seeing her nod.

Poppy and Branch were deciding to introduce her, to their friends since they were a friendly, bubbly and chatty group, so Zooey woukd fit in with them and were throwing a party, like normal, Pkus had invited Bridget and King Gristle since they were friends, which was why Poppy had baked extra cupcakes.

* * *

"Wow, that's what Bergens are, but what's it's name?" Zooey asked, making Bridget chuckle, because Poppy had explained to her and Gristle that Zooey had lived in a place where there weren't any Bergens, which was odd.

"My name's Bridget, and a good friend of your cousin's, along with my husband, King Gristle." Bridget told her.

They were having fun, plus Zooey was feeling less shy, after meeting the Snack Pack because back home, she didn't have frie Things would settle down, but later that morning, they were having cake for breakfast, which was normal aroubd here, making Zooey excited since she liked being here, and deciding to stay, making Peppy chuckle at his niece.

They were hanging out, and just having fun, which Zooey was enjoying.


	53. Cupcake Hunt

"Alright, time to go to the Cupcakery!" Biggie said to himself with Mr Dinkles on his shoulder, since he loved cupcakes just like every troll in Troll Town hoping Poppy and the others were alright stunned seeing Poppy there helping decorate cupcakes making the sweet yet big hearted male excited.

"Yeah, one of the bakers asked me, to help decorate cupcakes." Poppy said.

Biggie wanted to help, since Mr Dinkles was good at making cupcakes, and had shown him how making Poppy grin at this seeing Branch there, with Juniper, Mapke and Oak, making Poppy giggle.

"Cake!" all thee infant trolls said, making Branch chuckle.

"Yeah we know, which is a good thing and pretty sure mommy will let you have some, after we're done." he said putting them in the pkaypen seeing them playing with toys, making Branch relieved so he could help Poppy decorate cupcakes.

"Aww, they're being good, which is sweet." Biggie told him.

"Yeah, Poppy and I are raising them well." Branch said.

But the infant trolls were very curious and to them, the Cupcakery was like the best place to play getting out of the pkay pen looking for cupcakes, crawling off making Biggie worry, in case Branch foubd out because despite having his true colours back, he still got anxious especially when it came to his and Poppy's kids.

"Oh no, I gotta find them, before Branch or Poppy finds out!" he said.

He heard giggling, as Juniper, Maple and Oak had crawled into the kitchen, following them making Poppy curious as to why Biggie was in here.

"Umm,I don't know why I came in here, Poppy." Biggie told her.

He saw Maple tug on Poppy's dress trying to get his mom's attention, so she coukd give him and his brother and sister cupcakes, because they were so cute, like their dad said to their friends.

"Maple, what're you doing here sweetie?" Poppy asked her son, picking him up.

She saw Junipervand Oak in Biggie's arms, seeing they had gotten out of the pkay pen guessing they'd smelt cupcakes, and had snuck out when their backs were turned.

"Aww, you just wanted cupcakes?" Branch said to Poppy seeing his sons and daughter excitedly reach for a cupcake, making Biggie chuckle at their antics, because it was adorable, like how he dressed up Mr Dinkles.

Poppy was feeding them mini cupcakes which was making them happy, because that's all they wanted was cupcakes, and they had gotten them giggling.

"Aww, too cute!" Branch said, as Poppy agreed.


	54. Game Night and Sniffles

"Did you get the snacks, Poppy?" Branch asked.

"Yes, as we always have Friend Game Night, remember?" Branch told her.

It was mid week, so it was Friend Game Night when the Snack Pack came over and they hung out and played board games, like Uno, Monopoly among other board games Pkus had snacks, seeing Juniper, Mapke and Oak crawling aroubd curious, making Poppy giggle.

"Aww, they're excited about their uncles and aunts coming over, to play games." she told them.

She was putting them in the pkay pen hoping that they didn't try to get out like at the Cupcakery, seeing Branch chuckle, putting appke juice in their cups, making them happy, plus would give them snacks later, when they and the others were having snacks.

They saw the Snack Pack here, for fun but saw Poppy excited but sounded like she was coming down with something, remembering the other week, when Juniper had the flu, guessing Juniper had shared germs making Harper hope she was alright.

"Yeah, all good here, cupcakes and rainbows you know?" Poppy said sneezing.

"Okay then, let's get playing." Cooper told them, as they were at the table.

Branch noticed that Poppy was still sick, sneezing making him worry as she was important to him, like their kids, seeing their friends dealing out Uno cards while Juniper, Maple and Oak were curious seeing what the grown ups were doing.

"Mommy looks not so good, you know?" Oak said to his brother and sister.

"Yep, daddy looks worried, but we should help mommy." Juniper said.

They were crawling out of the pkay pen, while the adults were distracted, knowing what made their mom happy, cupcakes crawling into the kitchen, finding the cupcakes, but grabbing one going into the living room, seeing their mom in a blanket crawling over to her making Branch chuckle at how cute they were being, since they saw their mom was sick.

"She'll be alright, as it is just a cold." Branch assured them.

The Snack Pack were finding this adorable, because they knew that Poppy and Branch were good parents, seeing Juniper, Maple and Oak playing in the pkay pen, which was cute.

* * *

Poppy was in bed, as Branch was tending to her because she was sick, Pkus he had pt their kids to bed putting an ice pack on her head, to bring down her fever which seemed to be working, making Branch relieved because he cared about her a lot.

"Plus I brought you some ice cream, to help." he told her.

"Thanks Branch, as I don't like being like this." Poppy told him.


	55. An Unusual Day

**A/N**

 **More of the stories, but surprised by all of you that read, review, favourite and follow this series everyday, as it means a lot plus reading the comic story in this month's issue of the Trolls magazine gave me inspiration Pkus very happy that Trolls comes out next month on DVD and Blu-Ray.**

 **So in this one, the Snack Pack are having a bad day, but Branch and Poppy help them find the fun in those get back up again days from helping Harper with painting, helping Cooper find his lost harmonica among other things leads to antics.**

 **I hope you all enjoy**

* * *

"Ugh, nothing is going right, Pkus I keep screwing up my art!" a voice yelled, belonging to Harper whom was the resident artist in Troll Town and she was having a get back up again day along with most of the Snack Pack making Poppy curious, but confused and worried for her friends.

"Wow,they're having one of those days, like we Doo." Branch said to her while wearing a baby carrier which had his and Poppy's kids in it so they woukdn't escape, like at the Cupcakery.

"When you say that we're having a get back up again day, what does that mean?" Smidge asked.

"It is just Poppy's way of making the best out of a bad day, you know?" Branch explained.

They were impressed by that, but then again Poppy wielding her happiness energy like a superpower of sorts, to the point where it had opened up Branch's happy place but Poppy was willing to help her friends out, Branch too knowing it was going to be an eventful day, making Dave curious.

"Hey Davey, Poppy and I are helping the others with some stuff, you know?" Branch told him.

"Oh, but that's cool, since you two make an awesome team." Dave told him leaving him be.

"Branch, you coming?" Poppy said, as he was following her and the Snack Pack helping them fix their problems like helping Harper make new paints, helping Satin and Chamille rest itch an outfit, helping Cooper find his lost harmonica and help Smidge with hair ups, impressing Branch.

"Smidge does have the strongest hair out of us, remember?" Cooper said.

"Yeah, but stunned that Poppy can do hair ups, you know?" Branch said.

They wondered where Biggie was, since normally, he was always with them, or doing what they were doing.

"I bet you two, three giant cupcakes, he's with Mr Dinkles." Guy Diamond said.

"You're on, Guy." Smidge said, as they were going to find the biggest and biggest hearted member of their group, making Poppy hope nothing had happened to him.

"Relax, as he's probably alright." Branch assured her, as they were in the forest.

* * *

Biggie was lying on the grass, with his faithful pet Mr Dinkles looking at clouds and their shapes, since it was quite a quiet day in Troll Town so felt like watching clouds, hoping their friends weren't worrying or mad but watching clouds and being here in this peaceful clearing was making the big hearted male sleepy, rubbing his eyes drifting off.

Branch, Poppy and their friends were worried now, as they coukdn't find Biggie anywhere and now a steam ge sound was making them jumpy, thinking it was some beast.

"Woah, woah we can't jump to conclusions, or let our imaginations run away with us!" Branch stated.

"Then what do you think it is, mr I know everything?" Cooper asked.

"Well it's not a Bergen, as we're friends now, but it coukd be something else, lije a beast, or a giant bug." Branch said.

"Branch, not funny, as our friends are getting scared!" Poppy said, as Branch grinned going to check.

He followed the noise to the area where Biggie was sleeping and snoring, seeing Mr Dinkles on his belly sleeping, making him giggle softly.

"This is the Thimg the gang are scared of?" Branch said, beckoning the others, seeing them relieve"He likes d seeing that the noise had just been Biggie's snores wondering what he was doing out here by himself, and looking at the clouds gave Harper a clue.

"He likes looking at the shapes the clouds make, like with rainbows, like the time Mr Dinkles was sad." she said.

After a bit, Biggie was beginning to stir wondering what the others were doing here, as Poppy explained making him grin.

"Mr Dinkles and I were watching the clouds, you know?" Biggie said making them get it.


	56. Cupcake Antics

Poppy and Branch noticed that Berty had eaten a green iced cupcake that looked like pistachio frosting, but the toddler dragon was blowing smoke rings, running outside to the lake, drinking.

"Berry, fish pee in it everyday, but that cupcake was defective, I think." Poppy said.

"It even smells weird, compared to how cupcakes normally smell." Branch said, making sure their kids didn't eat them, because he and Poppy didn't know what these defective cupcakes would do, to their Swert little ones seeing Berry had a stomach ache.

"We have to make sure, that nobody else eats these weirdo cupcakes, plus how the heck these were made." Poppy said.

Branch remembered zDave had brought this weird green looking stuff, that he'd called wasabi guessing it had gotten into the Cupcakery, seeing some of their friends feeling better after drinking water.

"Dave must have laid them, by mistake, you know?" Harper said.

"They were kind of different, with a kick you know?" Biggie said, seeing his friends give him a look.

"It was just a mistake, p,us Dave is still learning alright, and at least none of the kids inc

uding purs ate them, plus we got rid of them." Branch assured them, seeing Dave relieved.

"I didn't mean to cause chaos,but at least it was kind of funny, you know, plus you were all making goofy faces, from eating those cupcakes." Dave replied, seeing them agree.

"Yeah, that was funny, but what was that stuff?" Cooper asked.

"Wasabi, mustard from a magical place called Japan, in the human world." Dave replied.

"Cool, and bet you went there, you know?" Poppy said seeing Dave nod seeing Juniper, Mapke and Oak walking towards them, making Branch and Poppy happy Tney had not eaten those cupcakes uncle Dave had laid.

Cooper had laid more Swert tasting ones along with a mysterious Purpke furred friend of Poppy's, that had a cupcake marking on her cheek, which were helping relax things plus the Snack Pack were curious because Poppy's new friend was all furry like a Fuzzbert but coukd see.

"I'll explain later, and no Harper, she's not a Fuzzbert." Poppy said.

Branch chuckled at that, knowing his wife's new friend from the human world sort of looked that way, seeing her shy aroubd the otjers but chubby and cute, plus laying a lot of cupcakes to get rid of the tarted those so called pistachio flavoured cupcakes had left, seeing the cupcakes had Purpke frosting.

"Yeah, these are awesome, Pri." Poppy said softly, making the purple furred female grin.

"Yep, my pals back home like them too." she replied grinning wide.


	57. Movies And A Picnic

Dave was getting movies for movie night, like the movies he had seen in the human world, so was hoping that his friends would like them too, plus hoped that the popcorn flavoured cupcakes he had laid to make up for the wasabi cupcake thing, and happy his friends weren't mad at him because of it.

"It was a mistake, Dave but thankfully, nobody got hurt." Branch assured him, making Dave relieved hearing that.

"Tbat's good, because I woukdn't want to hurt my friends, you know?" Dave told him.

He was hoping that Bergen Town had a movie theatre, so he coukd show his friends movies, seeing the others agree because Dave had explained, about Cars but they were curious about movies in the human world making Dave chuckle.

"Relax, things will be alright." Poppy said, to Branch making him agree as they and the others were enjoying the movie, laughing hysterically at parts making Dave grin because he was happy, that his friends were enjoying the movie.

But Juniper, Maple and Oak were running aroubd, along with Brianna, because they were too little, to understand what a movie was or to stay in their stars.

"It's cool, as they're just playing, Branch plus human kids theirvage do that too." Dave told him, making Poppy grin at this because it was true plus they coukd not expect four one and a half year olds to sit still during a movie.

Later that evening, back in Troll Town, Dave was helping put Juniper, Maple and Oak to bed, but they and Berry were being rambunctious, from the soda making Poppy chuckle because Juniper was like her, with sweet things.

She was singing a lullaby that was soothing her and Branch's kids into sleep, tucking them into their bed but left the night light on going to join Branch and Dave, making them wonder what had taken Poppy so long.

"The kids we'e pretty rambunctious, from the soda, but it's all good." Poppy told them.

"Oh, yeah we gave them soda, so they woukd stay quiet during the ovie." Branch admitted.

"It's alright, as trolls their age, and Bergen that age couldn't sit still that long, making Branch and Dave get it hoping things were alright and that everybody liked the movie, seeing Poppy nod.

"Yeah we did, it was awesome, plus we're having a picnic." Poppy told him.

Dave was excited, about this, because he liked being around them, despite still being around them, and being Berry, Juniper, Mapke and Oak's uncle and Branch got it.

"Hey, it'll be fine." Poppy told him.

She'd been baking earlier, which was why the kitchen smelt so sweet, making Dave hungry, making Poppy giggle, because everybody liked the queen's treats that she made, but they were for the picnic, hoping that nobody would try to sneak one early because she wanted to share, with her friends.

* * *

The next morning, Poppy and Branch were already up, going to Juniper, Maple and Oak's room noticing they were awake but something was off with their little ones and Berry, because they were still sleepy but being grumpy so thinking maybe they just needed breakfast, to feel better making Dave unsure, seeing Poppy packing things for the Pucnic, like the treats she'd made yesterday before they went to the movies.

Branch was feeling their foreheads, noticing they were warm frowning, but knew how hard Poppy and the others had worked on preparing for the picnic, so didn't want to let some cold ruin that, seeing Dave agree.

"Aww, we're gonna have fun, even if you're not feeling good." Branch said giving them juice.

At the picnic, everybody was having fun, but Poppy noticed that Juniper, Maple and Oak along with Berry weren't acting themselves, wondering if they were alright, seeing they were sick, wondering why Branch hadn't told her.

"We didn't have time, plus we didn't want to ruin the picnic." Branch told her, making Poppy sigh because she was feeling bad, knowing that kids get sick a lot, well everybody got sick sometimes.

Harper and the others wondered if Juniper, Maple and Oak were alright, seeing Poppy shake her head, at this but they wondered what was wrong with them.

"They're dosed up, with a bad cold which Branch didn't tell me about." Poppy told them, making them get it seeing Juniper, Maple and Oakwere sleeping making them relieved, since Poppy and Branch were good parents


	58. Easter Antics

It was early morning in Troll Town, as Juniper, Maple and Oak were awake but it was Easter meaning the Easter Troll had came bringing candy and gifts, crawling aroubd making Branch curious seeing Easter baskets with gifts and candy guessing that the Easter Troll had left them for his and Poppy's kids making him grin, seeing Poppy awake.

Aww, this is so sweet, you made hug cards, again!" she told Branch.

"M-Maybe, but I think the Easter Trol visited us." Poppy heard zDave say.

Branch and Poppy were explaining to him how they celebrated Easter in Troll Town, which he liked but grinned seeing his niece and nephews, enjoying what the Easter Troll had brought them, chuckling because it was cute.

"I think the Easter Troll left stuff, for us." Branch told her.

Poppy nodded, but was making cupcake flavoured pancakes which everybody loved, but Branch was seeing Berry playing with balls, and being cute, seeing Juniper along with Maple and Oak chasing her like they were pkaying tag but being careful so they wouldn't get hurt.

"Just be careful, alright as we don't want you to get hurt." Branch told them.

"Ojay daddy, be careful!" Juniper said, seeing her brothers no

"Yeah, but they're just having fun, Branch, so relax." Dave told him.

Branch guessed that Dave was right, but was knowing that there would be a party to celebrate Easter, makig Poppy exvited dressing in a spring inspired dress, that Satin and Chamille had made for her, so enjoyed it.

She was dressing Muniper in an identical dress, but dressing Maple and Oak in outfits seeing them grin, as it was cute.

* * *

The Snack Pack along with Poppy and Branch, Dave too were enjoying the party seeing young trolls dancing so Juniper, Maple and Oak were having a blast, which Poppy and Branch foubd sweet plus knew a lot of trolls had gotten hug cards along with treats from the Easyer Troll which was good, since Spring was in the air but good.

Dave was understanding but saw some trolls were hyper from all the candy, they'd eaten, making Branch surprisec but it was like Poppy after she had a lot of candy, or cupcakes but knew their parents would help them cool down.

Branch was seeing it was late, and was taking their kids home, so they could sleep, hoping they would after all that candy but Poppy was singing to them, which was getting them to sleep.


	59. Enjoying A Hot Day

"This will be fun, and a good way to cool down on a hot day." Poppy heard Branch say, as he was helping her throw a pool party since it was a hot summer like day and all of Troll Town was feeling the heat.

"Yeah, as a pool party might help calm everybody down, you know?" Branch told her.

It was the beginning of Spring but very, very hot so everybody was a little grumpy which surprised Branch so hoped the party might cool things down, seeing Poppy in a pink swim tutu which he found very cute grinning.

"Yeah, plus we can set up the sprinklers, for our kids." Poppy told him, seeing Juniper, Maple and Oak excited but wearing water wings since they didn't know how to swim yet, but were wanting to play with the sprinklers making Poppy chuckle.

"We have to set it up first, alright?" Branch said, seeing them playing tag, while waiting for the sprinklers since their folks had made an awesome they and everybody could swim in but cool down, from being overheated on a hot day making Dave impressed.

"Yeah, Branch had the right idea, because on a hot day in the human world, you cool off by that, or drinking lemonade." he told them, giving them ideas listening to how you made lemonade.

* * *

"This was a great idea, as the lemons were ripe, Pkus we have sugar to make lemonade!" Poppy said, seeing the others agree.

"Yeah, since the pool is awesome, and good, on a hot day." Cooper said making Branch grin, while keeping an eye on Juniper, Maple and Oak seeing them playing with other kids their age, which had been Poppy's idea, since they coukdn't go to Bergen Town all the time so Tneir kids could hang out, with Brianna.

"You're welcome, plus everybody seems to be liking the lemonade, which is pink?" Branch said.

He saw Poppy making a pitcher of lemonade, guessing that was where the pink lemonade was coming from, which was fine drinking some which tasted really good, guessing since she was good at baking, she was now good at making lemonade seeing her wearing a pink swim tutu.

"It fits with her, just let it be." Harper told him.

"Yeah, I am used to it, of sorts." Branch told her while in shorts.

Things were going well, as everybody was having fun, and drinking pink lemonade plus excited about the Summer, after Dave had expkained to them, seeing Poppy wearing sunglasses, along with Guy Diamond who was loving the sun illuminating on his sparkles, and making them shine brighter.

"Woah, be careful, alright?" Branch cautioned the sparkly male, because he did not want anybody hurt, especially Poppy or his kids, because that would be upsetting for him, despite hearing Guy Diamond say he would making Poppy get it.

"Aww, somebody needs a hug, as he is getting prickly again!" Poppy said.

"Wait, I have prickles all over me now?" Branch asked nervously.

"Branch no, it just means being grumpy, honey." she said, seeing him relax.

That relieved Poppy, as she wanted Branch to have fun, and enjoy the sunshine which was making everybody happy, so was letting him be and tending to their kids.


	60. Discovering His Sister

Poppy was very excited about starting journalling, as it was like scrap booking but knew that Branch was going to flip, as he was knowing of her love of scrap booking, plus saw Juniper curious about some of her mom's supplies, making Branch chuckle, because he knew that Juniper was like Poppy, seeing Maple and Oak playing with Berry.

"Mommy's art supplies aren't toys, alright?" Branch told the pink haired toddler, putting her in the pkay pen with her brothers.

Poppy was writing in her journal, about her and Branch's human friend, Kessie plus had put a drawing of the girl in it, making Branch grin, seeing their kids playing, with toys and was being cute.

"Maybe Kessie will show up later, you know what she's like." Branch told his wife stroking her pink hair, seeing a letter arrive for him, reading it, making his eyes widen in surprise, reading it leaving their pod.

He was going into town, seeing a light green skinned female troll with long midnight blue hair, but wore purple, making him curious.

"Melody, is that you?" he asked her, seeing her nod, surprised at her brother, knowing that Poppy had done good for him, hugging him, but shy about things, after living in the human world with their parents making him grin.

"We have a human friend named Kessie, who is awesome, but come on." Branch said.

They were going to his and Poppy's pod, impressing her especially seeing his and Poppy's kids plus Poppy was curious about Melody, hearing her husband tell her about Melody, seeing she was shy.

"We have to help her get confident." Poppy told him.

Branch knew that his sister was very sweet, but he and Poppy, along with their friends could help Melody get used, to being in Troll Town so was deciding to throw a welcome party, to help Melody get settled in.

The Snack Pack were amazed that Branch had a sister, but was wanting to meet her seeing Melody shy and avoid their eye contact, which surprised them because Branch was now pretty happy, so hoped that they could help her out.

"Just take it slow with her, alright?" Branch told them.


	61. Visiting Friends

"Whoa, so going on that adventure helped my brother find his happy place?" Melody asked Poppy, seeing her nod because she was helping Melody get used to things in Troll Town, but saw her and Branch's human friend Kessie was here making Melody curious.

"Yep but Poppy helped me, do that, you know?" Branch told his sister, making her impressed because she had a lot of stories to tell him about being in the human world, unaware of the fact that Dave had been a troll male living in the human world, so was comfortable around Kessie, which astounded Poppy.

 _Of course Melody would be around her, because she's been living in the human world, but maybe Kessie can help Melody feel settled into things here._

"Whoa, who's the girl, that looks like Branch?" Kessie asked Poppy. hugging

"Oh you haven't met yet, but that's his sister, Melody." Poppy replied.

Kessie was impressed hearing about , but hugged her hoping she liked hug time, seeing her shyly smile, making Poppy and Branch get an idea, that Kessie could help Melody out seeing their kids back from day camp because it was Summer, so they were not in school hugging Kessie.

"Hey guys, wow you're getting big!" she said making them giggle.

"Yeah that happens, but it's good you're here." Jumiper told her.

Branch was making his and Poppy's kids a snack, seeing Berry the family's pet dragon excitable seeing her brothers and sister home, making him chuckle, because it was cute and knew that things were getting fun, making Poppy agree because summer was a time for adventures and friends plus she and Branch were going to visit their Bergen friends, Bridget and King Gristle.

"Kessie, Melody maybe you can explore, while we're gone." Poppy said.

Kessie nodded, because she loved being here when she could, so was happy to show Melody how awesome things were here, making Melody hope her brother would be safe, making Kessie get it, knowing he and Poppy would but she was relaxing, after she was having fun, plus was enjoying having cupcakes making the Snack Pack happy, because Poppy had asked them to help make Melody feel welcome.

"Yeah, plus you'll love it here, Melody." Harper told the female green skinned troll.

"Plus we should make her an new outfit, you know?" Satin told Chamille.

"Yeah, Kessie has been helping me get settled." Melody told them.

The Snack Pack were wanting to help welcome Melody, so Poppy had suggested making a welcome wagon which Kessie agreed with because she had explained to the pink haired troll female that was how you welcomed new neighbour's in her world, so hoped that Melody would like it, plus right now, they were going to Satin and Chamille's pod, because they wanted to design an new outfit for Melody.

"Relax, they're the best stylists in town." Biggie told Melody.

"I guess, you know?" she replied softly.

* * *

Branch and Poppy were hanging out with Bridget and Gristle at their castle while Brianna, Juniper, Maple ad Oak were playing, hoping that things were alright back in Troll Town plus Bridget was surprised that Branch had a sister, wondering if she was grumpy like he used to be, making Poppy giggle at her husband's reaction.

"Melody is just shy, as she was living with my parents in the human world." he replied.

Unknown to them, tne kids had left where they had been playing because they smelt cookies, because they liked sweet treats along with Brianna, making Poppy and Bridget go look for them, guessing they were playing hide and seek hearing giggling, as they found them in the kitchen, grinning because it was cute and mischievous, seeing them eating cookies.


	62. Skitter Boarding

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but surprised that people are still favouriting, following but reviewing this series which is awesome but hope you still enjoy.**

 **So in this one, Poppy and Branch's young daughter Juniper is wanting some space because her brothers are being mischievous, but skitter boarding might help since Maple and Oak wanted to learn since they see their dad and other troll kids on skitter boards**

I hope you like.

* * *

Branch was wondering if Melody was alright, as she seemed like she was having one of those days hoping he could help guessing she was still getting used to things here, plus saw Maple and Oak chasing Berry around the house like they had cupcakes for breakfast, seeing Juniper a bit annoyed by her twin brothers's antics.

"They're just playing sweetie, plus your dad was not like that as a kid, so this is good." Poppy told her.

The young pink haired princess was wondering what her mom meant, as she guessed it was a grown up thing as usual, going to have some fun on her own, without her Brotjers getting in the way leaving the pod while her dad was distracted hanging out with her brotners wondering what was so great, about having them.

Branch was calming Berry down, after the game had riled the female dragon up, making Maple and Oak wonder where Juniper had gone, making Poppy sigh, guessing she had left the pod when they had been calming things down, going to find her hoping she was alright and not in danger, or causing trouble since the pink haired youngster could be mischievous, like her brothers.

"Where could a little one like her go, if she's not in town?" Poppy wondered, making her eyes widen.

She knew that the forest was Ojay for trolls to explore, and young ones to play in but some parts were dangerous, hoping that Juniper wasn't in danger making her parental instincts run wild, calling her daughter's name unawsre the pink haired youngster in question had found a treehouse or tree pod and was playing in it, wondering what her mom wanted,or why she sounded freaked out.

"Oh hey mommy, you alright,why so wigged out?" Juniper asked, relieving Poppy hugging her.

"June, you should not go into the forest by yourself, alright?" Poppy replied.

"I know, but I just wanted some alone time from Maple and Oak, since having brothers is fun, but sharing can be hard like this morning." Juniper admitted.

"I think I get it, but it's like you need to get back up again." Poppy told her, making Juniper confused by what her mom said.

"It means not letting things get you down, and to get back up again to make things better." Poppy told her seeing her get it, but was going back with her seeing her brothers skitter boarding with Branch, making Juniper a little jealous because her dad was always playing with her brothers, or rough housing with them.

Poppy remembered that Mapke and Oakwanted to learn how to skitter board, soBranch had decided to teach them hoping they would be careful, and not get hurt, like when Branch had accidentally wrecked Harper's painting, or gotten hurt trying to do some stunt on a skitter board.

"Relax Pop, I told them that stunts were for big kids, so it's alright, but where's June?" he told her.

"She's just having a get back up again day, you know?" Poppy told him making Maple and Oak worry.

"It's not because of us, right mommy?" Oak asked her.

"Well you two were being hyper earlier, chasing Berty around the house, but that's typical for kids your age and maybe June did not know you were goofing aroubd." Branch said to them seeing Juniper there wearing safety gear guessing she wanted to learn how to skitter board.


	63. Hosting Their First Sleepover

_A/N_

 ** _Here's more of the series, but hope that people enjoy as I felt like updating this._**

 ** _In this one, it's the last few days of Summer and Juniper, Maple and Oak who are Poppy and Branch's kids are due to go back to school after Summer break plus have a sleepover and invite their best friend, Brianna as it is her first time sleeping away from home_**

* * *

"I guess, the kids are excited about going back to school, eh?" Bridget told Poppy.

"Yep, they're excited, along with Brianna too." Poppy replied to her.

"Yep, they're excited to go back, alright?" Branch told her.

It was the last few days of Summer, and Poppy and Branch's kids were due to go back to school for the new year, plus they'd gotten their school supplies, but hoped that things were going well, plus there was going to be a party which everybody was looking forward to, plus Juniper, Maple and Oak were excited to have fun with Brianna.

"Yeah we're gonna have fun, like roast marshmallows, among other things." Juniper said seeing her brothers nod, making Poppy grin because she knew that her and Branch's kids were like them.

"That's great you three, plus Brianna's never slept away from home, according to Bridget." Branch told them.

"Yeah we know, that as Brianna told us this, but it'll be fun." Juniper told them making Branch smile at them.

He and Poppy were excited to go to the party, since they liked doing that with their friends, plus could let their kids stay by themselves until they got back, plus taught them not to let strangers into the pod, plus Berry made a great guard dragon and after they left, Juniper and her brothers were setting up for their sleepover, hoping Brianna would like it, plus realised their friend would not fit into the pid, giving the three young trolls an idea.

""We should make it like a campout, you know?" Maple said to them.

They saw Brianna come there, but she was enjoying their idea of a campout, but knew that it was going to be fun despite her first time away from home knowing that it would be fine plus had brought treats to share with them, hoping her parents were alright.

"They're fine, but it's alright to be nervous, about your first sleepover." Juniper told her.

"Yeah, I never slept away before, you know?" Brianna told them making them get it.

They were having fun plus telling stories, and could hear the party making Brianna curious, since the Bergens ad learnt to be happy, they were having parties and she was happy being here with her friends, so was feeling better making Juniper happy that their friend was having fun at last.

"Yeah, but your foljs are probably having fun." Oak told Brianna making her nod.

When Poppy and Branch got home from the party, along with Melody, they saw the kids and Brianna looking at the stars in the night sky making Branch grin because he had taught Juniper, Mapke and Oak about constellations and the night sky.

"Yeah, but we're having fun, daddy." Oak told him.

Later the next morning, they were awake smelling pancakes, seeing Berry waking tnem up, making the youngsters giggle at the young dragon's antics, seeing Poppy had made pancakes, making them happy but Brianna was happy that she had made it through her first sleepover making Juniper, Maple and Oakhappy because their best friend liked sleepovers now.


	64. An New Friend In Town

Poppy, Branch along with their friends and their human friend, Kessie noticed an newcomer who had long but messy purple hair with a red top hat, wore glasses on her nose, pink skinned wearing a jean jacket with red trousers and seemed shy yet friendly, making Poppy excited and Branch face palm making their kids wonder what was wrong but hoped the new troll would want to be friends, with their friends.

"I know mommy wants to give her a great and warm welcome, but I think that she or him is shy." Branch told them.

He and Kessie were deciding to approach the newcomer, making the newcomer who they saw was female curious yet surprised by them, making both Branch and Kessie get it, tne new troll girl was shy so they knew how to welcome her and help her not be so shy, guessing like his sister Melody, she'd been in Kessie's world.

"Hey don't be afraid, I'm Branch, and that's Kessie, but you want to tell us who you are?" Branch said.

"Rose, Rose Quartzy, but just shy and need time, to get used to things." she said making the others smile, p,us Poppy loved Rose's name since it was very sweet, seeing the others agree plus wanting to help her out, seeing that Rose did not have a place to live right now, making Branch surprised, as he and Poppy were talking about it, in a huddle with the Snack Pack and Kessie.

"We should let her stay with one of us, until we could find her a home." Poppy told them, seeing them agree, which Kessie thought was a great idea, seeing them agree, so was hoping to help Rose adjust to being here, seeing her curious about a tea shop that was boarded up, making Branch a little sad, since his grandpa had ran that store, making Poppy expkain, giving Rose ideas, about fixing the place up,

"Maybe it just needs a bit of love." Rose said softly, surprising Branch, as he had wanted to fix it up but had forgotten, wanting to see what Rose would do, but right now they should get Rose settled in.

Poppy knew that Rose would make a great addition to their group, but had to wait and see, plus Rose was staying with Biggie, hoping things would be alright seeing Branh nod, knowing so, plus right now, he and Poppy were getting their kids ready for bed hearing them ask about Rose, but about that abandoned tea shop.

"We'll tell you tomorrow, plus Rose is alright." Branch said unaware that Melody was listening knowing that her brother missed their grand parents and now he had a family of his own, maybe Rose could fix up the tea shop, going to bed.

* * *

"You think we can fix it up, Rose?" Branch asked the next day, as he, Poppy and their friends were at the boarded up tea shop plus Biggie could not stop grinning looking at Rose, making Poppy get it, that he liked her but too shy plus he'd told her about last night since he and Rose had been talking a lot.

"I think so, but I might need your help, we'll all your help, if you don't mind?" Rose said making them nod, making the pink skinned girl happy, smiling at Biggie makimg him excited, making Branch get it impressed while he and the Tnere's were getting what they needed, plus saw Melody skitter boarding.

"At least she's keeping our kids happy, you know?" Poppy told him hugging her husband.

"Yeah, but let's get to work, as we accomplish a lot, when we do things together." Branch replied.

They and Rose were fixing up the shop, giving it love, like Rosehad said, plus Harper was helping paint the place with the others plus Rose had discovered an upstairs part that was like a house, giving her ideas.


	65. How Biggie Met His Pet

After Dave had to,d them about a sport called soccer, Poppy, Branch and their friends wanted to try playing it, and become a team but they saw that Biggie was really excited about this cuddling Mr Dinkles his beloved pet making zDave, Poppy and Branch exchange a look, guessing Biggie could not play soccer with Mr Dinkles in his arms.

"But Mr Dinkles is my pet, and take him everywhere, like DJ Suki with her pet, Honk." Biggie stated to them, because he was not sure what would happen to his pet, if he didn't have him while they were playing soccer leaving Mr Dinkles with Poppy and Branch while Biggie was thinking.

It "Is Biggie alright, why did he not take me with him?" Mr Dinkles asked, since after Biggie realised his pet could speak, Mr Dinkles talked more than before.

"He is thinking, because he wants to be on our soccer team, but worried you might get lost or hurt while pkaying because he cares about you." Poppy told him seeing Branch agree, being a pet owner himself.

"Yeah, the big guy really cares about me, since we met." Mr Dinkles told tnem which made them curious, about how Biggie had even found his pet.

* * *

 _It had just been the beginning of an new day in Troll Town for Poppy and her friends as they were going to school, noticing an new kid on the pkayground playing by himself who was dark blue skinned, wearing a brownish vest but a little big for his age and had white hair making Poppy and her friends curious about him, since to them an new friend was just another troll kid they hadn't met yet, deciding to go over to him, seeing him run away._

 _"Ojay... that was weird, why would he run from us, we're friendly!" Poppy said to her friends, seeing them agree, but Branch guessed the new kid was shy since he'd heard the new kid and his parents just moved here yesterday, so Poppy and her friends should give the kid space._

 _"Maybe we should give him space, since he must be shy and we should give him time, to get used to things like my mom says." Cooper said making Poppy unsure but maybe playing a game might help the new kid feel comfortable around them making Branch know this idea might turn into a diaster._

 _"I don't think Catch the Bergen is gonna make the new kid happy, but you go ahead." he told them making the other kids sigh at that, wondering why Poppy kept making the grumpy troll boy part of their group, when he wanted to be by himself seeing Poppy chasing the new kid joining in which was frightening him, making him shyer, just as it was time to go inside._

 _"I knew today wouldn't go well, if I went to school, instead of being with mom and dad." Biggie said softly following inside sitting at his desk colouring quietly._

 _After school had let out, the dark blue skinned troll boy was in the safe parts of the forest playing by himself, but hearing gentle squeaking noises made him curious, finding a baby glow worm guessing it was alone too._

 _"Aww, don't be scared, Mr Dinkles, I'm Biggie and I get like that too, like today was my first day of school ever but some of the other kids were scary, especially this pink haired troll girl with flowers in her hair." he told him seeing the glow worm on his lap, making Biggie surprised that it liked him, knowing that a hug would make him feel better, cuddling him gently in his arms realising the glow worm wanted to be his pet._

 _"Yeah Mr Dinkles, I like that too." Biggie said going home._

 _The next day at kindergarten, the other kids especially Poppy and her friends were curious seeing the new boy walking around with a glow worm in his arms like a teddy bear seeing him talking to it._

 _"Aw he's really cute, did you get him at the pet store?" Satin asked seeing him look at his feet but hearing his pet squeak gently made him look up guessing he wanted him to try talking._

 _"I-I found him in the forest after school yesterday, when playing, plus he was helping me feel better, because some of you scared me." he said making Poppy realise the game had scared him._


	66. Coffee And Dragons Don't Mix

It was early morning and both Poppy and Branch were up, yet Branch was still sleepy while Poppy was full of beans which was normal for the pink haired queen of cupcakes and rainbows, Branch on the other hand needed a little help to wake up in the morning like drinking coffee which some in Troll Town did drink Pkus their kids were at a sleepover.

Branch was heating up the kettle, with help from Berry using her dragon flame, but singing songs with random lyrics, which was a sign he was not awake yet, plus in his dark green pyjamas, which Poppy thought cute, hearing the coffee was ready, pouring it into a mug seeing the young dragon curious, about what he was drinking, thinking it was mud making him chuckle.

"It's coffee, which helps me wake up in the morning, since not everybody gets up, like Poppy, and it does look like mud, I guess but if Poppy drank this stuff, things would get intresting." he said to his pet seeing her get it, hearing Poppy need Branch for something putting the half full mug on the table going to help.

Berry being the curious dragon she was, was on the table, but sniffing the mug, drinking it, liking it, belching, as smoke rings emitted from her nostrils becoming jittery and excitedly making noises running outside, just as Branch came back stunned seeing his mug empty putting two and two together guessing Berry had drank coffee, relieved his and Poppy's kids did not see, or they would try along with Poppy.

"Branch, where're you going, you alright?" Poppy asked, seeing him leave.

He was seeing Berry running around at almost the speed of light, hoping the coffee would wear off soon, yet he wasn't mad at her because it had just been an accident, but also a teaching moment, seeing Biggie say something had dashed by, grabbing Mr Dinkles making Branch sigh, guessing Berry just wanted to play, like she normally did, making the others wonder what was going on.

"Berry decided that she was big enough, to drink coffee, and now she's hyper to the core, and it was kind of my fault." Branch said.

"What do you mean, weren't you there when she did it?" Smidge asked, seeing him shake his head.

But they saw that Berry was beginning to get tired, making Branch relieved, scooping her up gently, going back to his and Poppy's house hearing Berry whimper, because she did not feel good, making Branch feel bad after giving Mr Dinkles back to Biggie so was putting the little dragon on the couch, getting a hot water bottle to put on her belly which was hurting.

"Branch it was just a mistake, thank cupcakes our kids didn't get this idea, but Berry will be alright." Poppy assured her husband.

Later Juniper, Maple and Oak were wondering what was wrong with Berry, as Poppy told them, surprising them because they were curious about why some adult trolls drank coffee, hoping Berry would feel better, hearing Branch say she would, seeing them go do homework, since they had Glitter Scouts tonight, plus Poppy was the troop leader.

Later, Berry was awake while Poppy and the kids were at Glitter Scouts, so Branch was reading to her, which was helping her but also Branch was feeling better, because he had been worried about her all day so knew that she was feeling better, after the coffee had worn off.


	67. Baking With Poppy

"Hmm, where's the cookie dough, as these cookies aren't gonna bake themselves!" Poppy said.

She was in a pink apron that matched her pink hair, with cupcakes on it, Pkus she was wearing a pink baker's hat which hid her snowflake tiara under it, as it was December meaning Christmas was approaching which made everybody in Troll Town happy, plus hearing footsteps made her curious.

"Mmmm, are you baking cookies, and can I help, mommy?" Juniper asked her mom, since she wanted to bake since her brothers were at a play date so she wanted to do something with her mom, making Poppy grin.

"Of course you can June, as I was needing help, plus daddy is helping get decorations." Poppy said, seeing the little pink haired hurricane put on a matching apron that was big for a little troll like her, making Poppy giggle.

"Yeah daddy, along with Maple and Oak will be surprised, when they come back, and see that there's cookies, plus we have to save some for Santa, right?" Juniper said, seeing Poppy nod in reply.

"Yep, plus we're going to decorate our tree, you know?" Poppy told her.

They were baking cookies, plus using cookie cutters in various holiday shapes, adding sprinkles among other edible decorations which Juniper was loving along with making a gingerbread house, that looked like their house or like Branch's bunker making Juniper confused, since Branch being her, Maple and Oak's father, he lived here.

"He used to live there, a long time ago, but it's alright, sweetie." Poppy told her, putting the cookies into the oven, making Juniper excited, because she and her brother's could not wait for Christmas, plus had written a letter to Santa, with Branch's help which had made them proud.

"We just have to wait, for the cookies to bake, you know?" Poppy told her, seeing Juniper nod, as she was looking forward to sharing them with her dad and brothers, but also her best friend, Brianna making Poppy chuckle.

Later after Branch came back with Mapke and Oak, they could smell that Poppy had been baking, seeing that Juniper had been baking seeing Poppy nod, because that was true, plus Junipergrin so was excited about decorating the holiday tree making her brothers agree, as Branch nodded hoping that the holidays would go well.

"Yeah, mom and I were baking, but guess you guys were having fun." Juniper replied seeing Maple nod.

After dinner, Juniper and her brothers along with their parents were decorating the tre plus after a bit it was getting quite late meaning bedtime forvJunipervand her brothers, meaning Poppy and Branch were going to tell them a story, which they were loving and after that were tucking them in, kissing their heads and left their room.

"Yeah, things are going well, but we should let them be." Branch told Poppy plus he was making himself cocoa, along with pouring some into a mug for Poppy, so they would be in the mood to sleep, so was going to their room.


	68. Making Their Own Fun During A Storm

**A/N**

 **So sorry for not updating in a while, but reading the series again, Pkus my excitement for Trills, The Beat Goes On premiering on Netflix made me want to update Pkus thanks to Appke The Troll for reviewing.**

 **This one was inspired after a storm visited where I live, so imagined a storm visiting Poppy, Branch and Troll Town so one thing led to another in my sleepy mind.**

 **A storm visits Troll Town, and Poppy and Branch take care of things, making sure that everybody's safe but their little ones are frightened, so they help calm tnem down.**

* * *

"It's alright, it's just a storm, it'll pass." Branch heard Poppy tell their kids.

"You sure, it's not a monster trying to get. In here, mommy?" Oak asked.

"We're sure it's a storm, besides if it was anything besides a storm, mommy and I would protect you as it's what parents do, keep Tneir kids safe." Branch assured Juniper, Mapke and Oak.

A storm had hit Troll Town, as it was still Winter knocking out the power, so Poppy and Branch had been checking on everybody including their friends,just in case, relieved nobody was hurt, or no pods had been damaged so when they'd gotten back, they had foubd Tneir little ones scared, which was understandable, like when they had been little.

"Yeah, daddy is right, but it's perfectly alright, to be scared, as it was scary but daddy and I checked on everybody in town, and they're safe including your aunts and uncles." Poppy told her and Branch's kis.

"Wait, what about Aunt Bridget, Uncle Gristle and their friends?" Juniper asked seeing her and Branch realise that was a good idea their daughter had asked that, hoping they were alright, plus it was too dangerous to go out right now in the storm, so would go check on Bergen Town in the morning.

"Let's forget about the storm for now-" Poppy said, as it was making her a little jumpy, seeing Branch hug her along with their kids which helped her feel better plus was in pink pyjamas and cupcake slippers, which Branch found very cute and fit her, since she was the queen of cupcakes, rainbows and hug time, plus Juniper was in matching pyjamas.

"Is mommy feeling better now, daddy?" Mapke asked, seeing Branch nod, knowing they needed something, to take their minds off the storm as it was making them jumpy, plus they couldn't go to the bunker, seeing flash lights gave him an idea knowing stories helped in situations like this, so they were telling stories together, and singing songs since Poppy was saying that the winds were the storm singing making Branch smile.

* * *

The next morning tne family awoke, well Branch did as he had gotten little sleep and if he was going to be any use to his family or anybody else, he needed to be mentally awake which meant he needed coffee, seeing Berry awake, telling her to be quiet because Juniper, Mapke, Oak and Poppy were still sleeping making the little dragon get it, using her fire to heat up the kettle pouring himself a cup, making sure that Berry didn't drink any.

"I hope that Poppy and the kids slept okay, as the storm freaked them out, but we did make our own fun, like when we go camping." he told her yawning because he was tired, and dressed instead of in pyjamas, checking on his family.

"They're alright, but I need to go check on things outside, you think you can be a big kid and hold down the fort, let everybody sleep until I get back?" Branch asked his pet seeing her nod, as he left the pod.

He was making sure that everybody was safe, after last night, going into the forest heading towards where his bunker was seeing it looked like a swamp plus it was raining heavily, going back to town unaware that Poppy along with the kids had went out after waking up, putting rain coats and boots on, despite getting wet.

They were at a certain tea shop with tne Snack Pack, as Rose had noticed they were needing warmed up, making Biggie's dark blue cheeks go pink making Poppy giggle knowing that he had a big crush on her, making Juniper, Maple and Oak get it thinking it cute p,s Biggie had Mr Dinkles in a mini rain jacket which was cute.

"You three stay with your aunts and uncles, while I go find your dad." Poppy told them.

"Okay mommy, but be careful, Alrigjt?" Oak asked as he, Maple and Juniper hugged her, seeing her leave, hoping their dad was alright, because they loved their parents, making the Snack Pack get it.

Poppy then saw a soaked to the bone Branch, hugging him despite water dripping from his hair, taking him to where the others were, astounding them guessing that he had went to see how much damage that the storm had done to his bunker, hearing him sneeze, guessing he might have caught cold, after he dried off using a towel, drinking coffee, which helped a bit.

"Aww, we can help him out, but he just needs to lie down when we get home." Poppy told their kids seeing them get it,


	69. Catching Up With A Good Friend

It was the beginning of an new year, but Branch and Poppy were exploring the forest, but was hoping to find a human as they'd heard stories about them, from their friend Dave that had been living in the human world, so knew the kid ones were fine to talk to, knowing a family had moved into the house near the woods, plus Branch had saw Poppy going near the house, climbing in through the window, into a girl's bedroom that looked familiar to Branch,from the time he'd tested his hang gilder grinning.

"I think we're in my friend Kessie's house, that I told you about." Branch told her, making her curious.

"That human girl you to,d me about, right?" Poppy told him, seeing him nod, seeing drawings of him on the walls making her smile, as she knew how special he was, hearing the door open seeing Kessie there.

"Hey Branch, it's been a while, but you alright?" Kessie asked him.

"Poppy and I were curious,but glad seeing you again, but we should hang out." Branch told her, seeing she still had the bracelet, he and Poppy had given her, so we're going to Troll Town, letting him and Poppy lead the way, making Kessie happy becoming the size of a troll like her friends grinning, wondering what had been going on, hearing Poppy tell her about the storm.

"That's good you were prepared,ad it was pretty bad, plus worried about you." Kessie said.

"Yeah, plus Branch had an nasty cold, after being out in the rain the day after the storm, p,us he said his bunker looked like a swamp." Poppy told her.

They were at Rose Quartzey's tea shop, and hanging out so we're catching up on things, plus Kessie was saying that school was going good, relieving them remembering how she hadn't when they first met, plus she went to troll school a lot.

They saw Biggie come in making Branch and Poppy exchange a look, making Kessie ask what was wrong.

"He has a crush on Rose, but it's cute." Poppy said to her knowing Valentine's Day was coming up, knowing that Biggie would make Rose something good, making Branch grin.

"Maybe you can help him, or his cute little pet can." Kessie said, which Poppy like the idea of.

Branch knew when his wife was determined, nothing would stand in her way, like trying to give the Bergen an new holiday making Kessie curious, as he was telling her about that which amused her, seeing Biggie leave, realising he'd left Mr Dinkles behind, making Rose surprised, knowing how frantic Biggie got, about his et, so left the tea shop, making Poppy get it.

"Maybe Mr Dinkles is helping Biggie with Rose, you know?" Branch told her.

Poppy hoped that was true, because she knew that Biggie had liked Rose, since she first arrived in Troll Town, so hoped he was alright seeing Rose return, grinning making Poppy and Branch curious, so would ask Biggie later.

* * *

"So we saw you at a certain tea shop, eh?" Poppy said to Biggie later.

"Yes we were, I needed more tea, you know?" Biggie replied.

"More like you wanted to see Rose, you know?" Mr Dinkles said.

"Mr Dinkles, they don't know yet!" Biggie said.

It was later that day so after what had happened in the tea shop, both Poppy and Branch were curious, especially Poppy so they had went to Biggie's pod house to see what was going on, and he was making tea for them, but Mr Dinkles was already telling them hints about what they had guessed.

"It's alright, besides we guessed that something had happened." Branch told him.

Biggie was telling them what happened after leaving Rose's tea shop, making them excited for him, as they would help him get ready for his tea party which he was nervous about, like Rose seeing all the photos of him and Mr Dinkles, which he thought Rose might think was weird, but Poppy knew it was not, hoping he had not decided to play dress up, like before.

"You don't have to hide yourself to impress her, just be your sweet self." Poppy told Biggie.

"I guess, you have a point." Biggie told her.


	70. The Quest For Hug Day Hugs

**_A/N_**

 ** _Hehe, I felt like updating after watching a clip for Trolls, ThevBeat Goes On involving Hug Day and Branch's quest to hug Poppy so I am very excited for thevshow._**

 ** _In this one, it's Hug Day and everybody is excited especially Poppy, but this year, Branch will get that hug hehe_**

* * *

 _Sweet, it's Hug Day, the best day in the world, and hope that Branch does not get weird because he wants to hug me plus our kids will love it, plus hope that Cloud Guy does not screw things up, it was sweet that Branch was determined along with going to Bird Cliff._

It was indeed Hug Day in Troll Town, the best day ever in Poppy's opinion remembering the last Hug Day, when Branch had been determined to hug her, he and Cloud Guy had went head to head but saw her and Branch's kids up wondering why their mom was so happy making Branch chuckle, knowing what today was.

"It's Hug Day, one of your mom's favourite holidays, plus there was a funny story involving Hug Day, where a certain knight had to face fears, so he could give the princess his Hug Day hug because you can only hug a troll once, that's the only rule with Hug Day." Branch told them.

"Ooh, what kind of things, a monster in the closet?" Juniper asked, making Poppy giggle at her daughter's curiousity, plus Branch figured, that a story might help them, since they didn't have school today, because it would be Hug Day so sitting on the floor like when their teacher told stories at school, seeing Berry join them.

"I'm gonna help with decorations, just watch the kids, plus I wonder who they're going to give their Hug Day hugs to?" Poppy told him seeing him chuckle.

* * *

Harper grinned, as she, Poppy and their friends were making decorations for Hug Day, guessing that Branch was watching the kids, seeing Poppy nod, saying he was telling them stories, making them grin hoping that Cloud Guy woukdn't make Branch antsy or read his journal, making Biggie curious, as Poppy guessed they would want to know what Branch wrote about.

"Cloud Guy did that, not me plus I would never do that, you know?" Poppy told them, as they were almost done, hearing giggling seeing Juniper, Mapke and Oak running around outside, plus Mapke and Oak were dressed as knights making Poppy giggle, guessing that Branch's story had inspired them.

"Yep, daddy's stories are awesome, just like today, plus you made everything look pretty." Juniper said, making the Snack Pack grin, because it was true hoping that Hug Day would go smoothly, making Poppy wonder, where Branch was, hoping he was alright hearing Maple say that their father was planning a surprise, making Poppy curious, hoping it involved hugs, or riding on clouds.

"Stay here with your uncles and aunts, until I come back." Poppy told them, running off hoping Branch was alright, seeing Cloud Guy as he knew that Branch was trying to do something for Poppy, after what happened last Hug Day thanks to him.

"Poppy, you alright, where's the kids?" Branch asked her, making her get it, he was planning alone time for them, and a picnic, knowing he had not given anybody his special Hug Day hug, remembering last time.

"You'd better do it, before some little troll hugs you!" Poppy said as he gave her a troll bear hug, making her giggly, and happier than any cupcake ever could, making Branch very happy, hoping the kids were alright and playing.

When they returned, the sun was almost setting, meaning Hug Day was almost over, making Juniper, Mapke and Oak worry as their parents weren't back yet because they wanted to give them their special Hug Day hugs, which Harper and the others understood hoping that Poppy and Branch would be back soon, seeing them watching their kids tackle hug them.

"They were saving their special Hug Day hugs for you two, not letting anybody else have them, so bet you and Branch had fun?" Cooper said seeing Branch nod.


	71. Jealousy Bug

"Mmmm, what are those you're making, as they smell good?" Poppy asked Dave.

"Burritoes, one of the foods that humans eat, from a country called Mexico." Dave said.

"They look like edible hugs, since the wrap is hugging the insides tight, like a blankie." Poppy replied.

"You could say that, but I felt like making them, Pkus took the car, to get what I needed." Dave said.

It was early evening at Poppy and Branch's pid, but it was Hangout Night, where their friends would come over and have fun, like a mini party, but first Poppy, Branch and their kids were having dinner, and zDave had decided to cook, to give Poppy and Branch a break, so knowing they were curious about human food from most of the male troll's stories, he'd decided to make Burritoes.

"Mmmm, yeah Uncle Dave, these are really good!" Juniper said, as her brothers agreed, seeing Branch curious but unsure about these burrito things, that Dave had made but remembered the last time his anxiety had gotten in the way on Hug Day when he'd been scared to ask Poppy to hug him.

"I-I guess I can try, if they like them, plus we are curious, about these things." Branch said, gingerly taking a bite.

"So, how does it taste, you know?" Dave asked him, seeing him swallow.

"It's good, but hope we can get ready, before our friends get here." Branch said seeing the kids and Berry going to get into pyjamas, which Poppy knew they would stay up as much as they could, before they got sleepy hearing laughter seeing Mapke and Oak sword fighting with toothbrushes.

"Wow, are you fighting a bad guy, or brushing your teeth?" Poppy said, checking on them, making Juniper giggle, because she had brushed hers already, and in her pink pyjamas, while Mapkevand Oak were in green pyjamas making her grin.

"You think, that our friends are here yet, to have fun?" Juniper asked.

"Maybe, as we always have fun, whatever we do." Poppy replied to her, seeing Cloud Guy making Juniper face palm, knowing he and her dad did not get along, plus he liked being around Pippy.

"Oh great, you're here, let me guess you wanna take Poppy flying?" Branch said, as he was getting that weird feeling that made him do crazy things, like fall in mud or run through Bird Cliff, forbPoppy making Dave get it.

Poppy had told him what had happened, when Branch had wanted to hug her on Hug Day with Cloud Guy Getying in the way guessing Branch got jealous, whenever Cloud Guy was aroubd Poppy like howvBerry felt, when Poppy brought Juniper, Mapke and Oak home for the first time.

"Hey Branch, let's go get some air, alright?" Dave said.

Poppy guessed it was to do with Cloud Guy being here, p,us saw him giving Juniper and her brothers rides, like with Poppy, hearing the dark blue haired male growl in anger, seeing his green skinned hands clenched in fists.

"Whoa, whoa Branch, dial down the jealousy, alright?" Dave said, confusing Branch.

"Me, jealous of that fluffy marshmallow of a cloud?" Branch said.

"You don't have to be jealous of him, he and Poppy are good friends, plus he could have never brought back Poppy's colours, or helped her and Bridget when things got crazy during the holidays, or wanting to give her your hug on Hug Day, this is normal a lot of humans get this jealousy bug." Dave expkained.

"You have a point you know?" Branch told him, making Poppy wonder what they were talking about.

"Guy stuff, you know?" Branch said to her, hugging her, making her giggle


	72. Thanking The Giver

**A/N**

 **So here's more of the stories since watching Trolls, The Beat Goes On on Netflix gave me ideas, plus this one is inspired from one of my favourite eps, The Giver and if you have watched it, you'll get what is going on.**

 **So in this one, it's the night of the harvest moon meaning the Giver is going to bring gifts to the entire town plus Poppy decides to let the whole town thank him, for the joy he brings.**

* * *

"Alright, tonight's the harvest moon, meaning the Giver's gonna come and bring us presents!" Oak said .

"Yeah plus daddy said, that mommy tries to thank him, for giving everybody gifts." Juniper replied .

"Yep, maybe we can help, as the Giver does a lot of things like bringing us gifts, you know?" Juniper heard Maple say unawsre their parents were listening, making Branch grin, since he in fact was the mysterious troll known as the Giver, which only Poppy knew about, and had a surprise.

Since every year on the harvest moon, the Giver brought joy to their town, and her crazy thanking mission had given her an idea, that they should leave stuff for the Giver, as a way of saying thank you to him grinning.

"Poppy what're you up to, you're not gonna pkan some crazy thank you, for the Giver, right?" Branch said.

"Nope, I know you're the Giver, but it's sweet that you do said to him.

He was leaving but had a backpack on, which had his stuff that he needed for tonight, plus needed to go to Sky Toronto's party store, for wrapping paper grinning knowing a lot of excited trolls were looking forward to thevGiver coming later so was going there dressing as the Giver going in there, buying the wrapping paper, going to his bunker, wrapping gifts, using tape, plus wrapping Poppy's with a lot of tape.

"I hope she doesn't try to thank me again, as that was intense, plus the otjers would be surprised, if they knew." he said.

Right now Poppy was holding a meeting, but explaining her idea, as the otners liked it, since the Giver brought joy on the harvest moon so this was a good idea, seeing Poppy smile.

* * *

"Guys it's almost bedtime, as you have school in the morning, so go get ready." Poppy said to Juniper, Maple and Oak.

"Aww mommy, we wanted to stay up, and see the Giver, you know?" Juniper said, seeing her brothers agree.

"I get it, but he might not come, unless you three go to bed." Poppy told them, seeing them going hoping those alarms would not go off and scare Branch while he was being thevGiver putting treats out, before going to tuck her kids in.

She hoped things were alright, but saw Branch return by Dawn grinning, as he knew everybody would enjoy the gifts, plus surprised that trolls had left treats for him, guessing it had been Poppy's idea.

"Yes, it was my idea, as last year after Fibding out who the Giver is, I could not help it, you know?" Poppy said, seeing him hiding his Giver stuff seeing their kids up, happy that the Giver had left them presents making him and Poppy happy, because it was sweet because it made him feel good, Ibside yawning, as being out all night made him sleepy.

He was climbing into his and Poppy's bed, zoning out, snoring making Dave grin at this, knowing Branch just needed sleep.


	73. Look Before You Leap

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the series and thanks to LadyJamboreemon forvreviewing, plus watching season 2 of Trolls, The Beat Goes On on Netflix inspired me to update.**

 **In this one, Juniper gets talked into doing something dangerous, riding a glider that she's too little for plus Branch tells their kids when Poppy got hurt using one of those gliders, plus Poppy helps their daughter, before anything happened.**

* * *

Juniper along with her brothers were surprised, that their classmates weren't reading books since their parents read books to them, along with making up funny versions of stories at bedtime, plus they were drawing a princess knight like in Poppy's story that she told them last night before bed.

"Yeah, mommy and daddy tell us the best stories ever, along with making up stories." Juniper said as Maple and Oak were agreeing knowing that things would be good making Juniper nod as it was nearly time to go home hoping that their parents had a good day makimg Brianna get it, going home.

"Woah, mommy is using one of those cool gliders again!" Muniper said to her brothers.

Indeed Poppy was riding a but being careful, after last time, remembering how scary that had been, also how freaked out everybody had been, seeijg her and Branch's kids had just gotten out of school seeijg Tbey wanted to fly gliders too, making Branch look freaked out.

"Yes they're fun, if youknow what you're doing, but you can get hurt, trust me." Branch told them, mamimg them curious, unaware it was their mom that had gotten hurt, surprising Juniper.

"She was trying to show me, the were safe, and fell off, or got knocked off and sprained her leg." Branch said, surprising their kids, plus saw Berry hugging them, after they'd gotten home, makijg Branch grin.

"Aww, you were asleep a lot while we were gone?" Branch told their pet dragon as Poppy was makimg snacks, hoping things were alright.

* * *

"June, this might not be a good idea, like in dad's story!" Maple said.

"Aw don't be like your dad you two, she can handle it." Sparkle told Maple and Oak.

It was a few days later and Juniper, Maple andOak were playing with their friend Sparkle, finding some of those awesome , wanting to ride them, which Juniper guessed alright, getting on one, mamimg Maple and Oak nervous seeijg their sister take off on it going for one wild ride through the forest but also town, impressing the other kids and stunning the Snack Pack.

"This isn't good, how did she even get on ome?" Branch said, creaming out as Poppy was getting on hers, so she could catch up ToMu pier before anything happened, or history repeated itself seeing Maple and Oak relieved, plus Juniper surprised seeing her mom help her, since she was a bit scared, relieving both Poppy and Branch.

"Sorry mommy, Sparkle thought it was a good idea, plus I thought I could do it, like you." the little pink haired girl said.

"Well Sparkle should be careful, you know?" Poppy said hugging her daughter, relieving everybody else, plus we're going home making Branch get it, because that had kind of scared Poppy, igniting her motner instincts, which he got.

"At least she did not get hurt, because you helped her, plus surprised that Sparkle got her to do that." Branch assured his wife making her get it, feeling him hug her, relieving him along with their kids.


	74. Dealing With A Sugar Monster

Branch wondered where everybody was, including Poppy hoping nothing had happened to her as he had been in his bunker with Gary, doing things and hearing things were quiet outside, not hearing the others having fun, it made him nervous seeingbBerry agree, as she hoped Poppy along with her troll brothers and sister, Juniper, Maplevand Oak were alright, or she would scare whatever monster was hurting them.

"Yeah, we have to help them, who knows what beast has them?" Branch said to his pet dragon.

They were running through the woods calling out the names of their friends, especially Poppy's which was making Branch even more nervous, he knew a Bergen was not behind this, they and trolls were friends hearing awwing coming from somewhere in the forest, following it making his dark blue eyes widen in surprise.

Poppy and the otjers were in a hug cluster hugging something wild haired, making Branch gulp, as it was a Hug Monster making Berry smile, as she loved Hug Time seeing Branch stop her, as he did not want this monster to get her charging forward making all the trolls freaked out dispersing making Poppy shake her head.

"Woah stop, it's not a monster, it's just Smidge!" she said confusing him, seeing Smidge with her hair all messy from having static electricity through it making Branch realise she was right.

"Smidge had a hair problem, that involved hugs, so we were sharing a group hug to get rid, of the charge, but it was cute you thought we were in danger." Poppy told him kissing him, making Branch!/ cheeks go pink.

"Sorry about that everyone, thought something had happened." Branch told them unawsre he had given his and Poppy's kids inspiration forva story when they got home to their pod making Poppy giggle.

* * *

That next morning, Poppy was already up, before her anxious but sometimes brave husband, seeing Juniper, Maple and Oak up too and playing with toys besides Berry, seeing their mom making smiley face pancakes, knowing last night had been fun, especially when their dad thought a monster was trying to get them, making Poppy smile hoping Branch was alright, because he just made a mistake, and it had been funny, compared to the past when he thought thevBergens were always coming.

"I bet our aunts and uncles thought it was funny too, you know?" Oak said seeing his brother and sister agree.

Branch was up after smelling pancakes, making himself coffee to wake himself up mentally, while Poppy and their kids were having apple juice despite the fact there was Glitterade in the fridge knowing that made their kids hyper.

"Mmmmm these are really good, Pop Tart, you know?" he said.

"We'll the Glitter Scouts bake sale is coming up, you know?" Poppy said blushing.

Plus it was a school day for Juniper, Maple and Oak, so Poppy was packing their lunches unawsre Berty had snuck into the fridge, drinking a lot of Glitterade making Juniper worry, but Map,e and Oak impressed so was going to school, hoping their dad knew what Berry just did knowing it would make their pet hyper which Branch was surprised by, realising what she had drank plus was chubby, which was cute.

"I guess it does the same thing to dragons, the same way it affects troll kids." he said seeing Berry devouring some of the tteats that Poppy had made, wanting more, making Poppy gulp, seeing Branch going after his pet knowing it was not her fault seeing her calming down after a bit.


End file.
